We Said Always
by rachrep
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had a love that was special, it was a young love but, it was real and full of passion. What happens when the future gets in the way of their plans? Will they find that 6 years later its still true that you cant break true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**

**AN: I hope you enjoy! **

**We said Always**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella and Troy tried to make it work when they left for college, but following the majority, their relationship could not withstand the distance. The love was still there, but the know how had escaped. Troy and Gabriella had left East high knowing that their futures looked bright, yet what matter most at that moment seemed so uncertain. Gabriella had been offered a scholarship to Columbia and Troy to Duke. Everyone told them that it would never work when they set off, but they were determined to prove them wrong. The love they shared was special, yes it was young, but it was real and full of passion.

**7**** years ago…**

_Albuquerque International __Sunport__, Albuquerque New Mexico_

_Troy and Gabriella stood wrapped in each other's arms with their bags packed to the max. Neither wanted to let go, because letting go led to minutes, hours, days, weeks, months of possibly not being together. They knew nothing of what college would bring and at that moment that was the furth__est thought from their minds_

_Gabriella had tears streaming down her face, "I don't want you to go,__ I don't want to go__" _

_Troy squeezed her tighter and rested his chin on top her head, fighting every urge in his body__ not __to__ break down. He couldn't imagine being over 500 miles away from her, not being able to see her every day, kiss that ever so enticing freckle on her collar bone, feel the touch of her skin as it slid against his. He loved her with everything inside him. He knew his future had her in it no matter how far away they were._

_"Ella, this is only the beginning. We are starting the rest of our lives and I know my life will always have you in it. __Always."_

_Gabriella freed herself from Troy's strong arms and looked up into his alluring blue eyes. His eyes were what made her melt. Every time they caught her eye her heart skipped a be__at. She loved Troy more than words could describe__. Every time they kiss, touched, talked, made love, she felt her heart grow. Leaving him was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. She knew the odds were against them, but you can't break true love._

_"Always?"__ Gabriella said her voice full of hope and need._

_Troy smiled down at her and__ then__ kissed her gently__ on the __lips__"__Always__."_

**Present Day**

Gabriella walked out of Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. It had been a long and gruesome day, nothing she wasn't use to. It came with the territory of being low on the totem pole and a fourth year medical student. Gabriella was studying to be a pediatrician at Columbia University, college of Physicians and Surgeons. She had lost two babies today which bummed her to the max, but whenever she had bad days like this, she told herself that it would be worth one day and that she had a great future head of her.

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, future, the future you ALWAYS wanted," she said sarcastically aloud to know one in particular.

She made her way to the parking garage to find she had no recollection of where she parked it. After a few minutes of wondering around she stumbled across her white Acura RL. "Oh thank god, "she said aloud. It was like she had found a pot of gold. All she wanted to do was get something to eat and fall asleep in her bed for days. Searching for her car much longer would have hindered that. She unlocked the door climbed in, wrinkled scrubs and all. Next task, find something to eat.

* * *

Troy had just joined a small firm located in the heart of New York City. After graduating from Duke in the top of his class he had been accepted to Cornell Law School along with many others, but Cornell seemed to fit him best. After receiving his law degree he interviewed numerous places all over the United States but like Law School something told him New York was where he was suppose to be. Bruke/Strain was known for their generosity with pro-bono work and Troy appreciated that. It seemed like the right place for him. He was doing well his first year out, making decent money as well as helping those less fortunate.

Troy left court feeling great about himself; He had just helped a young woman put her scrum of a husband away who had been abusing their 5 year old daughter. His life was right on track, his future looked bright.

Troy shook his head at these thoughts, "Great Future," he said sarcastically with a hint of sadness.

Troy snapped out of it. He was hungry and wanted a beer. He got into his black Infinity G35 and sped off. It was time to celebrate not dwell on what should have been.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her favorite sandwich shop. They had the best chicken salad known to man, plus she loved that it was only a few block away from her house.

"Hi Mrs. Gabriella, how are you today?" Raul the owner asked as he greeted her

"I'm okay, it was a long day. How are you?"

"Good, Good, I can't complain, so what can I get for you, Chicken salad and large coffee?"

Gabriella laughed, "You know me to well,"

Gabriella took a seat on the big plush couch against the wall and pulled out her notes on genetic disorders. She knew it would be a while; Raul and his staff weren't known for their speed.

* * *

Troy walked into Ortega's and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Tony, Is Zeke in today?" he asked the bartender.

"Yeah, he's in the back"

"Thanks man," Troy said as he made his way back to Zeke's office.

Zeke had gone to culinary school here in New York and shortly after completing he decided to open up this small little restaurant called, Ortega's. Well, what Zeke didn't know was that he would be blessed by God a month after opening. One of the top food critiques had come in to dine and fell in love with Zeke's food. The critique did a write up about Ortega's in _T__he_ _New York Times_and ever since then Zeke has been beyond busy. He ended up open two other Ortega's around New York. This one, being the first, was his baby.

Troy knocked on the door, "Zeke, you in there?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"How's it going, Troy? You haven't been in here," Zeke looked down at his watch," in over a month," he said sounding astonished that it had been that long.

"I had a gruesome case that monopolized a great deal of my time, but it ended today and I won, so here I am."

"Well, let's go get the superstar a drink," Zeke said as he patted Troy on the back and lead him back into the restaurant

Troy laughed, he hadn't been called superstar since high school when he played for the wildcats. He smiled at this thought.

"That's a grin I haven't seen on your face in a while, at least not since…."

"High school," Troy said taking the words out Zeke's mouth.

"Those were the days, weren't they," Zeke asked as he got him and Troy a beer

Troy sighed, "Sure were," he said as he took a long sip of his beer.

* * *

Gabriella had finally received her food as well as successful read through her notes five times. She put on her coat, grabbed her sack and walked out into the brisk cold of New York City.

As she made the walk to her apartment she took in city around her. She had never really had the chance to admire and explore it. Her past 6 and half years in the city had been consumed with studying, and more studying. If it hadn't been for the occasional call from Sharpay and Ryan she would have become a recluse, only coming out to go to school and to the hospital.

Sharpay and Ryan had come to New York to study drama at NYU. They both now performed in off Broadway shows, and soon hoped to jump into the mainstream.

She spoke with them once or twice a week and for that she was grateful, it made her feel less like she had lost everything when she left Albuquerque.

Gabriella lost in thought hadn't seen the person walking towards her. She soon found herself falling backwards. She waited and waited for her body to come in contact with the cold wet ground but it never came.

"Are you alright," her savior asked and yes he was her savior, only God knows what she would have landed in.

Gabriella shook her head and opened her eyes; uh yeah I'm fi….."

Gabriella felt her heart begin to race and her mouth become dry. Maybe she had hit the ground and she was in an unconscious state. Yeah, that had to be it; because there was no way in hell the eyes she stared into were actually real.

**Do ****yall**** like? Should I continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**

**AN: Thank ****yall**** so much for all the amazing reviews. I always wanted to write a reunion story and I'm so glad ****yall**** are taking to it. I have a lot planned for this story so be sure to stay tuned. I also, hope I cleared up any questions that ****yall**** had from the first chapter, if not, please feel free to enquirer.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

"This just wasn't possible. What is he doing here? Of all places to run into him New York City would have been my last guess." Gabriella thought to herself still trying to muster the ability to speak.

She hadn't seen him since they gave into the stereotype of high school love. The distance had become too much and their schedules seem to always conflict; their relationship soon after tarnished. The promise to stay in touch had been broken shortly after, it was just too painful for the both of them, so the ties were cut and that was it, but not a day went by that Gabriella didn't think of him.

"Trrroooy?" she stammered

"Gabriella?"

He had known she had been in New York City for undergrad but never had he thought she would still be here, yet alone falling into his arms. He regretted everyday not keeping his promise to stay in touch, but he had been young and stupid.

Gabriella lifted herself out of Troy's arms trying to shake the sensation of his touch. She pulled her coat tighter around her and stared at the ground knowing that if she looked into his eyes she would lose it.

They stood in silence for a moment till finally Troy spoke up, "you look great"

Gabriella let out a chuckle, yeah she looked great, she had been in the same scrubs for the past 16 hours, her hair was in a messy bun atop her head and what make-up she had put on was long gone, but yeah she looked great.

"What? I'm serious", he said as he tucked a fallen curl behind her ear.

Gabriella felt herself blushing as she looked up at him and was instantly caught by his sparkling eyes, "shit, that's exactly what you didn't want," she thought.

"Thanks, I guess, uh, listen um, I need to get going I have a lot of studying left, so, uh, it was nice seeing you," she said as she turned to walk away.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy screamed after her

She stopped, but didn't turn around. This was what she was afraid of. This was why they didn't stay in contact; it was too damn hard, too damn painful. The truth was she had never seriously dated since Troy, no one seemed to compare and now here he is feet from her, back in her present.

Troy ran up to her and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning, your choice as to where?" he said full of hope

"I don't know, it just…" she started to say, but the look in his eyes sent goose bumps all over her body. She had ignored the sensation that had surged through her when he touched her face, but this she couldn't deny, she never could, his eyes always made her melt and give in.

"Okay, meet me at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital, there is a coffee shop on the first floor, I should have a break at around 9am." She said giving him a slight smile and then walked away towards her apartment.

* * *

Troy laid in his plush king size bed replaying his encounter with Gabriella. He was still flying high. Never had he imagined that he would see her again, despite the fact that a day didn't go by that she didn't enter his mind in some way or another. He had dated other girls since Gabriella, but none seemed to measure up. Gabriella was special and that was something he had discovered years ago and it killed him that he let it slip away.

Troy, hellooo, earth to Troooooy," Chad bellowed from Troy's doorway.

Pulled out of his thoughts, "Uh, yeah Chad what's up?"

"Dude what's wrong with you? I've been standing for like five minutes."Chad exaggerated, naturally.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, you know that thing you do before you do something." Troy joked

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Troy laughed, "Man you have been hit in the head with one too many basketballs, you need to tell those kids to lay off."

Chad was the head coach for a prep school in the heart of New York City and it was common knowledge that his kids found it rather amusing to use his big afro as a target.

"Damn kids, I swear sometimes I just want to…" Chad said as he twisted his hand around an invisible throat.

Troy laughed. Chad had played for the Lakers for a couple years shortly after college, but was forced to retire when he blew out his knee. He had come to New York about a year ago when he had been offered the head coaching job at Milton Prep, not really needing the money and wanting to share his passion, he accepted. However now, the kids just got on his nerves. He had opened a sports store called _Get your head in the Game_ shortly after arriving and it was doing rather well. Chad very easy could have lived off the store, but he was stubborn and determined to tame the kids.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me down to the store, I want to check in on those retards and make sure they aren't messing things up, oh, and then you can tell what has got you so damn loopy on the way"

"Yeah, okay, I'll go, but Chad, seriously man, you have got to lay off, you spend every free moment there, you've got to trust the people you hired."

Chad looked at Troy as if he was from another planet," Cheea right, come on lets go before they mess things up."

Troy laughed; Chad was never going to change. He would always be the same goofy and neurotic guy from high school.

Naturally when they walked into _Get your head in the Game_ nothing was wrong, well at least that Troy could tell, but leave it up to Chad to find something.

"Uh, Marcus, Shaq doll does not go next to the Michael Jordan doll and the basketballs over there need to be facing out, geez, ill just do it myself," Chad said aggravated

Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head at Marcus, implying that Chad was crazy. Marcus nodded and smiled, then went over to help Chad "turn the balls outward."

"So, you really ran into Gabriella," Chad shouted from across the store," Wow, that must have been awkward, how did she look? What did she say? Did she mention Taylor, I mean they were like best friends. Ah Taylor, I wonder what she is up to?" Chad rambled, "Wait, Damn it Marcus, no, like this."

Troy laughed, "She looked great, I'm meeting her for coffee at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital tomorrow morning."

Chad turned around and looked at him confused," why are you meeting her at Morgan Stanley? That's like a hospital right, like for kids. Troy, oh my God, do you have a kid."

"Chad you are so fucking retarded, no, I think she works there or something. When I ran into her she had on scrubs, I dunno, I'm sure I'll find out more tomorrow. It just unreal ya know?"

"yeah yeah, your fire still burns bright for Gabriella." Chad said sarcastically, still messing with the balls.

Troy shook his head, "what? "Your fire still burns bright" Chad, where the hell did you hear that expression?"

Chad shrugged, "I dunno, around."

"You seriously need to lay off watching those soaps in the teachers' lounge." Troy chuckled

"But, we are about to find out who killed Brocks and Stella's baby." Chad said defensively

"Give me your man card, now, give it to me," Troy said sticking his hand out and laughing.

Chad just shrugged him off.

"Chad seriously, can we go, I think Marcus can handle it from here." Troy pleaded

Chad looked uneasy, but agreed

They made their way to Chad's beamer, hopped in and headed back to their apartment.

"Alright man, I'm beat, I'm gonna go ahead and turn in, see ya tomorrow," Troy said as he made his way to his room.

Chad went to open his mouth to say something

"Yeah, I know, find out about Taylor," Troy said rolling his eyes.

Chad laughed, "Good man, See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Troy woke that morning feeling nervous. He was excited but nervous. He really wanted today to go well.

Troy called into the office and told them that he had some personal stuff to attend to and that he would be in mid-morning.

After showering Troy put on his best suit and signature Armani cologne, he had been wearing it since high school.

He grabbed his brief case, took a deep breath and made his way out of the apartment to the parking garage.

Troy arrived at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital at around 8:55. He walked through the doors and looked around for the coffee shop that Gabriella had spoke of and shortly thereafter spotted it.

As he was about to enter the shop he spotted Gabriella sitting at a table in the back sipping her coffee and reading the paper. Her hair was pulled atop her head with occasional stray curls falling from the back and resting upon her neck. She had lightly applied some make-up to naturally tan skin which enhanced her natural beauty. Troy felt butterflies fill his stomach as he looked at her.

He made his way into the shop and over to Gabriella's table.

"Hey," he said taking a seat directly in front of her.

Gabriella bit down on her lip at the sight of him. He looked amazing in his navy pin-striped suit and his electric blue tie did wonders for his eyes, they stood out even more than they already did. Oh, and his scent, God it sent shivers up her body, it was his scent, the scent she remembered.

She smiled as she bit the inside of her cheek and pushed the butterflies away that were now flying 90 miles an hour in her stomach, "Hey"

The waitress walked up to them and turned her attention to Troy, "can I get you something?"

"Uh, yes, I will have what she is having."

They spoke in unison, "slow roast, two sugars, and one cream."

The both looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

**AN: ****I love Chad's character in the movie, he is such a stitch. He is so much fun to write. I hope ****yall**** like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Thank ****yall**** so much for all the amazing reviews. ****Im**** having so much fun writing this!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

The waitress smiled at them and then went off to fetch Troy's coffee. Troy and Gabriella sat in silence, both still recovering from the blush that formed on their faces moments before.

Gabriella sipped her coffee trying to avoid Troy's gaze. It had surprised her that Troy had remembered after all these years something as simple as how she took her coffee; which was a crazy thought, because there wasn't one thing that she had forgotten about Troy Bolton. The way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, much like he was doing now, she couldn't help but smile at that. How he hated milk, but ate it mixed with cereal. The way he always licked his lip before he kissed her or how he traced the outline of her shoulder when he wanted to make love. She remembered every sorted detail even if she didn't want to.

"Oh God, I hope I didn't freak her out with the whole coffee thing. It was a reflex," Troy thought. It had been his life six years ago to know everything about Gabriella Montez. He knew she wore her hair atop her head when she was in hurry and she bit the bottom of her lip when she was nervous. She loved oatmeal raisin cookies, but would only eat the ones with an even number of raisins. There wasn't one thing he didn't remember about her, but that was the past, he knew nothing of this new Gabriella.

Troy decided to finally break the silence; "So, uh, Gabriella, scrubs doctor you?" he said nervously, then realized what he said had come out all wrong. "I mean…"

Gabriella giggled, "I knew what you meant, but yeah I'm a fourth year medical student at Columbia. I'm doing my final rotation here at Morgan Stanley."

"Pediatrician I assume," Troy said remembering her dream

"You remembered; I'm impressed." She said coyly

"Of course I did, I remember everything about you." Troy said without thinking. "What the hell is wrong with me," he thought, "where did my filter go? Damn Chad, he is finally rubbing off on me."

Gabriella blushed, "uh, so, what are you doing now that's got you looking so great."

"Did I really just say that? Ugh, it's those damn eyes, they make me crazy." Gabriella thought, hoping he didn't hear, but the grin that formed on his face told her otherwise.

"Well, I graduated law school last year from Cornell and now I work for a small firm here in the city and I guess the suit comes with the territory," he said smiling and then giving Gabriella a look.

"Cornell, really? So you have been in New York these past three years and I never knew," she said slightly perturb, which wasn't her intention in the least.

Troy narrowed his eyes catching her tone and went to speak, but was interrupted by Gabriella, "uh, I didn't mean it like that, I just, I don't know, it's just unreal that you have been here, the same place I have for the past three years and I never knew, I guess I'm just surprised," she said giving him a nervous smile.

Troy reached out and covered her hand with his and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Gabriella, if I had known, I…."

Gabriella interrupted him and pulled her hand back, "Troy, its fine, you don't have to explain. You had no way of knowing I was still here, its fine, really, fine, fine."

Gabriella really wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, her or him. She had been taken back by the spark in his touch. The chemistry was still there and that scared her. It made her ask herself what if and she didn't like that. She couldn't afford to think about what could have been. She needed to focus on the life she had now. The future she was making by herself.

"By myself, wow, by myself, now that's depressing" she thought, "have I really become that cynical?"

She pushed the thoughts away, for now.

Troy had felt it. It was the feeling he always had whenever he was with her. His insides would turn to mush and his heart would begin to race and after all these years it was still there, she still made him feel like no woman since her had been able to and she did it with one touch.

They sat there in silence drinking their coffee not really knowing what to say now.

Gabriella started to laugh and laugh, there were no signs of it stopping anytime soon.

Troy sat there with wide eyes. He had no idea what was going on. He soon realized that the entire coffee shop was now starring.

He leaned forward over the table and whispered, "Gabriella, Gabriella, are you okay?"

She just laughed louder and harder.

Troy shifted in his seat and gave the customers around him an apologetic smile. He then turned his attention back to Gabriella, who now had her hand covering her mouth. He reached for the other one.

Gabriella, seriously, are you okay, what is so funny?" he asked in a whisper.

Gabriella took a deep breath and controlled her laughter. She looked down at her hand as it lied wrapped in Troy's.

Troy stared at her with confused eyes.

Gabriella looked into his deep blue pools and squeezed his hand," We are acting like complete strangers on a first date. I just never imagined it would be like this" She said smiling and letting out a chuckle.

Troy let out a low laugh, "yeah, I know, I mean, we've seen each other naked a ton of times for goodness sake. I know you have a little heart shape birth mark on your inner thigh and how you like too…"

Gabrielle interrupted him, "Troy, okay." She laughed," I get it; we've been through a lot together."

Troy smiled and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a pager going off.

"Damn, that's me, uh look I need to go, but it was nice seeing you," Gabriella said getting up to leave.

Troy stood as well and leaned into hug her.

Gabriella hugged back and God he smelt good she thought and couldn't help but smile. She pulled away to kiss him on the cheek, but Troy wasn't expecting it and turned his head causing Gabriella to kiss his lips, she blushed not believing she had done that "uh yeah I need to go" she said and walked away holding her fingers to her lips.

Troy stood there in a daze. His mind was blank. He couldn't believe that had just happen. He and Gabriella had kissed, sure it was an accident and it lasted 2.5 seconds, but they had kissed. He was soon brought back to reality when he realized that one, he was acting like a little girl, which needed to stop ASAP and two, Gabriella had left; he hadn't gotten her number or anything. He turned around to head for the door when he was met by Gabriella.

"Uh, I…" he started to say.

"Troy, do you want to do something tonight?" she said in a shaky voice

Troy smiled, "yeah sure, that would be great." He said trying to act cool.

Gabriella smiled, "Great, my shift ends at seven, so here is my address," she said as she wrote it down on script pad and handed it to him, "can you meet me there, at say eight?"

"Yeah that works, I'll make reservations for dinner, if that's okay?"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine, so I'll see you then?" she said as she turned to walk out the coffee shop

"Yeah, see you then and Gabriella…" he called after her

She stopped and stood in the doorway, "yeah?"

"I'm glad that guy bumped into you."

She smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Gabriella took the elevator to the third floor pediatric ICU. She could not believe she had been that forward. Had it been six years ago it would have been nothing out the ordinary. She and Troy always cut up and laughed. She had felt she could do and say anything around him, but that was over six years ago and this is now. It was like she had been pulled into another universe where she lost all her inhibitions which allowed her to fall back in check with how it use to be. These days Gabriella kept to herself, her main focus was school, she would have never made a scene in a coffee shop, much less ask someone out, even if it was someone like Troy. She wasn't sure if it was the realization that she was alone, all alone or if it was just being around Troy that made her act in a way she hadn't in years.

She stepped out of the elevator still deep in thought and a shit eaten grin plastered on her face. As soon as she realized the nurses and interns were looking at her wildly she quickly removed it.

Gabriella went on with her day as usual. Well, not as usual, Troy hadn't left her mind once and she felt herself smiling for no reason. Whenever her colleagues asked her what was up, she just said that babies had that effect on her. Yeah, she knew it was a lame excuse, but hey it worked, well, a little.

"Uh, Miss Gabriella, what is going on with you child? And don't even try to feed me that whole "babies just make me happy" nonsense you have been giving the entire floor. Girl, I have watched you work this floor since you arrived and you have never smiled at a baby like that, hmmm, so why don't you tell me what is going on with you girl?" Beatrice said putting her hand on her hip.

Gabriella laughed. Nothing got passed Beatrice. She was this sassy older nurse who had been working at Morgan Stanley for years. Beatrice knew everything that went on in the ICU and she was respected by all doctors and nurses. Gabriella wasn't sure if it was her amazing nursing abilities or the fact that they were scared of her, because everyone knew Mama Beatrice was a feisty old bird and you don't mess with feisty. Lucky for Gabriella, she had taken a liking to her on her first day. Since her mother was so far away she welcomed the motherly banter and ora that Beatrice gave off.

"Mama B, I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean, can't I just have a good day?"

"mmm hmm," Beatrice said perching her lips and giving Gabriella the one over.

"What?"

"Nothing child, I just know that look on your pretty little face has nothing to do with a good day. Only a man can make you have that look and if memory serves me right there is no man in your life so I'm just trying to put the pieces together."

Thanks Mama B for reminding me of my single status, it's one that I want to never forget," Gabriella said sarcastically, but soon felt a smile pull at her lips.

This did not go unnoticed by Mama B. She narrowed her eyes and smiled at Gabriella, "it's alright baby, I'll get the story, even though I'm pretty sure I already know it, but I'll get it, and baby girl I'm glad to see that sparkle in your eyes and a smile on your face, you should do it more, it suits you my girl. Remember I'm here whenever you want to come and tell me I'm right and of course all the dirty details." She said winking at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head, "Sure Mama B, whatever you say."

"Mmmm hmmm that's right girl," she said as she entered a patient's room

The days moved on quickly and before Gabriella knew it, her shift was over. She gathered her belongings and made her way to her car. As she pulled out of the garage her phone rang.

"Hey Sharpay, what's up"

"Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us dancing like that." Sharpay sung

"Shar, hello, Shar" Gabriella said slightly annoyed, this wasn't the first time Sharpay had called her giving her a little peek into her singing talents. It was like she had ADD, somewhere in the process of dialing her number and hitting send Shapay seemed to forget she was calling someone and would either go off on a tangent talking to herself or start singing some random song.

"Baby I can see us kissing like that. We don't need no more that he said she said." Sharpays continued to sing

"Sharpay Eleanor Evans, hello, you called me!" Gabriella screamed into the phone

"Gabriella I can't believe you just used my god awful middle name, what have I told you about that? I'm just Sharpay Evan, nothing more nothing less, well, I hopefully will be just Sharpay one day, you know, like Madonna or Cher." Sharpay rambled as she thought of the glorious possibility.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled, "Anyway Shar, what's up?

"Oh yeah, uh, are you free tonight?" Shar laughed, "What am I saying of course you are."

"Thanks Shar, you really know how to make me feel good about myself."

"Gabs I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

"Whatever Sharpay, but if you must know, I have plans." She said smugly

Just then Gabriella heard tires screeching and the sounds of horns wailing.

"Shar are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I just swerved into oncoming Traffic, you have what tonight?" Sharpay said in shock.

"I have plans, I know you heard me, but I'm glad to know you almost died in shock," Gabriella laughed.

"Um, are you going to leave me in the dark or do you plan on telling with whom and where?"

"Well, first off, please gather yourself because I don't want you swerving into oncoming traffic again or running over a biker."

"You nudge one little biker with your car and no one want to forget it, geez, he came out of nowhere, I mean, seriously, how could you not see a bright pink Mercedes coming your way. "

"Shar you were in the bike lane"

"Pish posh, he just had a few scratches, for the love of God take it like man."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah a broken clavicle and a concussion, but yeah, he just had a few scratches."

"Whatever, he was well compensated, now stop changing the subject, who are you going out with?

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Troy"

There were the screeches again and horn wails again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, Sharpaaay"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, it was a deer, I had to swerve to miss it."

"Yeah Shar, a deer, in the middle on New York City," Gabriella laughed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, we are talking about Troy Bolton, The Troy Bolton. The Troy who you are still madly in love with Troy Bolton and yes don't deny it, we allll know. Matter of fact Taylor and I had this exact discussion last week."

"Glad to know my friends are talking about me behind my back"

"Oh please Gabs, get a grip, we weren't talking about you behind your back, it's not talking behind your back if it's the obvious truth, duh, we were talking facts. I mean, you know facts. It's just like all those doctor books you and Taylor read for fun. You know facts."

"Sharpay, for the last time, it's not for fun, we are studying to be doctors. You know like the ones who helped that poor biker you hit"

"Why Gabs, Why, Why must we keep bringing that up? Why would you do that to me?"

"Shar I don't have time for your dramatics or to analyze you problems. Call Taylor, she is the one wanting to specialize in psychology. Speaking of I need to call her and find out where she is doing her internship"

"Whatever, back to the issue at hand, what is Troy Bolton doing here in New York City?"

"He has been here for over three years, believe it or not."

What! Shit, damn little girl needs to watch where she is going. Wait, are you serious and you never knew, Wow, that's some crazy shit."

"Shar, why would I know, we hadn't talked since we split the middle of freshman year. I had no idea he had gone to law school at Cornell and he had no idea I stayed at Columbia for medical school."

"Wait, law school, Troy "superstar" Bolton is a lawyer. What is going on with the universe?"

Gabriella laughed; Sharpay was so dramatic, all the time.

"Shar I sense a trip down memory lane and as much as I would like to put myself through that hell, I really need to go. He is picking me up in less than hour." Gabriella said as she walked into her apartment.

"You better call me later and tell me all the deets!" Sharpay demanded

"Will do! Bye Sharpay"

Gabriella took the fastest shower of her life. She rummaged through her closet trying to find something nice to wear. Troy had only seen her in her frumpy scrubs and that was embarrassing. She had to come find something good. She came across a sleeveless gold dress with beading. This will do, she thought.

After putting on the dress she lightly applied some mascara and eye shadow along with some bronzer. She dabbed on some perfume and applied her favorite opaque lip gloss. Deciding that she had been sporting the disheveled up do too long, she tamed her curls and then pulled a few strands back fastening them with a gold pin.

The door bell rang and she jumped. She slipped on her bronze Christian Louboutin peep toes, took a deep breath and gave herself one more look over. She walked into the living room and opened the door. There he stood, the first and only love of her life. He looked so sexy in his dark denim jeans and white button up oxford. He had defiantly gotten some fashion sense, since the last time she had seen him, his Cole Hahn loafers matched perfectly with his chunky brown belt. She loved how the olive corduroy blazer brought out the light hues in his hair and oh, those eyes sparked bluer than she had ever remembered, but what really had her picking her mouth up of the floor was how muscular he had become. God, the way his shirt slightly clung to finely toned torso was incredible.

She halted the thoughts in her head. "What is going on with me," she thought, "I'm acting like a teenager. His eyes sparked bluer, what the hell was that. Oh God, please give me the strength to compose myself because apparently my mind has gone bonkers."

Troy smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. He admired her supple curves that scrubs he had recently seen her in did no justice. Her body had changed from what he last remembered. Her face was more toned and slim, her body had taken on that of a women's form. She had been sexy back then, but man she was over the top now. He had never seen something so breathe taking. He found himself wanting to see what was hidden under that little dress.

"You look amazing," he said in his deep husky voice that always sent chills up Gabriella's spine.

She smiled, and rubbed her hand up his arm signaling she felt the same about him, but just didn't have the words to say it.

They walked out of her apartment to dinner, not knowing what the night might bring.

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope ****yall**** like it as much I do. Please review and leave me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Thank ****yall**** so much for all the amazing reviews. ****This is a long one, but I think ****yall**** will like the outcome!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Troy wasn't sure what to say, which was odd because he was paid to know what to say in all situations. He tried his hardest to keep his focus on the road and not on Gabriella. It was as if he had to keep looking over to make sure she was real or to see if her dress had inched up any further thanks to her constant fidgeting. He couldn't help it; she looked amazing and something as small as a little leg on Gabriella drove him wild. It was like she was toying with him, the way she did in high school.

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat as she tried to come up with something to say. She looked over at Troy and caught him staring at her, well not her, but her legs. She smiled, "I guess I still got it" she thought. She remembered back in high school how she would deliberately hike her up her skirt or lower her shirt just to get him all jazzed up. It was rather entertaining, because Troy being the gentlemen he was, knew it wasn't polite to stare, so he would only take occasional glances till finally he became so frustrated that he gave in all together, leading to some of the best make out sessions and sex ever.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Gabriella asked

"Ortega's, have you heard of it?"

"No, sorry, I don't really get out very often. I spend a majority of my time at the hospital or at school," she giggled, "Yeah; I know I'm a loser,"

Troy smiled as he parked the car and then turned his attention to Gabriella, "Well, I think you are going to love what this restaurant has to offer," he said and then he took her hand in his, "and Gabriella, you could never be a loser."

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip and looked into his sparkling eyes feeling chills go down her spine. "What is he doing to me?" she thought.

"Come on," he said as he let go of her hand. She went to open her door, but Troy had beaten her to it. He smiled and reached out his hand, she took it.

"Hey Troy, how are you this evening," John, the assistant manager greeted

"I'm great John, We're here for dinner, the reservation is for 8:30"

"Ah, here you are, right this way."

"So, I take it you come her often," Gabriella said with a little chuckle.

Troy smiled, "you could say that."

"Is this okay?" John asked in regards to the table and the location.

"This is great john, thanks, oh and can you…"

"Yes, I'll tell him you are here."

Gabriella looked at him inquisitively

Troy just smiled, "you will see."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes

Troy laughed, he knew she was trying to read him, "the answer isn't written on my face Ella"

Gabriella felt like she was going to melt in her seat. She hadn't been called Ella, in well, over six years.

She laughed, "Fine, I'll play along, for now."

He smiled; he knew this was killing her. She hated not knowing. She had always pulled out the big guns to get things out of him back in high school and he gave in every time. Fortunately for him, it wasn't six years ago and none of these tactics could be done in public.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wait much longer, here he comes now."

"What? Here who comes?"

Gabriella turned around to see who Troy was looking at and she froze. "No freaking way is that Zeke Baylor, the Zeke Baylor from high school. The only guy to tame Sharpay, Zeke Baylor, what is he doing here? Sharpay is going to have a fit when she hears this." She thought

Troy stood to greet him, "what's up man?"

"Not much, John told me you were here on a date, wow man, it's been a while since I heard that"

Troy widen his eyes, "that wasn't embarrassing at all" he thought,

"Um, yeah, well, Zeke, you remember Gabriella?"

Zeke turned his attention to where Gabriella was sitting

"Gabi? Is that you? Oh my God, we were just talking about you the other and oh…"

Troy interpreted him, "yeah Zeke, I ran into her yesterday, crazy huh?" he said giving him the eye implying for him to shut the hell up and stop embarrassing him.

Zeke caught on and Troy was thankful for that.

Gabriella stood up out of her seat and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my, I can't believe it. What are you doing here?

"This is my restaurant." He replied proudly

Gabriella's mouth dropped. She looked around to take in its beauty. She always knew Zeke would be successful, after all he is an amazing cook, but she never fathomed that at 25 he would have all this.

"Zeke, this place is amazing. Congratulations."

"Thanks Gabi, well, I'm going to let you guys get back to dinner, but Gabi are you living here in the city?"

"Yeah, I'm about to finished up my last year of medical school."

"Good for you, well, feel free to drop by anytime, it be great to catch up."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Zeke, I will, it was great seeing you."

"You too Gabi, Troy I'll talk to later," he said giving him a wink

Troy rolled his eyes the reverted his attention back to Gabriella.

Gabriella stared at Troy intently.

"What, is there something on my face?" he said touching his nose, his lips, and his cheeks

"Very funny, why didn't you tell me we were going to Zeke's restaurant or that you still talked to him for that matter?"

Troy laughed, "Well, considering I have spent a total of maybe two hours in your company, it would have been rather difficult to bring up"

Gabriella giggled, "Touché"

"Since you seem so distraught by my not telling you about Zeke…"

Gabriella sensed his sarcasm and gave him a head shake.

Troy continued, "Then I should probably tell you that Chad lives in New York as well, matter of fact he is my roommate."

Gabriella's mouth gaped open," Really?

Troy laughed and then told her the story about how he played for the Lakers but got hurt and had to retire and how he opened a sports store as well as worked as a coach at a prep school.

Gabriella brought her hand to her mouth as she burst into laughter at the thought of Chad trying to tame children. He had tried to help Taylor on several occasions baby-sit her little cousin and failed miserably.

Troy admired her as she laughed. He knew she was remembering all the times they had in high school He notice how her laugh, her mannerism, her expressions hadn't changed. He smiled at her beauty.

"Troy, you okay?"Gabriella said smiling

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He said not realizing he had zoned out.

Troy cleared his throat, "um, so do you still talk to anyone from high school?

She giggled, "Yeah, I talk to Sharpay just about every other day, she and Ryan live here in the city. They are both working in the theatre, big shocker, I know. Um, I talk to Taylor about once a week she is about to finish her fourth year of medical school at Stanford. I'm hoping she takes an internship her in New York, but we shall see."

"Wow, I had no idea"

"Yeah, oh and before you ask, because I know you are thinking it, Yes, Sharpay is just as crazy"

The both laughed

"Good to know" he said admiring her smile again

Gabriella couldn't believe how comfortable she felt being around him again. It was like they had stepped back in time. Troy was still as gorgeous as ever and he still had the ability to make her stomach flip. It was unreal. She couldn't remember laughing this much, well, if you don't count all the Sharpay stories and incidents.

"So, how much longer till I can call you Dr. Montez?" Troy asked giving her a flirtatious smile as he closed his menu and thanked the waiter

She chuckled trying to hide her blush, "well, I just took my final boards, I should get the results any day, other than that, I have this final rotation then graduation next month."

"Ah, so then what's next for Dr. Montez?"

She smiled; she loved the way he said that, it was so sensual "uh, I accepted an internship at Morgan Stanley, so I'll be staying there for at least another year"

Troy felt an odd feeling of relief overcome him.

"Good for you, you are going to be an amazing doctor, you have such an amazing touch."

Gabriella blushed

Troy soon realized what he had just said, "I didn't mean it like that." Well, yes he did, but not in that context at that time.

She reached her hand out over the table and covered his, "I know what you meant," she said looking into his eyes smiling.

Feeling bold he looked down at their hand and laced them together then looked back up into her eyes and smiled.

She smiled back

The both took in a deep breath as the spark rushed through their veins.

Just then the waiter brought them their food, causing them to separate their hands. They both cleared their throats and looked at their food.

"Wow, Zeke sure has out done himself," she said trying to shake the feeling that had just taken over her body. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was just something she hadn't felt in six years.

* * *

"Well, this is me," Gabriella said as she and Troy approached her door.

Troy smiled, "so it is."

"Yep." She responded fumbling with her keys.

"Uh huh" he said

"I had a great time tonight," "Do you want to come in" The both said at the same time

"What" they said in unison

They both laughed.

"I said, I had great time tonight Gabriella"

She smiled, "me too," she bit down on her bottom lip, "um, do you want to come in and have some coffee or something?"

He smiled, they had just finished coffee at the restaurant, but he would drink ten more cups if it meant not having to leave her at that moment.

Once they entered, Gabriella made her way to the coffee pot to ready it and Troy walked around the living room taking it all in. He smiled as he came across a picture of the gang from when they were in high school. He picked it up off the shelf and looked at everyone. Chad has his arms wrapped tight around Taylor's neck, Zeke was smiling as Sharpay kissed his cheek, and Ryan had his arm around Kelsi's shoulder. Then he looked at him and Gabriella, who were in the dead center. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin resting firmly on her shoulder. Her hands were laced with his and they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Whatcha looking at", Gabriella said walking into the living room carrying two cups of coffee

Troy jumped, and held up the picture

"Ah, yeah, that's one my favorite pictures." She said taking a seat on the couch.

Troy took the coffee and sat next her, the picture still in hand, "This was at the graduation brunch, right?

She smiled crossing her legs and taking a ship of her coffee, not realizing her dress had just hiked up several inches. "yep"

Troy looked down at her movement and noticed that more of her had become visible. He scratched the back of his neck and turned his attention away from her. "It's not right to stare" he told himself, "but my God, that's all I want to do, well not all I want to do. I really want to run my hand up and down her leg, nibble her neck and taste her sweet breath, but yeah, I can't do that now can I, ah the torture. I've got to get my mind straight"

"That was a fun day," he said staring at picture

"Yeah, it was," she said reaching for the picture as Troy went to take a sip of his coffee. Her hand accidently bumped his cup spilling it on his lap.

Troy jumped up

Gabriella starting laughing

Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella and laughed himself, "Hey, it's not funny, my crotch is burning"

Gabriella laughed even harder

Troy gave her a little pout.

She did her best to control her laughter and stood up, "okay, I'm sorry, let me help you"

She walked into the kitchen to get some towels. She felt him tense up as she began to tab his pants, she blushed, "oh, I'm sorry," she said handing him the towel and standing back up.

He smiled

Gabriella laughed, "Um Troy, you it have all over your jacket too"

"Shit," he said

She smiled," let me help you," she said as she placed her hands on his solid chest and moved them to the side slowly sliding the jacket off his shoulders. She watched as she moved it down his arms till it fell to the ground. She lifted her eyes till they locked with his blue ones.

Troy placed his hand on her arms and ran them up it till they reached her petite shoulders. He felt her shutter and his touch and he smiled. His eyes still locked with her, he moved his hands from her shoulder and cupped her face in his hands. Gabriella covered his hands with hers as Troy leaned in bringing their faces closer together.

Gabriella smiled and closed the gap, covering his lips with hers. Troy ran his tongue over her bottom lip signaling his want. Gabriella smiled and parted her lips. Troy massaged her tongue with his till they both needed to break for air.

"God, Ella" he said in a low groan.

She smiled brining her hands back to his shirt and began to unbutton it. She had no idea what had come over her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he looked so unbelievably sexy or if it was all the feelings that she pushed away years ago, that were now rushing back. Whatever it was, she was running with it and wasn't stopping till she made her dreams a reality.

"Ella, are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded

He smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips.

Troy had dreamed of having Gabriella in his arms again, but it was just that, a dream. He never imagined he would be with her again, not like this.

Gabriella grabbed his hand and led the shirtless Troy into the bedroom.

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist with one arm, pulling her tight to him and kissed her passionately. He soon found the hem of her dress and slowly lifted it up her body finally stopping once her bare butt was exposed. He gave her right check a squeeze, then lifted her up, to which she responded with wrapping her legs around him. Never breaking the kiss he placed her gently on the bed.

Gabriella pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. She lifted her arms, signaling that she wanted him to the honors of undressing her. Troy obliged. Gabriella inched further back on the bed till her head was resting against the head board. Troy climbed onto the bed and moved till he was lying on top of her. He ran his hands up her legs to her stomach stopping at her breast giving them a slight squeeze, then kissed her passionately.

Gabriella moaned into his mouth and began to fumble with his belt buckle, finally throwing it to the ground. She wiggled underneath him so that she was in perfect position to unbutton his jeans.

Troy pulled away from their kiss breathing heavy and smiling. He looked into her eyes and moved his hand down to her shoulder pushing they strap of her bra down, then kissing where it once was.

Gabriella arched her back at this touch. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin

Gabriella had finally undone his jeans. Troy wiggled his way out of them till they fell to the ground with his shoes. Troy inched up her body allowing his hardness to graze her leg and undid the clasped of her bra. He pushed it aside and brought his mouth down to her breast and started to tongue her nipple, causing her to moan and arch her back, to which he smiled inwardly.

Gabriella moved her hands up and down his sculptured back as she enjoyed the sensations Troy was causing her body to feel. She brought her hand around his front sliding it down his boxers taking his erect penis in her hands. She squeezed it gently then ran her finger over the tip, causing Troy to moan. She loved it.

Troy didn't know how much more he could take of this. He wanted to be inside her. As if in a hurry, he moved himself out of Gabriella's grasp and pushed down her panties then slid down his boxers. He maneuvered himself over her again, Gabriella giggled at his actions and took his face in her hand and kissed him passionately.

Troy moved his hand down her body till it reached her wetness. He massaged her clit with his thumb causing her breathing to become more erratic.

"Are you ready?" he asked between kisses.

She nodded

He reached over the side of the bed to where his jeans were and pulled a condom out of his wallet. He slid it on and hovered over her.

"You are so beautiful Ella"

She smiled and covered his lips with hers.

He thrust into her causing the both of them to moan. It felt incredible. He grabbed her leg pushed in towards her allowing him to enter her fully. Troy swirled his hips and moved in and out her with consistency

Gabriella moaned. "God he was always amazing in bed," she thought. It wasn't just his skill it was something else. He made her feel complete and full. When they had sex she felt it in her head, her stomach and her heart. It was a feeling like none she had ever felt

Troy felt tingles all over his body as he felt Gabriella move with him. He had missed this. Sex with Gabriella had always been mind blowing. The way she worked her body and touched his skin made him hard just thinking about it and now here he was and it was just as astounding if not more so than he had remembered.

Troy felt her body begin to shake and heard her moans become louder. He knew she was getting close and so was he. He twirled his hip and thrust into her a few more times till he felt her walls constrict around his penis and they came together.

Troy rolled off Gabriella trying to catch his breath. They hadn't said much during, unless you count the constant moans and screams.

Gabriella licked her lip and let out deep breath, "That was, wow, yeah, wow"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, that would be the word I would use," he said turning on his side to face her. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Will you stay and hold me Troy"

He smiled and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his bare chest and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sharpay arrived at Gabriella's apartment early that morning. She had waited for Gabriella's call last night and got nothing. Sharpay Evans doesn't wait so she got herself up early that morning and drove herself as safely as possible to Gabriella's apartment.

She banged on the door, "Gabriella Montez, Are you in there?" she yelled.

She continued to bang, "Gabriella, if you are in there open this door right now."

Still nothing

"Gaaaabrrrieellla!!!"

The apartment door next to Gabriella's open and a frumpy women walked out, "Excuse me do you know what time its"

Sharpay turned her attention to the women. She tilted her head and smirked and said in a sweet yet bitch voice, "did you know, that you're suppose to have two, count them, one… two," she said raising two finger," eyebrows? I'd looking to getting that attended too, okay, now go back to whatever it is you were doing and let me be, Thanks"

The women huffed and walked back into her apartment slamming the door

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "like that's gonna scare me, pulease!"

She banged on the door once more, "Gabriella, I'm assuming that you are being held against your will and that you are tied to your head post with dental floss. I'm counting to five and if I don't see you I'm calling the police"

* * *

Gabriella awoke to the sound of banging. She shook her head and looked to her left and saw a sleeping Troy. All the accounts of last night began to flood her head. She and Troy had slept together and it had been amazing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by screaming, "Sharpay?" she questioned

"Oh fuck, Sharpay"

Troy shot up of bed, "what, what is going on, are you okay?"

"I should have known her crazy ass would come over here"

Troy looked at her confused.

She looked over at Troy, "she knew I was having dinner with you"

Troy nodded in understanding and then it hit him, "oh shit" he knew how nosey Sharpay was.

"Yeah, I know"

"So, she really is still just as crazy"

"Uh, yeah, she probably has the New York police department on their way here because I didn't call her last night and tell her how it went."

Troy smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "well, you were a little preoccupied" he said kissing her neck

Gabriella giggled, "I would say so"

Stay here, I need to handle this, if she see's you she will have a coronary

Gabriella walked into the living room to hear Sharpay counting

Gabriella opened the door just as Sharpay reached two.

"So, you are alive and not tied to you bed post by dental floss. I thought I was going to have to call in Grissom and the team" Sharpay said

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, what did I tell you about watching CSI, I thought we discussed that it was T.V.show"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "What the hell happen to your hair, its all, everywhere"

Then it dawned on her, "oh…my…god, you had sex! You have sex hair. Shut up, no way!" she said trying to push through the door.

Gabriella stopped her, "Sharpay I just woke up, let me take a shower and I will meet you for lunch and tell you all about my night," she whispered.

"He's still here isn't he? Troy, Troy," She yelled

"ssshhhh," Gabriella said, " I do have neighbors

"Oh yeah, that cyclopes one came out and yelled at me, it's okay I took care of it"

Gabriella shook her head; she didn't have time to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"So, Martha's at 12?" she asked Sharpay

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, Fine, but I don't want cliff notes I want the full detailed story"

"Okay, fine, See you later Shar" she said closing the door.

She turned around and leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes.

She opened them to find a wet Troy with a towel draped around his waist approaching her. He obviously had taken a shower. He looked like hot sex. "Hot sex, what was she 17?", she thought but, God did he look good.

**AN: please review and tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Thank ****yall**** so much for all the amazing reviews. ****I'm having a blast writing this ****fic****! I hope ****yall**** are enjoying it too!!!**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella walked into Martha's diner and saw Sharpay in the corner demanding something of the waiter. She took a deep breath as she realized that this lunch was going to be tiring, stressful, interesting and god knows what else. Thank God it was her day off, she would be able to go home and put a cold pack on her head and recoup from this lunch that was about to take place.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dr. sex hair herself." Sharpay said as Gabriella took to the seat next to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed her purse on the ground below her, "You're a riot Shar, a real riot," she said sarcastically.

"Well, whatever, let's get to it, tell me EVERYTHING" Sharpay said as she moved closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with confusion, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh this, nothing, I'm playing a flapper in my next show. I'm trying to get into character."

Gabriella raised her brow and lip, as she took in the black sequin get-up, fishnets, tap shoes and insanely large pink bowa."

Just as she was about to comment Sharpay lit her Audrey Hepburn cigarette, "Tell me darling how was the bing bing?" Sharpay said in an awful British accent.

The waitress approached them, "um, excuse me miss, there is no smoking in here."

Sharpay turned her head towards the waitress and scowled, "Can't you tell that I'm in the middle of a very important conversation here," she said as she puffed on her cigarette, coughing seconds later.

"I understand that miss, but there is no smoking in here"

Sharpay coughed, "ugh, if this were still the 1940's I wouldn't be hassled like this." She ranted in her awful British accent.

"Sharpay, just put it out," Gabriella said trying to hold back laughter.

"Fine," she said with attitude as she put out her cigarette, "umm you can go now, shew" she said to the waitress.

"Ugh some people, I swear."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about," she said she messed with the large bowa around her neck.

"And that would be?' Gabriella asked playing dumb.

"Gabriella Montez, don't you play dumb with me. I know you let Troy Bolton cross the promise land, now spill, start to climax"

Gabriella's head had already starting hurting and she had only been at the diner for five minutes.

"He took me to Ortega's and…"

Sharpay interrupted, "shut up, he took you to Ortega's? That's like one of the best restaurants in the city. It's like impossible to get reservation without a week notice. I naturally, have never had to wait that long because daddy usually makes a call…"

Gabriella not wanting to hear Sharpay go on and on about her Dad's abilities interrupted her, "Well, Troy probably got in so easily because of Zeke."

Sharpay spit out or coffee and began to cough, "Zeke?"

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, it's his restaurant."

"Shut up…..Shuuut up!"

"Yeah, he came up to the table and talk with us. I was quite shocked myself, but you know, I always knew he would do great things."

"Yeah, yeah, did he say anything about me? OMG, how did he look? Is he married? I bet he is, ugh, to some stupid ugly bitch who can't dress," she said as she smoothed out her sequins and fixed her bowa, "stupid whore, I hate her."

There was silence.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die alone." Sharpay bellowed as she threw head down onto the table in front of them. "He's married to some stupid fat whore, why, why do things like this happen to good people?" She lifted her head, "Why Gabriella, why?"

Gabriella shook her head. She didn't think it was possible for Sharpay to get crazier, but she was quickly being proved wrong.

"Shar you need to calm down, people are staring,"

"baahhh" Sharpay fake cried.

"Sharpay, stop! I never said he was married. Troy never said he was married, matter of fact I don't recall seeing a wedding ring either."

Sharpay face lit up and she cracked a smile. She leaned back in her chair, "Okay so where were we?" She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay as if she had three heads. She had gone from complete hysterics to normal, well normal for Sharpay, in under three seconds.

"What! Don't look at me like that. Now spill, how was it? Good? I remember you being very please with him in high school." Sharpay said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Incredible." Gabriella said as she brought her hand to her mouth remembering she never fully admitted to them having sex.

Sharpay laughed "knew I'd get out of you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"What? What makes you ask that?"

"Please Gabriella, do I look stupid." She said as she adjusted the feather headband on her head.

Gabriella went to speak

"Shut up, anyway, you have never gotten over that blue eyed stud. Give me some credit; I'm not just theatrically talented and beautiful. I know you girl"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "he wants to get together again, I just don't know, there is just so much history there and I haven't seen him in over six years and what if its turns into a big ole mess and I can't go through that again"

Sharpay furrowed her brow, then slapped Gabriella hard on the arm, "What the fuck is wrong you?"

Gabriella rubbed her arm, "What the hell Shar?"

"Gabs you need to wake up, you obviously still have feelings for him and he for you. You guys slept together last night for goodness sakes. Which you wouldn't have done if you didn't still have it bad for him, I mean face it Gabs you haven't given it up in a loooong while so this means something."

Gabriella took in most of what Sharpay was saying.

"Oh, and don't start bringing up the whole doctor shit because you and I both know that it's just a cop out, so if you're looking for an excuse you should come up with a better one, eh"

Sharpay was right, as crazy as that was, she was right. She was just about done with school and as long as he was willing to work with her schedule why couldn't she give it try, that is if he wanted to. God, knows the feelings are still there, the sex last night prove that.

"Okay, I'll meet him again."

Sharpay winked at her, "good, now I need to go, I'll call you later" she said as she stood.

Gabriella watched at Sharpay put on her big sunglasses and tossed the bowa around her neck

"Oh and Gabs…"

"I know, get info on Zeke"

Sharpay smiled, "Fabulous" she said and strut out of the diner.

Gabriella sat for a moment thinking. She took a deep breath, it was time for her to take a chance and Troy was going to be that chance.

* * *

Troy walked into his apartment with a huge smile on his face.

"Went well, I assume" Chad said as he popped up from the kitchen.

Troy jumped, "what the hell man, don't scare me like that….what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the tormentors?"

Chad let out a sigh and walked into the living room exposing why he was home

Troy burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, I can't get it off" Chad said shaking his hand up and down.

"Chad, you really should quit that job," Troy said between laughs.

"Chad Danforth is not a quitter."

"Now, how the hell am I going to get this damn ball off my hand? I think the little fuckers used bionic super glue, ugh, it won't come off."

Troy examined the basketball that was attached to his best friends hand, "I don't know man, it's really on there"

"No shit dude"

"Maybe we should take you to hospital or something"

"What, fuck no! This is embarrassing. I'll just wait it out. There has got to be a way to get this off"

Troy laughed, "I don't know man"

Chad let out a sigh, "hey what are you doing home, shouldn't you be like defending the law or something?"

"I called in sick"

"So, you are just getting home I see, last night must have went well" Chad said nudging Troy with his non basketball hand.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not going there Chad."

"Fine, but you're in the same clothes as last night; I mean I'm no rocket scientist…"

"Obviously" Troy said motioning to Chad's hand.

"Shut up, as I was saying, you totally shacked!"

Troy didn't say anything.

"And you had sex!"

Troy turned to face him and glared.

"You did, ha, now that's interesting"

Chad, can we move on, like getting that ball off your dumbass hand"

"Are you seeing her again?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, she's kind of busy finishing up medical school" Troy said as he threw himself on the couch.

"Wow, medical school," Chad said as he and his ball sat in the big leather chair in the den.

"Yep, and guess who else is in medical school?"

Chad thought for a second, "Sharpay"

Troy laughed thinking about how Gabriella had told him Sharpay was still just as crazy, "No Taylor, but she does still talk to Sharpay"

Chad smiled at the mention of Taylor, "Really, hmmm"

"Yeah, Ella said something about her maybe doing an internship or something here in the city"

"Hmmm, I wonder if she still thinks of me. Oh, God I hope she's not married. Ugh, I bet she is, Damn" Chad rambled as she rested his head on his basket ball hand.

Troy laughed, "Chad you are such a girl sometimes."

"Whatever man, so uh, Sharpay, huh?"

"Yeah she and Ryan live here in the city and work off Broadway. Apparently Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan have been here since we left for college"

"Man, that's crazy. Who knew?"

"I wish I had," Troy said under his breath.

"What?" Chad asked

"Nothing, Chad, dude, you have to get that ball of your hand."

Chad grunted, "No shit, but how?"

Troy thought for a moment, "Uh, we could go see Ella, she may know how."

Chad narrowed his eyes, "I dunno, she is gonna think I'm an idiot, remember when my hair got stuck in her locker and she didn't help she just laughed and laughed."

"First off, that was fucking funny and you know it and secondly what else are you going to do?"

Chad scoffed, "Fine, let's go"

Troy stood up from the couch, "Let me hop in the shower, and change and then we can go to her apartment. She's not at the hospital today"

Chad laughed

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever man," Troy said as he walked into his bedroom.

"I'll just wait here while you wash the sex off "Chad snorted feeling rather pleased with his comment, even though it was beyond stupid.

Troy turned around, "shut the fuck up man" he said and turned back to enter the bathroom with a huge grin on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Troy made his way out of his room in pair dark jeans, a kaki long sleeve Lacoste polo and black puma's. "You ready man?"

Chad got up from the chair slowly, "I guess"

Troy handed him a jacket.

Chad looked at him with confusion, "uh, thanks man, but it's not that cold out, I'll be fine."

Troy shook his head, "it's to cover the ball"

"Ahhh, gotcha!"

"Yeah, let's go, I'll drive since obviously you can't"

"Haha very funny"

Troy and Chad arrived at Gabriella's twenty minutes later. Troy felt butterflies fill his stomach as he stood in front of her door

"Dude what are you waiting for?"

Troy took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Moments later Gabriella opened the door.

Troy felt like all the air had been taken out of him. She stood there in a pair of short cotton shorts, a sports bra, and her hair was in a messy bun on her head with sweat glistening all over her. She had obviously been working out.

Gabriella removed the headphones from her ears. "Troy, uh what are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

She looked down at what she was wearing, "fuck, I look like a sweaty mess right now "she said to herself as she messed with her hair.

"Uh, we need your help."

"We?"

Chad appeared from the corner, "yeah, we?"

"Chad!" she screamed as she threw herself at him and hugged him tight.

Chad laughed, "Hey Gabs, your nice and sweaty there"

Gabriella blushed, "uh, yeah sorry, I was on the elliptical, uh anyway, what can I do for you?"

Troy took the jacket off Chad's hand exposing the ball, turning Chad's hand over to show that it was stuck and going nowhere.

Gabriella burst out laughing, "How the hell did that happen?"

Chad groaned, "long story"

Gabriella laughed even harder.

Troy watched as her chest rose and fall. He admired how the sweat glisten on her chest. "God, she looks sexy" he thought. Her laugh brought a smile to his face.

"Ha ha, I know it's funny, but please tell me you can help me"

Gabriella stopped laughing but still had a smirk on her face, "let's see, come on in"

She moved out of the door frame so that Chad and his ball could enter. As Troy was about to walk in she moved in more so that he would rub up against her, "Hey," she said biting down on her lip.

Troy smiled, "Hey"

"Seriously can you guys stop making googly eyes at each other and come help me" Chad yelled, "God, it's like fucking high school all over again, "Chad said under his breath.

Troy and Gabriella just grinned as she shut the door and they made their way over to Chad.

**AN****: I hope you liked it!! Please tell me what ****yall**** thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: **** I really like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I loved ****yalls**** reviews, Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella sat down on the coffee table in front of Chad, while Troy took a seat on the leather chair that faced her side.

"Alright Chad, give me the hand with the basketball"

Chad groaned.

"Come on, you're acting worse than the kids I see everyday"

"Damn kids"

"Chad, seriously, I need you to give me your hand, If your good I think I rummage up sucker," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny Gabs, ugh, fine," Chad said as he stuck out his basketball hand.

Gabriella examined his hand and let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry Chad, but I haven't seen you in like six years and naturally the first time I do see you it would be under some odd circumstance like this."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Troy let out a laugh and Gabriella turned to look at him. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me, Troy can you please stop looking at her like that, I need to get this damn ball off my hand and your, "I want to fuck you eyes" are not helping things, geez"

Troy blushed, "How…"

"Please you guys aren't fooling anyone, just like you didn't in high school. Every time you two did that little looky thing you guys just did, we all knew it was just a matter of time before you two disappeared," Chad laughed, "Yeah, actually we use to bet on whose clothes would be on backwards when you guys came back. I won 300 dollars one time, Sharpay was so pissed"

"Chad" Troy and Gabriella yelled in unison

"What?" he responded innocently.

"Whatever, now please help me Gabs"

Gabriella furrowed her brows, "fine, only because Taylor is going to love this story"

Chad's mouth dropped, "wha, wha, what, no!"

Gabriella giggled, "Afraid so Chad"

Chad pouted as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Wow Chad, those kids did a number on you, this thing is really on here"

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways Mr. Danforth."

"mmm hmm, he said as he shot daggers and Troy.

"I think I have some solution in my bag, that we used at the hospital to take the suctions off our patients skin, I'll be right back" She said she walked back into her room.

Troy watched her as she walked to her room. He loved how her little shorts clung to her firm ass and toned legs.

"What the fuck dude," Chad said as he hit Troy on the arm knocking him out of his trance.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry did I stop you from drooling at Gabs, I by no means want to stop you from doing that, I mean who cares if I'm sitting here with a fucking ball glued to my hand thanks to the kids of Satan. Oh, yeah it's no big deal that you told her all about it because I'm sure she won't tell Tay and I'm sure her and her stupid ass husband won't have a big laugh, yeah its cool, stare away, and drool away."

"Chad, have you lost your mind?"

"What, no, ugh, I just want to get this ball off my hand. Those little fuckers are so getting it tomorrow"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, sure they are" he said sarcastically.

"Alright Chad, this should do the trick," Gabriella said as she entered the room again.

Troy felt the strong urge to pull her down onto him as she walked by.

Gabriella sat in front of Chad again and squeezed the liquid around the skin that surrounded the ball.

"Now, this is going to take a minute and it may hurt a bit, but I'm gonna pull it off slowly."

Gabriella let the liquid absorb. Once it did so she began to lift the ball.

"Damn Chad that's a lot of glue residue, what did they use the whole bottle?"

Troy got up and leaned over Gabriella to see Chad's hand.

Gabriella felt Troy's chest resting against her bare back and the heat of his breath tickling the back of her neck as he breathed. When she felt a chill run up her spine she turned to look at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Chad rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

Gabriella drew her attention away from Troy still very aware that he was still hovering over her examining her work. She squirted some more liquid on his hand and with in five minutes he was basketball free.

"Well, there you go Chad, I'm sure the kids will be disappointed tomorrow"

"Yeah, well whatever, they are so gonna get it tomorrow"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled while Chad examined his two free hands.

"Gabs, thank you so much," he said pulling her into a hug.

Gabriella laughed, "Anytime" she said as she turned her attention to Troy and then quickly back to Chad.

"So is there anything else I can do for you guys?"

"Nah, I'm good, but I'm sure Troy would love to get some more filling up action, so I can go wait in the car"

"Chad, what the fuck was that?"

"What, I was kidding"

Troy stood there with his mouth gaped open

"I was kidding, Gabs knew I was kidding, right Gabs?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, Troy its fine I knew he was kidding"

"Alright, well I guess we're gonna get going, thanks Ella," Troy said as he put his hand on her hips and kissed her on the check.

She smiled and locked eyes with him, "no problem"

Troy smiled, "Come on Chad, let's go, you need to rest because only God knows what those kids are going to do to you tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Dad," he said sarcastically, "Bye Gabs, thanks so much." He said giving her a hug.

Gabriella watched as the two made it down the walk way. She bit the inside of her cheek and called after them.

"Troy…..Chad, Sharpay has a show in two day and I was wondering if you guys would like to go. I'm sure she would love to see you guys again and Tay is coming in for an interview so she is gonna be there as well as Ryan."

"I'm there!" Chad said excitedly

"Um, okay, that was fast"

She looked at Troy, he smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Gabriella smiled. "Great, well you guys can meet me at the hospital at 7 and we can together, if that's okay?"

"Yeah sounds great" Troy said

"Fridays I do inventory at the store, so I'll meet you two and the others at the theatre."

"Yeah okay, well I'll see you then." She smiled and entered her apartment.

Chad and Troy walked to the car.

"I so hope Taylor doesn't bring her dumb husband"

Troy stopped, "Chad, you know you're crazy right? No one ever said Taylor had a husband. Your own crazy mind fabricated that."

Chad went to speak but was interrupted by Troy's phone going off.

"Hello"

"Hey, um it's Gabriella"

Troy smiled, "I know your voice Ella"

Gabriella felt her heart flutter.

"I just wanted to tell you to invite Zeke, he's not married or tied down or anything is he?"

"Why, you interested?" Troy joked

Chad gagged.

Troy punched him.

"What, no, uh, of, of course not"

"Ella chill, I was joking and no he is single, you can tell Shar that"

Gabriella laughed, "okay, see you then, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Troy walked into Morgan Stanley wearing a Kenneth Cole black suit with a white collared shirt and think silver, white, and black diagonal stripe tie. Complete with his signature sandy brown swoop and black patent leather Cole Haan dress shoes.

He approached the information desk, "excuse me can you tell me where to find the pediatric ICU?"

"Third floor"

Troy taped the desk, "thanks" and walked towards the elevators.

He rode the elevator to the third floor. He felt like a kid again. He was excited and nervous. It was the feeling her had every time he saw Gabriella back when they were in high school.

He exited the elevator and looked around for Gabriella. He didn't see her. He checked his watch, it was 7:10 and the show started at 8:00. He walked up to the nurses' desk.

"How can help you babay," Beatrice asked as she took in the eye candy in front of her.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for Miss. Gabriella Montez."

Beatrice smiled, "I see, and who may I ask is looking for her"

"Troy Bolton"

"So Troy Bolton, how do you know our Gabriella?"

"Um, well, we went to high school together." Troy said with hesitance, he wasn't sure why this old woman was asking him these questions.

Beatrice eyed him and went to quiz him more, but was interrupted.

"Mama B, would you leave him alone" Gabriella said as she approached them.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I got held up with a patient."

Troy smiled at her, "its okay"

Gabriella smiled back at him

"Mmm hmmm" Beatrice said taking them out their trance

Gabriella gave her a look, "Mama B can you take care of these for me," she said as she put the files on the counter.

"Sure Baby girl" Beatrice said and was just about to walk away when she turned around, "Gabi, fill free to come and tell me I was right any time," she winked and walked away.

Gabriella shook her head.

"What was that about?"

Gabriella giggled, "Nothing"

"She's kinda scary"

Gabriella laughed, "yeah"

"I just need to change; um I guess you can just come with me"

Troy and Gabriella walked into the locker rooms.

"Um, are you sure it's okay that I'm in here?"

"yeah, its co-ed" She said as he pulled out her strapless cranberry silk Foley and Corinna knee length dress and her black Pedro Garcia round toe pumps.

"I'll be right back," she said before she walked around the corner to change.

Troy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and looked around. He froze when he saw Gabriella's refection in the mirror. She had just fascine her strapless bra and was now pulling up her dress. He watched as she tried to zip it up, but was having no luck.

He smiled at the frustration in her face. He was then drawn to the way she let her loose curls drape down her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Um Troy, would you mind," Gabriella said as she rounded the corner. "I can't zip it."

She turned around so he could zip her. She felt chills as his hands grazed her back. She could feel the heat from his breath on her neck and she was wrapped up in his scent. She closed her eyes taking it all in.

Troy reached the top of her dress and let his hands linger on her skin, "there you go"

Gabriella turned around and looked him his eyes, "bad move," she thought. "Thanks"

"anytime," he said as he pushed her hair off her shoulder," you look beautiful"

"Thanks again," she said biting her bottom lip.

Troy step closer to her, "you need anything else?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "um"

Troy moved her hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on the back on her head.

"I uh" Gabriella stammered

Troy smiled and kissed her gently.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy's found her waist. He pulled her tight against him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes breathing heavy, then crashed her lips onto his, asking for access to his mouth. He obliged. Their tongues massaged one another as Troy backed her up against the lockers.

Gabriella gasped as her back hit the cold lockers. Troy smiled and covered her lips once more allowing their tongues to dance. Gabriella moved her head to the side allowing him better access into her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair.

Troy moved his hands up and down her sides as he pressed himself against her.

Gabriella broke their kiss turning her head to the side and let out a moan as she felt his growing bulge rub her leg. Troy moved down her jaw line to her neck, finally stopping at the crook of her neck where he began to nipple.

Gabriella did her best to control her breathing as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Troy moved his hand from her sides down to her thighs. He traced the inside of her thigh with his finger as he looked down at her. She smiled. He lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately. He lifted his hands further under her dress occasionally grazing her panties.

Gabriella let out a whimper as he lifted her dress up and cupped her ass. She opened his jacket and ran her hands over his muscular stomach and down to his belt.

As she began to fidget with his belt the locker room door open. Troy and Gabriella pulled away quickly and turned to see Beatrice smiling.

"Shit" Gabriella whispered as she smoothed her dress and messed with her hair.

"Mama B, not a word"

"I would never baby girl" she smiled and turned to walk out the locker room, "oh, Mr. Bolton"

"Uh, yeah"

"Thanks for putting that beautiful smile on our Gabriella's face this past week" she said and exited the locker room before he could respond.

Troy turned back to Gabriella who was blushing and smiled.

"Ella, you look beautiful you can stop fidgeting," he said as he laced their fingers together.

She smiled and reached for her purse as she let Troy lead her out of the locker room.

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. My main goal was to portray the connection that Troy and Gabriella stil****l have. Please let me know what**** you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: ****Yall**** Reviews Rocked****Thanks you****sooo**** much! **

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella approached the theatre hand in hand, but dropped hands as soon as they saw their friends in the lobby.

Chad was nervously fidgeting with his coat and mumbling to himself, while Zeke was on the phone with the manager of his restaurant explaining the proper procedure to put out a grease fire.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said as she approached the boys with a grin on her soft face.

"Where is Taylor Gabs?" Chad asked with urgency.

"Nice to see you to Chad, how is the hand?"

"Oh, um it's fine, so Taylor knows I'm coming right? Like she isn't going to be shocked and run out screaming, accidentally get hit by a cab and then end up in coma, right?"

"Um, no Chad, she knows you are coming," she said and then looked at Troy asking with her eyes, if he was serious with that ramble.

Troy shrugged his shoulder "you've been away to long, it's only gotten worse with age," he whispered in her ear letting his head linger briefly before standing straight again.

"Ahh, I see," she grinned.

"Zeke, can you please get off that damn phone, I mean, really how hard is it to put out a fire?" Chad scoffed.

Zeke hung up the phone and walked over to Chad with a grin, "I dunno Chad, how long did it take you to put out those lab coats you set on fire back in high school, twenty minutes I recall."

"Hey, it's not my fault they were so close to all those chemicals"

"You were in the Chem lab!" Zeke, Gabriella and Troy yelled in unison.

Chad stepped back, "geez, okay, it's like reliving that tongue lashing from Taylor I got back then."

"Someone say my name?" Taylor said softly as she strolled up from behind Chad.

Chad whipped around and was met with a nicely curvaceous Taylor in a long strapless black satin gown.

Chad smacked his lips, "uh, duh, I, I'm fire sorry Chem lab start."

Taylor grinned, "What was that?"

Troy interjected, "We were just talking about the fire Chad started in the Chem lab and how you reamed him one when you heard it was him who started it."

Taylor shook her head at Chad.

"What? Why does everyone insist on reliving high school moments, first Troy and Gabriella have sex, which then leads to her helping me get my ball off my hand and now we are talking about some silly little fire." Chad rolled his eyes.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open.

"What, why is everyone looking at me like that, stop" Chad asked confused.

Taylor turned her attention to Gabriella, "You had sex!"

"Wha, well, uh"

"Oh my god you did," Zeke said with is mouth open looking at Troy.

"Um, so, where is Ryan? Shouldn't he be here?" Troy said as he loosened his collar from his neck, "is it hot in here?"

"That's what she said," Chad said laughing at his own joke.

They all glared at Chad.

"Chad you're such an idiot," Taylor said slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch, what did I do?"

They all shook their heads.

"Glad to hear no one cares about the fact the my ball was glued to my hand"

"Chad no one cares about what you do with your ball, glue it, pat it, flick it, whatever."

"No really Tay, my basketball was glued to my hand,"

"Yeah Chad, your "basketball", she said putting air quotes around basketball.

"What, oh God, no, not THAT, a REAL basket ball," he said trying to clarify.

Troy and Gabriella were rolling laughing. Taylor had told Gabriella years back that Chad called his penis basketball and not being able to hold something like that in, she had told Troy.

Zeke looked beyond confused, while Taylor looked unphased.

Chad pouted and gave Troy the evil eye.

"Hey dude, don't look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself," Troy said laughing while gazing at Gabriella.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Ryan said as he approached them wearing one of his signature hats.

The boys all shook hands while the girls gave him long lasting hugs.

"Well, you guys in for a treat tonight," Ryan said sarcastically, "Sharpay is in one of her moods and only God knows how that will play out on stage"

"Wait, Sharpay is in this play? Troy, did you forget to tell me something? Zeke said in shock.

"Oh, uh yeah, Sharpay is in this play."

"Great, just great, I need a drink"

"So uh, Gabs, what's new? Well, besides that hickey on your neck?" Ryan said with a chuckle.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Gabriella then in unison looked at Troy then back at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned beat read, while Troy rubbed the skin raw on the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, that wasn't there two days ago, when you removed my ball from my hand"

"Chad enough with the "ball", but I think you are onto something," Taylor said grinning.

Chad grinned please with himself and then realized she still was making fun of him, "hey!"

Taylor put her hand up to silence him and continued, "I saw you before rounds and there was nothing there" she said giving Gabriella the one eye.

"Hey, Zeke how about that drink," Troy asked as he signaled with his head to leave.

"Uh, yeah sure man,"

The two both went to leave when they saw that Chad had obviously not gotten the message. He was standing there with a huge smile, hands crossed over his chest watching Tay and Gabriella have a staring contest.

Troy grabbed Chad's arm, causing him to stumble slightly, "Hey dude, it was just about to get good." Chad complained.

"Shut up Chad," Troy said as he pulled him over to the bar.

"Troy if I miss clothes being ripped off I'm gonna be pissed, you hear me"

Troy crunched his brow, "Chad, you seriously need to stop watching porn."

Chad frowned.

Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella just stood there staring at each other till Gabriella slapped Ryan.

"Ryan, why did you, ugh"

Ryan laughed, "Gabs, calm down, it was funny. I mean come on; it's you and Troy, it's what you do. You make out, have sex, make googly eyes and occasionally show up with your clothes on backwards,"

Taylor busted out laughing.

Gabriella scowled, "uh, yeah speaking of that. What the hell is with the betting? Chad let it spill the other day that you guys did that"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "fucking Chad, and his damn mouth"

"Come on Gabs, it was like you guy were so oblivious, you know in a cute way of course."

"Nice save Ryan," Gabriella grinned and rolled her eyes, "oh and Tay as I recall, you enjoyed that mouth quite a bit, like say, against any hard surface you two could find."

"Shut up Gabs, that was years ago" Taylor said grinning.

"Mmm hmm" she responded

"Look whatever happen or didn't happen doesn't matter okay, let's just move on"

"She slept with him" Taylor and Ryan said together.

"Shit, now I owe Shar money" Ryan said grunting.

"Are you kidding Ryan?' Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Hey it was Shar's idea, kill her not me?"

"Whatever, speaking of, it's time to go see her flapperness now, have you guys seen her outfit?" she asked as they made their way over to the boys.

"Uh yeah, it's uh, well, interesting"

"That's saying it nicely Ryan," Gabriella said as she approached Troy.

Troy winked at her causing her to grin and forget what she and Ryan were talking about.

Ryan smiled, "as I was saying, googly eyes" he said, then walked into the theatre.

"Wooohooo, let's get this party started," Chad bellowed as he entered the theatre with Zeke and Taylor following shaking their heads.

"Oh my God"

"Uh yeah, one more bourbon and coke and we may see the "basketball" tonight"

Gabriella laughed, "awesome"

Troy placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the theatre.

* * *

They were all seated comfortably in their seats when the curtain rose, but as soon as it was fully lifted their mouths dropped.

Sharpay walked out wearing bright pink stiletto heels, pink fish nets attached to an even pinker garter belt that had fringe and a bright pink corset, followed up by an electric pink sequin head band with a feather.

"wooo hooo Sharpay, work it, yeah, work it" Chad screamed as he stood up.

Troy pulled Chad down in his seat, "Shut up"

"What, she looks hot"

Zeke sent Chad a look.

Why is everyone getting so mad at me? You're not mad at me are you Mr. Crown, mmmm yum" he said then took a drink

Troy just shook his head.

Gabriella turned to her left, "Ryan, what the hell is that, that's not the outfit she is suppose to be wearing"

"Uh, Gabs, I have no idea"

Sharpay strut to the front of the stage with a big smirk on her face swaying her hip, puckering her lips and winking.

"Seriously, what the hell is she doing" Gabriella asked horrified.

Then they all realized she was looking directly at Zeke.

"Ah, this is for Zeke" Gabriella concluded

"Wait, what? Me, uh why?"

Troy patted Zeke on the back, "like I told you man, she is still crazy ass Sharpay"

"Yeah" he responded.

"Leave it to Shar to use a full on stage to flirt" Taylor stated.

"Mr. Belvedere, dear I must say you look quite handsome and sexalicious tonight," Sharpay said in her awful British accent never taking her eyes off Zeke.

Her partner went to speak, but interrupted

"Uh yeah whatever, so, you seeing anyone, special?" she said still in her awful accent.

"Sharpay, those aren't the lines," her partner whispered

"Shush,"

The group just watched in horror and amazement. Sharpay had done some outrageous things, but this was really close to the top.

Sharpay walked up and down the stage shaking her butt and shimmying her chest.

"Sharpay seriously, what the hell are you doing come back here" her partner whispered.

Sharpay shot him a go to hell look and walked up to him and started poking him in the chest with her index finger causing him to back up with every poke.

"Mr. Belvedere, I think it's time for you to shut the fuck up and leave." She said still in character as she shoved him back stage.

"As I was saying, are you seeing anyone worthwhile?"

"Uh Zeke, I think she is talking to you" Troy said cautiously

Zeke fidgeted in his seat as everyone was looking at him. He shook his head no real fast.

Sharpay grinned; "you may come back out here Mr. Belvedere." She said and the show went on as planned crazy Sharpay and all.

* * *

Sharpay walked out to greet everyone after the show. She had changed into pink spaghetti Dior cocktail dress with gold strappy Michael Kors heeled sandals.

"Hey guy, so what did you think?" she said as she strutted their way flipping her hair off her shoulders.

**AN: ****HaHa****, what did you think of ****Sharpay's**** little performance? I hope ****yall**** liked the chapter**** and the way everyone met**


	8. Chapter 8

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: ****Thank ****yall**** for the amazing reviews on my new story, **_**Thursday, Prestige**_**! I'm so glad ****yall**** liked it! ****I hope ****yall**** are enjoying this one as well!**

**Chapter 8**

Everyone stood silent as Sharpay stared at them with a huge grin on her face. No one really knew how to describe what they had just seen in there.

"I thought it was…" Chad started to say.

"Chad, everyone heard what you thought," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Sharpay laughed, "Well, I aim to please" she said flicking her hair.

Gabriella walked up and hugged her as did Taylor. Neither really had words to describe the monstrosity.

"Wow, that good, I knew it wouldn't be too much. It never is" She said cockily.

"Sharpy, uh well, you were, yeah" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, sis, there are no words, no words at all"

"Oh my God, really Ryan? No words are the best!"

Taylor and Gabriella looked at her bewildered and shook their heads.

"Is she getting worse?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella just nodded.

Sharpay walked up to Zeke and fingered the collar of his suit, "So, what did you think?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh, um, as usual, you always surprise me Sharpay" Zeke said swallowing hard.

"So you still like surprises?" Sharpay asked, running her finger along his waist band and closing the distance between them.

Everyone stood with their mouths wide open, except for Chad, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, yeah, everyone likes a good surprise"

"Oh, I have an even better surprise for you" Sharpay said as she went to mess with his belt.

"Sharpay!" They all yelled in unison, except Chad who yelled, "Whoa, yessss!"

"What?" she asked looking at the them confused.

"Uh," they all said pointing at her hand resting on Zeke's belt.

Sharpay waved them off, "oh come on guys, I'm just playing around, geez"

Zeke laughed nervously.

"I have an early morning at the hospital, so I better get going. As usual Sharpay, it was a treat," Gabriella said as she hugged her good bye.

"I'll accompany you," Troy said as he bid Sharpay farewell.

Everyone grinned at them.

"Taylor, would you mind making sure Chad gets home okay?" Troy asked as he saw Chad swaying and talking to himself.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "yeah, I guess I can do that"

"Troy is soooo getting laid to night, oh yeah, oh yeah," Chad sung and staggered.

Gabriella blushed and Troy shook his head.

Taylor smacked Chad on the back of the head causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Hey, that hurt."

Taylor shook her head and mumbled, "idiot."

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella asked as they approached her door.

"I thought you had an early morning tomorrow?"

"Not that early," she chuckled," I just really wanted to get out of there. I can only put on a fake smile and tell Sharpay how great she is for so long."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, you were right. She's still crazy ass Sharpay."

Gabriella brushed her hair behind her ear as she open the door, "yeah"

"So?" she asked.

"I guess I can come in for a bit, give Chad a little time to pass out"

Gabriella laughed, "So, does he drink like that often?"

"Oh no, not at all, I think he was nervous with Taylor coming and all."

"Ah, well that went over smoothly" she joked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It was true Chad and Taylor fashion." Troy said as he followed her.

"Coffee?"

Troy grinned, "love some"

"Let's try to keep it in the cup this time mister" she said giving him a wink.

"Oh, I think you were to blame for that one," he said leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Gabriella laughed, "whatever you say Mr. Bolton" she said as she turned to open the refrigerator grasping the milk.

Troy grabbed her waist and began to tickle her, "you know I'm right?" he said laughing.

Gabriella still had her back to him and was trying to hold back laughter; she bit her lip, "nope"

Trying a new tactic, he turned her to him and looked into her eyes, "You know I am," he said in a husky voice biting his lip.

"Oh crap, not the eyes," she said to herself. She swallowed and shook her head.

Troy smiled and nodded as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his.

Gabriella closed her eyes taking in the feeling that shot through her.

Troy rubbed her stomach with the palms of his hands as he pressed into her which caused her to back into the refrigerator slamming it shut.

Troy increased the pressure on her mouth wanting to enter. She got the hint, dropping the milk to ground at the feel of his tongue brushing against hers. She encircled his neck with her arms as she explored his mouth and he hers.

Their kiss quickly turned to passion. Troy hands were now lifting Gabriella's dress above her waist and hoisting her up against the refrigerator. His mouth was placing hungry open mouth kisses up and down her jaw line to her collar bone down to the top of her breast.

Gabriella missing the feel of his mouth quickly directed his mouth back to hers. She thrust her tongue in his mouth as she pressed her body forcefully against him.

Troy let out a moan as he felt his pants growing tighter and tighter on his growing erection. He walked Gabriella over to the table and laid her on top of it, throwing his coat to the floor as he leaned back down to kiss her once more.

Gabriella lifted herself into sitting position and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his rippled abs. She looked up into his eyes as she undid his belt, tossing it to the ground and removing his pants. She only left his gaze to look down at his fully erect member asking to be freed. She looked back up at him, ran her tongue across the back on her teeth and pushed down his boxers.

Troy grinned as he took her face in his hands and kissed her, laying her back down on the table as he moved one hand under her dress sliding her panties down. He broke their kiss in order to un-zip her dress, removing it completely. He let his hands travel up her stomach to her bra lifting it over her breast. He grabbed her thighs and moved her closer to him.

Gabriella sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted back as she felt him gradually enter her. Her breathing became heavy as he pushed harder and deeper. She rested further back on her forearms allowing him to enter further.

Troy grabbed her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, to which she back onto the cold wooded table gasping for air. He smiled down at her. He loved pleasing her and from what he could tell, she was very pleased.

Gabriella bucked her hips as she felt her climax coming on faster and faster.

"Troy, harder, ohhhh, harder, ohhh" she said licking her lips.

Troy increased his pace as he thrust into her a few more times and felt himself cum as her walls tighten around him.

Gabriella laid panting on the table for a few minutes before she lifted herself into a sitting position removing herself from him. She looked down at Troy's hand and laced her fingers with his and then looked back into his eyes and smiled.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He let go of her hand and lifted his boxers back up. She lifted herself off the table pulled her panties up and moved her bra back to his rightful place.

She reached for his hand again and led him back to her bedroom. Neither of them still saying a word climbed into her bed. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck as Gabriella nudged into him and they fell straight to sleep feeling absolutely amazing.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy woke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Gabriella, I thought you said you were working early this morning?"

"Taylor?"

"No, the Pope, yes Taylor"

"I don't have to be in for a few hours," she looked at the clock, "Taylor it's four in the morning"

"Yeah, I know, great, I was hoping we could just see you, since I don't have the right to do anything here in this state."

"Taylor, what are you talking about?"

"Chad, um, I think he has a concussion."

"Okay, well, take him to the ER," she paused, "wait, how did he get a concussion?"

Troy looked at her with confusion and she mouthed, "Chad."

Troy shook his head, "he probably fell or something. But hey, didn't we leave them like, five hours ago?"

"Um, well, that's kind of a long story" Taylor said shyly.

"Taylor, where are you?"

"In front of Morgan Stanley in Chad's car."

"Well, go inside and see if someone can help you"

"Um Gabriella, I can't really do that."

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "and why not?"

"My dress is kind of um, torn and I can't find my bra"

"What, how did you get your dress get torn?"

"Gabriella, what difference does it make, I can't go in and I need you to come and help me"

"Ugh, okay fine, I'll be right there, as you know, keep him awake."

"Yeah, I know, he is awake."

"Tay, how did this concussion happen, God was he that drunk?"

Taylor was silent

"Tay?"

"We were having sex and he hit his head against the side of the door real hard, okay, see you in a bit, bye," she said real fast and hung up.

Gabriella sat with her mouth open and the phone still to her ear.

"What?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: ****Thank ****yall**** for the amazing reviews on my new story, **_**Thursday, Prestige**_**! I'm so glad ****yall**** liked it! ****I hope ****yall**** are enjoying this one as well!**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand through the hospital parking garage.

"So Chad and Taylor were having sex and he hit his head and now he is in a hospital?" Troy said in disbelief.

Gabriella giggled, "Yep, that appears to be the case"

Troy shook his head, "Seriously, this is so odd. Out of all the sex you and I had neither of us ever got knocked out or ended up in the hospital."

Gabriella blushed.

Troy saw her reaction and realized what he had said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that, I just meant that we, uh, God, uh, it was nice and I"

Gabriella squeezed his hand, "Troy it's okay, I get it," she said smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her and wrapped his fingers tighter around hers.

They walked in silence until they entered the hospital doors.

"We need to go the ER. He should have been seen by now." Gabriella said as she led her and Troy threw the building.

"Hey Mama B, I'm looking for Chad Danforth, he's probably the oldest patient you have seen today," Gabriella joked with her.

"Ah yes, the mysterious concussion"

Gabriella laughed, "I'm guessing they didn't tell you how it happened"

"You guess right Babay" she said handing Gabriella his chart.

Troy watched her as she read the chart scrunching her brow in concentration. He smiled at how cute she looked in her pale blue scrubs. Watching her do what she had dreamed of since she was a kid was amazing. His grin widened as he watched her bite her lip reading through the findings.

"So is he going to live" Troy asked in a joking manner.

"Well well well, looky who it is, long night Gabriella" Mama B winked as she joked with her.

Gabriella grinned, "Don't start"

"mmmm hmmm, yep"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "where are they?"

Mama B pointed to the third curtain.

"Troy, I'll meet you over there in a bit, and yes Chad is going to live," she giggled.

Troy brought his hand to his heart, "thank God," he joked.

Gabriella giggled and pushed him, "I'll see you in a bit"

Mama B stood with her arms crossed her chest, lips perched, and brows lifted staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella smirked, "Thanks Mama B, I'm on shift in a couple hours, I'll see you then," she said as she walked off.

Mama B went to speak, but Gabriella turned her head back to her, "and no you aren't getting details," Gabriella said as she grinned and walked off.

Gabriella pushed the curtain to the side and saw Chad lying in a bed with an annoyed look on his face, but not as annoyed as the look on Taylor's.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said cheerfully.

Troy turned around; "Hey" he said grinning like a little boy.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I'm lying in a fucking hospital bed and they can't stop making googly eyes at each other. I could have died." Chad said throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Chad shut up! You're such an idiot" Taylor screamed.

"That's not what you said earlier" Chad said shaking his head cockily.

Gabriella, Troy and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"Oh My God Chad!" Sharpay screamed as she approached them.

"See now that's how you are suppose to respond," Chad said

They all turned around to glare at Sharpay but, when they saw her all their mouths dropped.

"Sharpay, what the hell are you wearing" Taylor asked.

"Shar do you ever dress in normal attire," Gabriella asked.

"Umm, Yeah, so….Zeke what's up" Troy said.

"What, what I can't see, does she look hot?" Chad asked moving his head around trying to see around them.

Taylor went to smack him, but stopped when she remembered hitting him could cause more damage and Chad needed to keep what sense and brain activity he had left.

Sharpay stood wearing a sexy little bow peep costume, garter belt, fishnets, hooker heels and all.

"So, it's not Halloween, uh, is this a new play that you rehearsing for at 5 in the morning? Shar, I just don't, yeah" Gabriella said losing her words.

Sharpay giggled and scrunched her nose and bit her lip.

"Zeke, is that straw in your hair and are you wearing flannel?" Troy asked in shock.

Zeke was silent.

Sharpay looked at everyone like they were crazy, "I told you guys I had more surprises for Zeke, Geez, and I'm little bow peed and Zeke is my shepherd," she said running her hands up his chest.

"Sharpay, I really think you should consider seeing a psychiatrist, this is not normal behavior" Taylor interjected.

"Taylor, don't you try to sway me with your witch craft nonsense, I am perfectly sane," She said adjusting her short pink fluffy skirt.

Troy nudged Zeke and whispered, "What gives man?"

Zeke shrugged, "I dunno, you know Sharpay, she can be very persuasive, plus I get to have sex" Zeke said as he grinned like a school boy.

Troy shook his head, "whatever man, I admire you for putting up with her, wow"

Zeke exasperated, "yeah"

Chad cleared his throat," Hello"

They all turned their attention back to Chad.

Chad spotted Sharpay and grinned, "You guys got me a stripper, wow, Sharpay, you are a great friend."

"Dude, shut the hell up and go to sleep," Troy said as he waved everyone out and shut the curtain.

Gabriella looked at her watched and realized her shift started in 20 minutes.

"You need to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella bit her lip and said sadly, "Yeah"

"Okay well, I'll see…" Troy said as he went to hug her, but realized he had an audience.

Sharpay had snaked her neck out wearing a big grin, Taylor had her head turned, but she was listening rather intently. Zeke stood tapping his foot wanting to get out of this flannel before someone saw him.

Gabriella grinned and grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator, "I'll call you gals later, bye Zeke."

The elevator dinged and they got on.

Gabriella licked her lips, "Hey"

Troy grinned, "Hey"

Troy crashed his lips onto hers and pressed her against the back of the elevator. Their mouths parted together allowing their tongues to enter each other's mouths intertwining each other.

Gabrielle moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his soft sandy hair.

Troy lifted her scrub top up slightly, rubbing her stomach with his finger tips then running his hands along her bare skin, finally resting on the small of her back.

Gabriella grabbed his shoulders pulling him so that his body was pressing hard against her. She ran her fingers down his back till they reached his ass and squeezed it. She lifted her head up, causing their passionate kiss to end, "uhh, um," she said trying to catch her breath, "You have to push the button," she said between gasps for air pointing at the buttons on the wall behind them.

Troy grinned and kissed her gently. He turned around and pressed a button, the red stop button.

Gabriella grinned.

"I want a little more time with you," he whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Gabriella closed her eyes and licked her lips.

Troy smiled when she didn't object. He ran his forefinger under the brim of her scrub pants grazing her warm, soft skin. As he nibbled her neck he moved his hand underneath her pants grazing her cotton panties.

Gabriella let out a gasp as he teased her clit through the cotton fabric.

Troy felt his pants tightening around his almost fully erect penis as he felt her become wetter and wetter. He covered her mouth with his, brushing her tongue with his as he let his finger glide underneath her panties. He let out a moan as he felt her warm wet folds against his fingers.

Gabriella dug her nails into his shoulder as she kissed him with passion and felt him grazing her opening.

Troy continued to finger her clit occasionally grazing her opening.

Gabriella began to pant and broke their heated kiss, "Troy, please, just do it, ohh, please" she pleaded as she moved her hand up and down his bulge.

Troy grinned as he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth and his finger into her opening at the same time. They both moaned at the intense feelings flooding their bodies. It was pleasure, passion….. love.

Troy put two more fingers in her as he pumped in and out causing Gabriella to moan louder.

"Shh baby," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Troy, I'm about to cum, oh I'm coming"

Troy grinned and kissed her sweetly as he pulled his hands out her pants.

Gabriella grinned back at him.

Troy pressed the stop button again opened the doors. He stepped out, "Have a great day Gabriella. Call me when you shift is over" he said grinning and walked out of sight.

Gabriella stood with a huge grin on her face. Troy still had that effect on her. He was amazing and made her feel like she was flying.

"Going up?" a woman asked as she entered the elevator taking Gabriella out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah, three please"

Gabriella rode the elevator to three and stepped out in a daze.

"Well hello there baby girl"

Gabriella giggled, "hey Mama B"

Mama B looked her over, "Girl, what have you been doin'?"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "uh, what do you mean?"

"I heard you and hunky were down there with little bow peep"

Gabriella laughed nervously, "who told you?"

"I saw her and I knew she had to be with you"

Gabriella's mouth gape open, "what is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, babay calm down, I'm only kidding, she came in here screaming your name like Scarlett O'hera"

Gabriella shook her head.

Mama B smiled and raised her eye brows, "So, tell me about hunky"

Gabriella blushed and rolled her eyes.

Mama B nodded as she grinned, "mmm hmmm, Girl, you are in love"

Gabriella looked exasperated and thought "am I, or have I always been?"

**AN: Is she? Is he?**** Please tell me what ****yall**** thought! Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, ****the law, lawyers and ****New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy. I hope ****yall**** like this chapter. Please read and reviews! Most of all Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Doctor Gabriella Montez," the Dean of Medicine announced as Gabriella made her way across the stage to receive her medical diploma. She smiled ear to ear as she heard all her friends screaming her name. She looked out into the audience as she received her diploma and caught Troy's gaze. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew as she saw him wink at her. She exited stage right and took her seat in the front row and waited for the rest of her class to be called.

It had been a month since she and Troy had unexpectly ran into each other on the streets of New York City. He had become a steady feature in her life. They weren't together every night, but just about every free moment they had was spent in each other's company. Neither had brought up what was going on between them. Gabriella was scared to ruin the greatness that had stirred from them meeting again and honestly she wasn't sure where Troy's head was, but for her, as the days went on she was falling more and more in love with him, realistically, she never really stopped.

Gabriella made her way through the sea of people to where her friends were standing. She saw Chad rubbing the back of his head glaring at Taylor. Undoubtly, he had said something stupid and Taylor let him know that by giving him the famous Tay smack. Taylor and Chad had not "officially" gotten together, but something was going on, even if neither admitted it. She looked to the right and saw Sharpay and Zeke in matching attire. Sharpay was wearing a bright pink sleeveless sequin dress that hit above the knee with matching hot pink peep toe pumps, while her hair was long and flowing along her slender shoulders. Zeke wore a pale pink button up, light slacks and an equally hot pink tie. After little bow peep had her way the shepherd, she never let him go and they had been together ever since.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop when she saw him. He looked amazing in his all black three piece suit, white button up and pale blue tie. She bit the corner of her mouth trying to focus on something other than the butterflies that were filling her stomach.

Troy turned away from his conversation with Ryan and grinned at Gabriella. He walked up to her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek causing her to blush. "Congratulations Dr. Montez" he whispered huskily into her ear letting his lips linger long enough to make her insides long for him to give her more than just a kiss.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "thanks," she said looking into his warm blue eyes.

Troy smiled down at her as he laced their fingers together.

"Blah blah, if the love birds would stop the googly eyes, we could go get something eat" Chad said stepping away from Taylor knowing that a slap was coming.

Troy and Gabriella turned to Chad who had his hands on his hips eyeing them wildly.

Troy laughed, "alright man, we can go."

"Awesome, you hear that pinktastic twins, let's go," Chad said waving for Zeke and Sharpay to follow him.

Taylor let out a sigh and whispered to Troy, "you think he will ever grow up?"

Troy laughed, "not a chance."

"Wonderful" Taylor said full of sarcasm.

Troy looked back at Gabriella, "So where do you want to go eat? It's your day Dr. Montez"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't care, just as long as I get to spend time with you and my friends."

"Still sad your mom couldn't be here?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "yeah, but whatever, it's always something with her"

Troy smiled and took her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "Well, it's your day so we can do whatever you want to and I mean whatever you want" he said raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella giggled knowing what he meant, "I might take you up on that," she said with a hint of seduction.

Troy let out a dry laugh, "I'm counting on that"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh, well, what I don't want to do is go to burger heaven," she said with a laugh, "those clowns freak me out"

Troy laughed, "Hey Chad, we are not going to burger heaven" he yelled to a gleeful Chad several feet ahead.

Chad stopped, "awe man!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Gabriella leaned into Troy and kissed him gently on the lips. She went to pull away, but felt she Troy's hands go to her hips and pull her closer to him. He deepened the kiss sending warm sensations throughout their bodies. Gabriella massaged his tongue with hers as she tangled her hands in his hair. She felt herself being pulled onto his lap as their kiss became more and more intense. Gabriella finally broke the kiss needing air. She licked her lips and smiled at him.

Troy kissed her again which quickly deepened and turned to extreme passion.

Gabriella pulled away laughing, "You're going to make me late."

Troy grinned, "Well, you should have thought about that before you jumped in the shower with me and got me all excited."

Gabriella smiled remembering him pressing his naked body against hers pulsating with want. They were unable to take it all the way because time had escaped them and they soon were on the verge of being late.

Gabriella kissed him sweetly on the lips and ran her hands down his suit coat, resting her hand on his belt, "I'll make it up to you, I promise, "she whispered on his lips.

Troy raised his eyebrows and licked her lips with the tip of his tongue, "it better be good"

"When isn't it?" she said flirtatiously.

Troy smiled, "Damn you Ella, this is going to be the longest day ever"

Gabriella laughed, "I'll see you seven," she said kissing him once more, "love you"

Troy froze.

Gabriella froze.

"Fuck" she said to herself.

Troy went to speak, but she interrupted him, "I uh, um, bye" she said crawling off of Troy and getting out of the car, making her way into the hospital.

* * *

Troy sat at his desk mulling over the paperwork that consumed it. He was having a hard time focusing. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gabriella had said when he dropped her off at the hospital. He had been taken off guard by her feelings. He wasn't sure why, because underneath he knew he loved her, he always had. From the moment she came back into his life he had felt nothing but the bliss he had felt all those years ago. He shook his head at his reaction. He should have said something.

Troy was knocked out his thoughts by his boss entering his office.

"Bolton, I have a doozy here for you" he said tossing a few files on his desk.

Troy picked up the files and began fumbling through them.

"I want you to put all your current cases on hold and make this your top priority."

Troy nodded in understanding.

He read further through the files, "Stanley Morgan Children's Hospital? We are representing Stanley Morgan Children's Hospital?"

"Yeah, this is a very high profile case. The parents of John Stewart are suing the hospital for wrongly accusing them of abusing their son."

Troy shook his head, "okay, Got it"

His boss went to leave the room, but stopped when he reached the threshold, "um, Troy you don't have any kind of conflicting reasons as to why you couldn't handle this case, do you?"

Troy shook his head in response as he always did when William Burke asked him this question. He was very anal about his attorney's having no outside involvement. Even thought it wasn't against the law to know someone, he felt it made things more difficult than it needed to be. Troy always said no, because the only people he knew in New York was Zeke and Chad and well, now Gabriella.

"Oh shit, Gabriella,' he said to himself.

"Um William"

"Uh huh"

Troy was silent for a minute. What were the chances of Gabriella being involved in this, "uh, nothing, thanks for this case."

William smiled, "You are one of the best"

Troy nodded, "I'll get right on it"

Troy sat down at his desk and read through the depositions, statements and court files. He couldn't believe that these people we actually suing the hospital. He was no expert, but Morgan Stanley had done a very thorough job of documenting everything. The Stewarts were claiming that all of John's bruises were due to kid play, but the hospital followed protocol and after several visits reported the injuries. The Stewarts are saying that the hospital has caused their family emotional distress and their name has been drug through the mud.

"Stewart, Stewart," Troy said under his breath.

"Hey, William, is this the Nate Stewart whose family owns half the hotels in upstate New York?"

"That's the one" William yelled.

"Shit!"

"Told you it was high profile"

Troy spent the remainder of the day familiarizing himself with the case. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven.

"Shit" he said aloud.

"Um, I'm heading out." Troy said gathering all the files and heading for the door.

"Troy"

Troy turned around, "yeah" he said with urgency.

"We go to court in three weeks"

Troy's mouth dropped.

William nodded in understanding, "money talks"

Troy nodded and smiled, "I'll be ready"

Troy walked out the door. His mind was swimming. This case could make or break him. Based on his research to this point the hospital had a strong case, but the Stewarts had connections and money to boot.

Troy got in his car and drove to the hospital. He smiled when he saw Gabriella walking out the front doors.

Gabriella opened the passenger door and crawled in.

"Hey" she said.

Troy kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Gabriella grinned nervously biting her bottom lip.

Troy smiled.

"Ella?"

"Uh, yeah" she said still trying to mask her nervousness and embarrassment.

"I love you too"

Gabriella turned to face him and smiled, "that just made my day so much better" she said leaning up to kiss him on the lips, "I love you"

Troy smiled, "good, now let's go finish what we started this morning"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

Troy laced their finger together as they pulled away from the hospital, "What?"

Gabriella grinned," You still know how to make everything better and make me smile"

Troy smiled, "what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just one of my patients parents is suing the hospital, what a way to end my first week." Gabriella said as she let out a sarcastic chuckle.

Troy was silent.

"Troy you okay?"

"Uh, Gabriella, I, uh" he said trying to find his words.

**AN: Didn't see that coming did you? Hope ****yall**** liked it. Please review and let me know. Once again sorry for the delay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Everything is fiction!**** Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, ****the law, lawyers and ****New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: ****Thank ****yall**** for the amazing reviews on my latest chapter of **_**Thursday, Prestige**_**! I'm going to try and update more frequently, I promise. Thanks for the support of this story and my others. ****Yall**** are awesome! Please keep reviewing and leaving me your thoughts ****and a****s**** always…..****Please ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Uh, Gabriella, I, uh" he said trying to find his words.

Gabriella looked at him bemused, "Troy?"

Troy shook his head to wipe away his thoughts. He looked over to Gabriella who had now scooted closer to him with her hand resting on his thigh and looking intently at him.

"Oh, I uh, don't have any clothes at your apartment. Um, do you think we could stay at my place tonight? Yes, Chad will be there, yes, he will most likely be in rare form, I mean when isn't he." he said with a little nervous laughter, but speaking the truth.

Gabriella smiled; relieved that's all it was. For a moment she thought something serious or bad had happened or was going to happen. She had genuinely felt like her heart had fallen into her butt. The idea of Troy leaving her life again ached like no other. They weren't official, but the love, connection, chemistry etc… was all there.

"That's fine, I'm off tomorrow and the next day, thank God," she said rolling her eyes and resting her head on the headrest with her eyes closed.

"What a day," she sighed. "There should definitely be some buzz when I go back on Monday, I still can't believe that kid's parents are suing the hospital."

Troy stiffened at the mention of the suit. This did not go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Troy, are you sure you are okay?"

Troy looked away from the night road briefly to grab Gabriella's hand and interlace their fingers. He smiled, "Yeah Ella, everything is fine."

She smiled loving hearing Ella. She hadn't heard it in, well, over six years, "okay"

"So what do you want to do this weekend," he asked hoping that this change of subject would steer her away from any hospital talk.

"Um, I don't know. Let's just see where it takes us."

"Great!" he responded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"And if I know Sharpay, and I do, she will end up telling us where, when, what and how, so yeah, no point in making the effort" she said with a dry laugh.

Troy grinned, "And with the weather warming up and all the bikers to hit, "the possibilities are endless."

Gabriella giggled and opened her tired eyes that had drifted closed. She looked over at Troy and bit her bottom lip. Troy felt her staring at him, "what" he asked.

She just smiled, "I love you."

Troy mirrored her smile, "love you too."

Gabriella slid down in her seat and got comfortable. She let the sounds of the horns beeping; tires rolling and Troy's breathing ease her off into a slumber, all the while holding onto the man she always loved.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the apartment hand in hand. Troy unlocked the door and went to turn the knob, but hesitated.

"Something wrong?"

"Um, I just have a weird feeling"

Gabriella scrunched her nose in confusion, "Troy, I'm sure its fine"

Troy wasn't so convinced. Chad was like a three year old with a crayon, a watchful eye is necessary. He hadn't seen Chad in a couple days and usually when that happened he would come home to food spread everywhere, T.V. blaring, some random CD on skip and Chad laid knocked out with one leg on and one leg off the couch hugging a basketball like it was a security blanket. Yes, Troy kept him in check.

Gabriella turned Troy around to her. "Troy," she said running her hand up and down his arm slowly and looking up into his eyes, "don't you want to continue what we started this morning?" Gabriella asked giving him a seductive smile, never breaking his gaze as she pressed her body against him.

Troy let out a groan and licked his lips. He bent down and kissed her lightly. At the touch of his lips Gabriella's arms found Troy's neck. Troy encircled her waist tightly with his strong arms and picked her up a few inches off the ground as their kiss deepened. He placed her back on the ground and lifted her scrub top so that he could feel the softness of her skin on his fingertips.

Gabriella pulled away with her eyes still shut. She opened them slowly and ran her tongue across her lips still taking in the feelings soaring through her veins. She traced his lips with her finger and looked at him briefly before leaning up on her toes and crashing her lips onto his. Troy pressed her up against the stiff wall, slowly lifting her top up so that he could cup her breast over her bra. He explored her mouth with is tongue sharing his want and love for her. Gabriella rubbed her thumbs up and down the base of his neck as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Troy scooted them closer to the door to which he turned the knob, never moving an inch or breaking his kiss from Gabriella. In one swift motion he slammed the door open and twirled Gabriella around so that she was now against the side wall in the foyer.

"Ahhh!"

Gabriella and Troy broke away from their heated kiss and looked towards the kitchen. Gabriella's face was red with excitement and her breathing was abnormal. Troy's pants had grown abnormally tight around his groin area and his face was full of aggravation.

"Chad, what the hell man"

"Oh, uh, I,I,I…."

Troy looked around the room, there was shit everywhere. No skipping CD and no blaring T.V., but there was shit everywhere. Clothes scattered about, lamps over turned, food everywhere.

"Um, you're home" Chad stammered.

"Uh, yeah, I live here" Troy said appalled.

"Chad, what's going on? What are you doing in the kitchen? I told you we get fined if the fire department comes here on more time."

Chad looked at him sheepishly.

"Where is your shirt Chad? Are you even wearing any clothes?"

"Um yes, but my shirt is over there" he said pointing to the mass of clothing that had formed over the past couple days.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this because I never get a justifiable excuse, but what the hell happen in here Chad? I'm gone 2 days and hurricane head up my ass runs through the apartment"

"Hey, I don't have my head up my ass. I've been busy. We should really get a maid you know?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad, playing with "basketball" doesn't constitute busy"

Chad pouted at the mention of his "special spot's nickname" and then a little snickering came from an unknown origin.

"What was that" Gabriella finally piped in.

"What?" Troy asked, "nothing" Chad said simultaneously.

"Well, uh, yeah, um, I'll pick up, see you guys later" Chad said trying to get rid of them.

Troy looked him over, "Chad, what's going on?"

Chad cleared his throat, "uh, nothing, uh, nothing man"

Troy and Gabriella approached Chad.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy and Gabriella's mouths dropped.

"Hey guys" Taylor said as she stood up from her hiding place with remnants of chocolate on her face.

"We had a food fight" Chad interjected, "uh, yeah, and I creamed Tay in the face with, uh"

"Your penis" Troy interjected pointing at the syrup that was dripping down his leg from underneath his boxers.

Chad and Taylor blushed as Gabriella bursted out laughing.

Troy shook his head and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Chad, yeah, uh,I have no words for you" he said with a chuckle.

Troy pulled Gabriella to his room and went to shut the door, "Chad, pick up all this shit and Tay niiiiiiccce!"

Gabriella slapped Troy on the arm and pulled him into the room and shut the door.

Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist as soon as the bedroom door shut, "So where were we?"

* * *

Gabriella grinned, "I can't get that image out of my head," she said pointing towards the kitchen. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Troy let out a long sigh, "okay" he said sadly, very very sadly.

* * *

Gabriella kissed him and walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

"Fucking Chad and his fucking basketball, balls, whatever" he said under his breath.

* * *

"Hello" Gabriella said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh my God, are you really still in bed? It's freaking lovely outside."

"Sharpay?"

"No, Britney Spears?….wait no I don't like that, let's try that again"

"No, Hayden Panettiere?…oh, wait that's worse. Take three"

"No, Vanessa Hudgens?" ... yeah yeah, thats a good one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, what do you want" she said in aggravation.

"I thought we could all go to the Hamptons for the weekend. Daddy just bought a place a few months back."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes. That actually sounded nice. A weekend away, Evans style of course.

"Um, Shar, let me wake Troy and I'll call you back in a few"

"How long is a few? Like 3 minutes a few or like 10 minutes a few, because Gabs, we really need to get a move on."

Gabriella looked at the clock, it said 7:05am.

"Shar, shut up. It's barely 7 in the morning."

"Whatever Gabs, the Hamptons wait for no one."

"I'll call you in FIVE minutes"

"kay, chat you in a bit"

Gabriella hung up the phone.

"Gabriella nuzzled up to Troy and kissed his bicep, "Troy," she said kissing up his arm to his collar bone.

"Hmm?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"That was Sharpay?"

"What time is it?"

"A little pass seven"

Troy's face formed a smile, "did she loose her shepherd again?" he joked.

Gabriella giggled, "You're a funny one Bolton"

"Oh Bolton eh? You use to only call me Bolton when I'm in trouble or if you are feeling saucy." Troy laughed, "I hope it's saucy"

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, "Sharpay wants to know if we want to go to the Hamptons for the rest of weekend. Her dad bought a place a few months back."

"Sounds good to me" he said pulling her tighter to him.

"Soo…Saucy?"

Gabriella laughed, "when is it not." She said crawling on top of him.

Troy placed his hands on her legs and moved them upward; pushing her silk gown up further and further till it reached her waist. She leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back he lifted the gown over her head. His hand traveled slowly up her bare back till they reached her shoulder blades. He pulled her to him so that their bare chests could rest upon one another. He rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. He ran his tongue against her lips, to which she opened and they let their tongues battle for dominance.

Gabriella ran her hand under his boxers playfully rubbing her thumb over the tip of his penis, occasionally letting her entire hand stroke his shaft.

Troy let out a moan as he brought his hands south and fingered her clit.

Just as things were getting heated up Gabriella's phone rang.

Troy and Gabriella threw their heads back in frustration.

Gabriella reached for the phone, "What"

Sharpay ignored her, "sooo?"

"Yes we are in." she said annoyed.

"Okay, I'll pick you and Troy up at your place in an hour"

Gabriella slammed the phone down and ran her hands through her hair.

"We are leaving in an hour and I need to go by my place and get clothes"

Troy let out a grunt, "ooookay"

She kissed him and rubbed his cheek, "rain check?"

"Oh yeah, and we sure as hell better get our own room…..with a lock"

Gabriella giggled, "I'll be sure to make that happen."

**AN: The Hamptons will be interesting…..I promi****se!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the support of this story and my others. Yall are awesome! Please keep reviewing and leaving me your thoughts and as always…..Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Troy stood on the curb in front of Gabriella's apartment with his arms crossed clinching his teeth tight staring at the car that should have left almost an hour ago.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Troy took a deep breath, threw his head back and then looked down at Gabriella, "Do you realize that we have been trying to cram our messily little bags in the car that contains Sharpay's entire apartment?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and nuzzled her head into his chest, "I know, but I think Zeke has just about got them in there" She said as she smirked looking up at him.

Troy grinned and kissed her on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "Seriously, do you guys want to kiss or go to the beach? We really need to get going," Sharpay said as she tossed her scarf around her neck and put on her Prada sunglasses.

Gabriella felt Troy stiffen. She knew Sharpay was getting on Troy's last nerve. She ran her hand up and down his arm trying sooth him. She grinned, "Come on"

Troy let out a grunt, "Are you sure we are going to get our own room?" he said as he looked over at Sharpay who was adjusting her hair in the rear view mirror as she honked the horn.

"I just want a little alone time with you." he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriella grinned, "I know, and yes Shar has assured me that we can have our own room to "shag all night long" to quote her"

Troy smiled, "awesome, let's get going," he said as he pulled Gabriella to the car.

"Alright Sharpay, let's get this pink death wagon on the road" Troy said as he wrapped a protective arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever Bolton," she said as she pulled into traffic, the sound of beeping horns soon followed.

"Sharpay! Pick a lane, you can't have two!" Troy bellowed.

"Yeah yeah"

"Oh my God, we are going to get hit; we are going to get hit!"

"Bolton, shut up! You sound like a girl" she said looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"Sharpay, watch the road, caaar, stoop!"

Sharpay slammed on the breaks like it was natural for breaks to screech and leave skid marks.

Troy breathed heavy and felt sweat forming on his brow. He looked over at a calm Gabriella and an even calmer Zeke as Sharpay weaved through honking traffic.

Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's knee and smiled, "You never road with Shar back in high school did you?"

Troy looked over to the side trying to remember, "uh, don't think so" he said bringing his attention back to her.

Gabriella giggled, "This driving, is an improvement"

Troy shook his head and pulled Gabriella to him, "Just in case something happens, I love you" he joked.

Gabriella laughed, "I love you too"

They both closed their eyes and prayed they would get to the Hamptons safely, the vision of Sharpay's car drifting into the bike lane being the last thing they saw as their eyes shut.

"Alright, Gabs and Troy, your room is over there" she said pointing to one of the rooms facing the beach, "Zeke and I will be upstairs and Tay and Chad will be upstairs as well."

"Are they together yet?" Zeke asked.

"Their shagging, but whatever, they are Tay and Chad" Sharpay said as she pulled Zeke upstairs, "Come on baby let's get changed and hit the beach"

As soon as Sharpay and Zeke exited the room Troy dragged Gabriella to their room and slammed the door shut. Troy's hands quickly found Gabriella's hips. He captured her unexpecting lips with his and pushed her gently against the back of the white wooden door. Gabriella's hands soon found Troy's waist and began to move under his shirt and pull Troy tighter to her. 

Gabriella felt tingles fill her body as Troy rubbed against her. She leaned her head back breaking their kiss. Troy moved down her jaw to her collar bone. He nibbled and sucked her soft skin. Gabriella moaned as Troy hit her sensitive spots. She ran her tongue over her top lip as she felt herself growing wetter. Her eyes rolled back as Troy's hand reached under her skirt and began to tease her clit through her panties. She bit the bottom of her lip, trying to catch her breath. She pushed Troy slightly from her and looked into his eyes and smiled.

Gabriella locked the door, "I think it's time for me to give you that rain check"

Troy raised his eyebrows and scooped her up. Their lips met and parted together. Their tongues massaged one another as their bodies landed on the plush king size bed. Gabriella quickly found Troy's buckle and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed them as well as his boxers down in one swift movement. 

Troy unzipped Gabriella skirt and slid it down. He ran his hands under her shirt and soon raised it over her head. He anxiously fumbled with Gabriella's bra.

Gabriella pulled away from their kiss when she realized Troy's anxious hands were having trouble.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing" Troy said with urgency and aggravation.

Gabriella giggled and undid it with one movement.

Troy grinned and cupped her breast as he brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her gently. Gabriella's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him on top of her. 

Troy's hands ran down her stomach to her panties. He lifted the brim with his finger and slid his hands down. He began to finger her folds occasionally inserting his finger into her warm wet entrance.

Gabriella bucked her hips as she felt Troy's long fingers pleasuring her. She took a deep breath as Troy's full erection rubbed against her.

"Baby, give it to me" Gabriella moaned.

Troy let out a grunt and licked his lips. He slid her panties down and positioned himself over her. He kissed her neck as he slowly entered her. 

They both moaned as the built up sexual frustration was being released. Troy moved in and out of Gabriella with an even speed. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to enter her deeper.

"Faster, faster, ohhh, yeah, faster, ohhhh, uh, yeah" Gabriella moaned. 

Troy slid his tongue into Gabriella's mouth and their tongues danced with one another as their bodies moved as one. 

Gabriella moved her hips up as Troy thrust into her. 

Gabriella's pushed Troy up and rolled him over so that she was on top. Her hands ran over his rock hard abs. She rocked her hips back and forth occasionally rolling her hips. 

Troy cupped her ass and moved her faster. Gabriella rested her hands on his thighs as she arched her back. Troy thrust upward matching her movement.

"Oh Ella, wow!"

Gabriella leaned forward and captured Troy's lips as she continued to rocked her hips. Troy pushed up into her once more as they came together fully connected.

Troy ran his finger up and down Gabriella's shoulder as she rested her head against his bare chest listening to waves crash against the shore.

The peacefulness that was resting upon them soon diminished at the sound of people talking in the next room.

"woot woot, let's get this paaartay started" 

"Chad, do you realize how dumb you sound sometimes?" Taylor said as she followed her sudo boyfriend into the house.

"Sometimes?" Sharpay responded.

"Whatever……..Troy! I know the sex is great, but how about you come and join the living and stop boinking Gabs"

"Owe! Damnit! Is that really necessary"

"Yes it is when you say asinine things like that" Taylor said

"I have no idea what you just said"

"Sharpay, I need a drink" 

"I'm on it. I made sex on the beach"

"Speaking of sex on the beach, Troy!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I guess we better get out there before Chad try's to pick the lock"

Gabriella giggled and kissed his chest.

Troy leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

They both got out of bed and searched through their luggage for their swim wear.

Gabriella pulled out her black and white polka dot string bikini and began to slip it on.

Troy slipped on his brown and blue plaid trunks. He turned around as Gabriella was tying her top around her neck. He swallowed and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want to take this right off you"

Gabriella laughed and slapped him on the butt.

"We better get going" she said as she swayed her hips seductively to the door.

Troy threw his head back, "Fine, but I can't promise that in an hour you won't be back in here naked."

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "sounds good to me"

Troy grinned and followed her to the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nymphomaniacs" Chad said as Gabriella and Troy exited the room.

"Chad, one word, Chocolate" Troy said with a smirk.

Chad's mouth dropped.

"Hi Chad" Gabriella said as she went to hug him.

"Hey Gabs"

"Alright people, let's go out to the beach. There is tons of fabulous sun out there for us to soak up" Sharpay said as she put on her insanely massive hat and walked out the door.

Gabriella grinned at Troy and followed Sharpay and Taylor outside.

"Come on Troy I want a snow cone" Gabriella screamed to Troy as he caught his 100th wave of the day.

"One more" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, but I'm getting the biggest one they have"

Troy grinned, "Deal"

Troy swam out into the surf and waited for the perfect wave to come. Within minutes he rode the wave in and was making his way to Gabriella.

She stood with her hands resting on her hips watching him approach her.

"Dr. Montez didn't your mom tell you that if you keep you face like that to long it will stick?" Troy joked as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "medically impossible"

Troy laughed as he nibbled on her neck, "whatever you say"

Gabriella released her neck from Troy's lips and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "You owe me a large snow cone.

Troy kissed her quickly on her lips, "Wedding cake?"

"You remember" she said with a huge grin.

"Of course I do," he said as he set off to the snow cone cart.

Troy waited Gabriella's snow cone to be made. He looked around at what a beautiful day it was. It was perfect. He was on the beach, which he loved. He was with a girl he loved, and everything was perfect, which he loved.

"Troy?"

Troy turned around and his mouth dropped. He shook his head, "uh, um, hey Mr. Burke how are you?"

"Not too bad and how many times do I have to tell you to call me William," he said with a chuckle, "Do you have a place out here?"

"Oh, uh no, a friend of mine's parents do and leant it to us this weekend."

"Ah, the wife insisted we buy a place a few years back. It is one of the only things that she has bought that I actually benefit from" he said as he shook his head.

Troy laughed nervously as he looked around trying to find a way out. He knew the longer he was away the higher the chance of Gabriella coming to look for him and that would be bad. William Burke, his boss, could not find out that Gabriella was involved in his case.

"Yeah, it's nice out here." Troy said trying to add to the conversation.

"Im glad to see you are getting some personal time this weekend because this case with Stanley Morgan is going to get rather intense in the next couple days."

Troy stiffened at the mention of the case. "uh yeah, don't worry, I will be ready"

William Burke nodded, "I know you will"

"um, Mr. Burke, I mean William, my girlfriend, is waiting on this snow cone and you know woman and waiting, so, uh, I better get going" Troy said trying to get away from him as soon as he could. 

William Burke began mumbling something about woman and their ways, but Troy zoned out. He had just called Gabriella his girlfriend. He knew he loved her and she loved him but they had never really discussed "them"

Troy was knocked out of his thoughts when William Burke brought up that he and his wife should get together with he and his "girlfriend"

"Gabs, what's with the face?" Chad asked.

"I'm waiting on Troy to bring me my snow cone, he is taking forever!"

"Hey isn't that him over there?" Chad asked as he pointed in Troy's direction.

Gabriella got up from her towel and looked over to where Chad was pointing.

"Yeah it is. Who is talking to?"

Chad shrugged.

"Ugh, my snow cone is melting, I'll be right back" She said as she marched off in Troy's direction.

**AN: uh oh! Is Troy busted? Please review and tell me what yall think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Hope yall like the Chapter!!**

**Please share with me yall's thoughts!**

**Chapter 13**

"Troy, you look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?" Gabriella said as she stared at Troy with concerned eyes

Troy was trying to catch his breath, "yeah, uh, everything is fine," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder while handing her snow cone to her.

Gabriella took a spoon full and placed it her awaiting mouth as they started walking back to where the gang was sitting, "mmm, this is so good" she moaned out.

Troy grinned down at her, "glad you like it"

Gabriella nodded, "mmm, I sure do"

Troy took an inward breath. He had come so close to Gabriella meeting his boss. He came so close to his professional and more than likely personal life exploding right in front of him. He luckily was able to get away quickly when his boss was on one of his tangents. He gave him a quick goodbye and was able to catch Gabriella before she approached the two of them. Troy didn't know how much longer he could play this 007 act. He was going to have to tell his boss or Gabriella what was up, knowing both would probably flip their shit.

Gabriella took another spoon full, only this time offering some to Troy, "you want some"

Troy shook his head.

Gabriella stopped walking, "come on, you know you want some?"

Troy shook his head again, only a little more violently this time.

Gabriella smirked up at him and raised her eyebrows, "you know, I find it extremely sexy when we feed each other. Remember in high school, the strawberries, bananas and chocolate?"

Troy grinned at the memory. He most certainly did, "oh, I remember" he said with a smirk and taking the bite Gabriella was offering, "we used the chocolate in other ways than it was intended and if I remember right, most of the fruit ended up smashed"

Gabriella giggled, "ah yes, I was cleaning smashed fruit out of my carpet for days, but it was so worth it. That was amazing"

Troy grinned and pulled her tighter to him, "that it was," he said against her lips.

Gabriella grinned and pressed her lips to his.

Troy rubbed circles with his thumbs on the small of her back sending tingles from her toes to her nose.

Gabriella and Troy broke apart suddenly.

"What the…" Troy said as he wiped sand from his face.

"Sand ball fight!!" Chad yelled as he threw another large handful of sand at Troy and Gabriella with his mouth wide open with glee.

Troy narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "you are so dead"

Troy took off after Chad.

Chad screamed like a little girl who had just found a lizard in her shoe.

Gabriella laughed as she saw Troy holding Chad in a head lock.

"Taylor, you need to keep a better eye on your "boyfriend"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "he's not a kid Troy, and he can take care of himself."

Troy laughed, "you don't know how wrong you are about that Tay"

"Um, I'm right here" Chad chocked out, not liking that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there.

Troy laughed and loosed his grip on Chad neck.

Chad crossed his arms, "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man, geeezz"

At that moment Chad's ears poked up and his eyes grew wide, "ahhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled, clapping his hands and flailing his body about, "ice-cream man, yesss!" he said as he tore off for the street.

Troy looked over at Taylor and grinned a "I told you so look"

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood, "**the man**, forgot his wallet" she said with annoyance as she walked over to where Chad scurried off to in a mad hurry.

* * *

The gang sat at the outrageously fancy restaurant that Sharpay had insisted they eat at.

"Isn't this place great?!" Sharpay beamed.

Everyone gave side smiles and nodded, well everyone except Chad.

"Uh, no! I really wanted to go to Steve's burger, chicken and bucket of fun" Chad said tossing his white cotton napkin on his lap.

Sharpay scowled and narrowed her eyes as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me Chad? Aren't you a little too old to be getting your face painted by clowns who are drunk on cheap bourbon"

"That was the best Spiderman face paint I had ever had!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "you were like 8 Chad, your now 26, move on!" she said shaking her head.

"So! I still know good work"

Sharpay looked over at Taylor and tossed her hands in the air, "he's an idiot you know?"

"Whatever little bow peep!"

"ugh!"

"People are staring, do you guys think we could tone this down a bit, seriously," Gabriella interjected.

Chad and Taylor scowled at one another.

"Fine" Chad said crossing his arms and looking away from the table.

"Whatever….he can go fuck his basketball" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

Chad's mouth dropped.

Everyone let out a grunt. Sharpay and Chad were never going to change. They were always the loudest and had to draw attention to themselves.

Gabriella wanted to enjoy her time away. She knew that when she got back to work she was going to have to deal with quite a lot. The law suit involving her patient was going to be hard. She knew for sure she would probably have to be involved in the case since she and another doctor had tended to the patient upon his visit. She wasn't looking forward to it. This was what made her job difficult, having to see the intentional harm done to children. It just made her beyond angry to see a helpless child put in harm's way. The hospital had done the right the thing to report the abuse. They followed the right protocol. It made her want to scream from the rooftops that the only reason this was being made something, was because the boys family had tons of money. She really hoped that the firm representing the hospital really stuck it to the kid's family.

"Um, thanks for having us out her Shar" Gabriella said trying to ease the tension and silence that had overtook the table.

Troy looked over at her and smiled. He knew what she was trying to do. That was one of the things he loved about her, she always wanted to make things better.

"Yeah Sharpay, thanks a lot. It's been a blast!" he said.

Sharpay stood up tall in her seat and smiled, "you're very welcome!"

Small talk ensued while they ate dinner. It wasn't till they were waiting for desert to be brought out that things began to get interesting, well for Gabriella and Troy that is.

Gabriella jerked her head over to Troy when she felt this hand creep up her thigh.

"Troy," she said under her breath.

Troy leaned over and let his hot breath linger on her neck, "you look so sexy tonight, I can't resist myself"

Gabriella felt a blush fill her cheeks. She grinned as she remembered the thought that went through her mind when she had put on the sleeveless deep V sundress.

Gabriella whispered in his ear, "That's what I was aiming for"

Troy let out a low groan at her words.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek and grinned at him.

Troy moved his hand further up her soft tan skin till it fully under the light cotton material of her dress. He watched as Gabriella took in a breath and closed her eyes briefly.

Troy smiled. He looked around the table and saw that the gang was consumed by their own conversations. He walked his fingers up the inside of her thigh, gently running his finger under the leg band of her lace panties.

Gabriella's breathing hitched. She and Troy were no strangers to sexual extravaganzas outside the bedroom, but in a crowded 5 star restaurant with her friends a foot away was a new one.

Troy moved his hand to cup her mound and began to lightly squeeze her between his fingers.

Gabriella began to feel heat fill her body and her panties begin to moisten. Troy always knew how to please her and this was no different, in fact it was extremely hot.

Gabriella moved her hand to stroke his growing erection through his slacks.

Troy looked over at her in shock.

Gabriella grinned seductively and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "you do me, I do you"

Troy swallowed and felt the excitement boil inside him.

Gabriella moved her hand over him increasing pressure every now causing sensations to fill his body and heighten the ones that were consuming her. She spread her legs allowing him better access to her ultimate pleasure spot.

Troy slid his finger under her panties and traced the inside of her increasingly wet fold with his fingers.

Gabriella bit back a moan as the heat and pleasure grew with his every touch. She increased the pressure and motion over his fully engorged bulge showing him physically how turned on and satisfied she was feeling.

Troy slid his finger over her entrance, teasing her.

Gabriella let out a low whimper wanting his finger inside her in order to bring her to the edge. She looked over at him with pleading eyes and mouthed, "please"

Troy grinned and ran his finger over her folds once more before inserting his finger in her. He moved it inside her back and forth at a consistent pace. When he saw her eyes roll back in her head he smiled and inserted another one.

Gabriella bucked her hips lightly moving with him. Her breathing increased as she moved her hips up once more and felt the ultimate pleasure fill her. She shook lightly and let out a pleasurable sigh.

Troy went to pull his fingers out of her, but she grabbed his wrist. She leaned over, "I want them their while I do you" she said as she undid his zipper.

Troy closed his eyes as he felt Gabriella's small warm hands move up and down his erect penis. Tingles filled his body as the sensations consumed him. He moved his fingers inside her as he felt his orgasm coming soon. He imagine being inside her, being as one.

It was like they were alone. The people around them didn't exist. Gabriella bucked her hips into Troy's tantalizing fingers and Troy leaned back in his chair as they both allowed their bodies to release together.

They both looked at each other and smiled fully satisfied. They then looked back at the table who was now staring back at them in confusion.

**Hope yall enjoyed!! Let me know!! I hope this made up for the long wait**


	14. Chapter 14

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Hope yall enjoy this!! Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 14**

Troy and Gabriella just stared back at their friends with huge grins and wide eyes. Had they gotten caught or had the gang just wondered why they both had stars in their eyes and the glow of contentment and satisfaction.

"Why are you guy's looking at us like that," Troy asked trying to sound as innocent as possible while cleaning up "the mess" and zipping his pants without drawing more attention to himself.

Gabriella didn't say a word. She had gotten so caught up in Troy's advances and her need to reciprocate, that their friends had become nothing but a memory and failed to exist for that moment in time.

Chad scrunched his eyebrows, "dude, your deserts here. We have been trying to tell you that for like, the past five minutes"

"ah,sorry. I didn't realize"

Chad laughed, "you were probably too busy fingering Gabs under the table"

Troy's mouth dropped and Gabriella's face turned bright red.

Taylor slapped Chad upside his head, "Chad, shut up!"

"What, that was funny!"

"Uh, no it wasn't dumbass, you are so fucking immature Chad" Sharpay said as she shook her head and examined her nails.

"Geez, I was just joking. Troy knew I was joking, right Troy?"

"Ha, uh yeah, um Chad. It's cool. I knew you were joking," he said looking over at Gabriella who still had a stone face and still had yet to make a sound.

Gabriella looked over at Troy's lap and then back at the group. She closed her eyes in relief and then opened them again just as fast as she closed them. She had felt her stomach fall into her butt when Chad had hit what they had been doing right on the head. Thank God for the napkin that had been on Troy's lap or they would have been screwed and a million questions as to what the hell was all over Troy's pants would have come flying at them.

"Ella, you okay?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled, "yeah, I just, I, uh, don't know what to say"

Troy chuckled, "yeah"

Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and let her lips linger long enough to whisper, "that was amazing, but close call"

Troy kissed the side of her head, "God, I love you!"

* * *

The car ride home was quite and relaxing. Troy and Gabriella had been sad to leave, but enjoyed the time away. It reminded them of when they were back in high school. The whole gang would get together and do any and everything. Things hadn't changed. Sharpay acted high and mighty. Chad acted like a 7 year old and Taylor was his keeper.

"Bye guys" Gabriella said as she waved.

"Are you staying the night?" Gabriella asked as they walked up to her apartment.

"I want to baby, but I have a lot to catch up on with this new case."

Gabriella frowned. She had gotten so used to being together just about every night, that the idea of sleeping alone gave her an aching sensations in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, lunch tomorrow? I don't have to be at the hospital till seven."

Troy smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing their foreheads together, "I'll do my best"

Gabriella's eyes dropped when he didn't confirm.

Troy sensed Gabriella's disappointment.

"Ella, you know I would rather be with you. I just have to get this work done before we go to court."

"I know"

"Okay" he said sweetly and kissed her lovingly on the lips, "I love you"

Gabriella gave a small smile, "I love you too"

* * *

Gabriella walked into her favorite sandwich shop.

"Hey Raul"

"Miss Gabriella, long time no see"

Gabriella smiled, "yeah, busy busy"

"Chicken salad?"

"Yep, but can you make that two with two ice teas?"

"Two?" Raul asked with a confused look when he realized Gabriella deviated from her usual.

Gabriella grinned, "yeah two Raul, one is for me and the other is for my boy…um a friend of mine"

Raul nodded and got to work on her order.

Gabriella stood off to the side and waited. Was Troy her boyfriend? I mean, they obviously loved one another and acted like they were "together", but the topic had never come up. She loved him with all her heart and wanted nothing more than to be just his, but was he ready for that?

Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts when Raul called her name announcing her lunch was ready.

* * *

Gabriella parked in the lot designated for Burke/Strain employees and clients. She checked her hair in the mirror and put on her favorite lip gloss. She grabbed the bag of food and drinks. She smiled at the thought of surprising Troy at work with lunch. She had never been to his office and was rather excited to see him at work. She had heard him talk about past cases, excluding names of course and he seemed so enthralled and passionate about what he did.

She reached for the large bronze door handle and entered the foyer of the office. She noted that no one was at the front desk. She checked her watch and realized that the others must have gone to lunch. She looked around trying to find some sign as to where Troy's office might be. She walked to left and found herself in what appeared to be the law library. She turned around in a circle taking in all the books and ornate memorabilia that encompassed the room. A few minutes later she walked through the library and turned right. She smiled when she saw the plaque that read, Troy Bolton. She smoothed out her green silk spaghetti strap dress and walked toward the closed wooden door.

Gabriella turned the knob and walked quietly into the office. She bit her lip and grinned when she looked at Troy. He had his forehead resting against his hand with his fingers laced in his hair. His eyes were locked in a serious stare as he read the documents in front of him.

"Hey Baby" Gabriella said as she approached him.

Troy jumped in his seat. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dry, "uh, um, what are you doing here?"

Gabriella laughed, "nice to see you too"

Troy stood up from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I, uh, I didn't mean it like that, I just, um, I thought I was going to call you?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

Troy let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't get a kiss hello?" Gabriella said with a little shock and disappointment

Troy walked over to her and shut the door. He laced their hands together, "sorry…hey" he said as he bent down and connected their lips.

When they separated, Gabriella gave him a flirtatious smirk, "now, that's better"

Troy smiled, um can you hold on a sec? I need to check on a fax, he lied.

"Sure, ill just get lunch out and ready"

"Great" he said as he left the room.

Troy walked around the office to see if there was anyone who had remained. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized everyone must have gone out to lunch.

Troy hurried back to his office, "looks good baby" Troy said as he entered his office.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder, "glad you approve, now, come and eat"

Troy did as he was told and took a seat in his chair.

Gabriella sat across from him.

Troy took in her beauty. When he had seen her walk through the door panic filled his body. He had been trying so hard to keep his boss from finding out that he and Gabriella were connected that he had failed to inform Gabriella of anything. He knew that he would have to fill her in before she fainted from shock when he went to question her in court.

"Thanks for doing this"

Gabriella smiled, "of course"

Troy took a bite of his chicken salad and didn't wait to swallow, "you know _chew chew_, I've never had a girlfriend bring me lunch at the office"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "girlfriend? oh, I mean, I"

Troy reached for her hand and laced their fingers, "I know we never discussed it, but I love you Ella, I always have, never stopped"

Gabriella got up from her seat and walked over to Troy. She pushed his shoulders back bringing his lap into view. She sunk into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she grinned and bit her lip, "so much"

Troy smiled and kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her hair and enjoying everything that was Gabriella.

"Troy, are you done with those files for Stanley Morgan?"

Troy broke their kiss when he heard William Burke call out from his office. His eye's bugged in fright, causing to Gabriella look at him with confusion and concern.

"Stanley Morgan?" Gabriella asked

"Uh, I can explain, but um, can you go over there?" he said pointing to the cabinet.

"What? Why?" Gabriella said as she was forced to stand due to Troy rising from his seat suddenly.

"Ella, I will explain later, please just go hide behind the cabinet"

Gabriella looked at his desk and saw the folders that were scattered about. She squinted trying to read what was written on the files. Her eyes widen in shock, "you're involved in the John Stewart case?"

**AN: Well, i dont think Troy is going to get out of this one! Let me know what yall think...**


	15. Chapter 15

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Hope yall enjoy this!! Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I got in the groove with **_**Thursday Prestige **_**and accidentlly neglected this story. Anyway, I hope yall enjoy this chapter and get back into the groove a reading it. Im gonna try and update it more. **

**Anway on to the story...Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 15**

Troy let out a long breath and opened his once closed eyes. He looked into Gabriella's confused brown pools, "Yes"

Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Ella, please, I will explain everything, just please hide behind the cabinet."

Gabriella's lips formed a line and her eyes turned into narrow slits, "Fine, but this is farrrrr from over"

Troy sighed, "I know"

Troy grabbed the file that William Burke was asking for. He reached for the door as Mr. Burke was turning the knob.

"Ahh, I didn't expect you to be right there Bolton" Mr. Burke said slightly startled.

Troy let out a dry laugh, "yeah, um, okay here is the file, um just let me know if you need anything?" Troy said as he tried to hurry him out the door.

"Great, Thanks" he said as he turned to leave.

Troy let out a sigh of relief and went to shut the door when a hand, William Burke's hand, appeared in the opening.

Troy rolled his eyes as he opened the door again.

"Troy, I need you to put together a list of witnesses to testify"

"Okay, will do, talk to you soon"

William Burke furrowed his brow, "you okay Bolton?"

"Um, yeah just need to get back to work," he said with a nervous laugh.

William Burke nodded slowly, "I like your work ethic Bolton. I knew I hired you for a reason"

Troy let out a dry laugh, "uh, thanks Mr. Burke"

"I want you to make sure you have any and everyone that had come in contact with Mr. Stewart while he was a patient at the hospital on the possible testify list. We need to be able to pin point the right ones to put on the stand. We need to gather as much evidence to justify the hospital reporting abuse"

Troy nodded, "yes sir, I will do that right now"

Mr. Burke nodded, "great, have it on my desk by tomorrow at noon" he said as he finally left the office.

Troy shut the door and let out a sigh. He rested his back against the now closed door and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Bolton, you have some explaining to do"

Troy opened his eyes to see Gabriella with her "you better come clean or you aren't getting any for a while look" and her hands in the "I'm not taking any bull shit answers" position on her hips.

Troy pushed off the door and stood a few feet from her, "I know"

"I'm listening" she said, her eyes never leaving his.

He let out a sigh, "it's just so complicated"

"Troy, I very aware of what it is, remember he was my patient"

"It's not that Gabriella" he said with frustration.

Gabriella's eyes widen, he hadn't called her by her full name since they ran into each other months ago.

"Enlighten me Troy, tell what it is"

Troy puffed his cheeks as he let out a long breath, "okay, my boss, the man who just left out of here has this "rule" which is more like a preference. He doesn't want us to have any personal involvement with anyone in our cases. He like, makes a point to mention it every fucking time we get a new case. When this case came about I told him my usual answer which is no, because the only person I knew in New York was Chad and then after he left it hit me that wasn't the case anymore, but I figured what were the chances"

Gabriella nodded, "okay, so..."

"Don't you see? I know you and you are very much involved in the case. I'm going to have to most likely call you on the stand and question you and Ella, I am very very very involved with you and I plan on keeping it that way. You're the love of my life, and this is my job. Do I take myself of the case of a lifetime or do I hope and pray no one finds out, ugh I just hate this." He said with pleading eyes of sorrow as he ran his hand through his hair.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, he looked rather adorable when he was conflicted.

Gabriella walked up to him and laced their fingers together. She gave them a squeeze and looked into his eyes, "Troy, we will work this out, together," she said with a smile.

Troy gave her a small grin, "you're not mad?"

"No, I was just confused. I mean, when your boyfriend asks you to hide it usually isn't a good thing"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I just panicked.

Gabriella cupped his cheek and grinned as she reached up to kiss his lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, her eyes full of love, "I'm glad you are representing the hospital, I now know they have the best"

A huge grin formed on his face. He captured her waist with this hand and pulled her to him. He swept her hair behind her ear, "Thank you baby that means a lot"

"It's a good thing that Mama B is the only one at the hospital that knows about you and me. That should make it easier, the fewer that know the better"

Troy's eyes widen, "shit, she does know"

"Troy she isn't going to say anything"

"I sure as hell hope not." He said with panic in his voice as he turned to pace the office with his hands on hips.

"Troy, it's going to be okay" she said reaching for his hand, hoping it would steady him.

"Ella, you don't understand. It's not just my boss not wanting us to be involved. This case is very high profile and anything that the prosecution can use against us, they will. They could say because of our involvement you are just saying what I want you to and not the truth."

Gabriella gasped, "I would never do that, I'm a doctor for Christ sakes, I'm going to do what is best for my patient and that's telling the truth, his parents are worthless."

Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, "baby, I know, but it doesn't work that way sometimes. The opposing counsel is going to find whatever they can. We are going to have to be very careful until this case is over."

Troy brought his hand up to caress her cheek when he noticed she was becoming tense and uncomfortable.

"Fucking life ruiners" she said under her breath.

Troy's eyes widen, "pardon me?"

"Ugh, nothing. These people think because they have money they can hurt their child, but now they aren't just hurting their child they are hurting and ruining the life of everyone involved."

"Ella, we have a strong case, it's going to work out"

Gabriella shook her head, "I hope so"

Troy cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I just got you back and I'm not losing you again. I'm going to make this work"

Gabriella's eyes and demeanor softened. She let out a sigh and brought her hands up to cover his, "me too, I'm going to make it work."

Troy grinned, "That's my girl" he said and then kissed her sweetly.

Gabriella encircled his neck with her arms and pressed her body to his. She parted her lips, to which he reciprocated and their tongues intertwined one another.

Gabriella brought her hands to the front of his shirt and forcefully ran her hands down his chest.

"mmm, Ella, you are starting something you can't finish"

Gabriella grinned with lust in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and pushed him, causing him to land uneasily into his chair. She lifted her dress slightly so that she could spread her legs and straddle his lap.

Troy felt his mouth go dry and his hands soon found her hips as he became more and more aroused.

Gabriella let her warm breath linger on Troy's neck for a moment before she ran her tongue lightly along the contours of his sweet spots.

"Ohhhh, Ella, uhh, we uh, ohhh can't do this here" he moaned as his hands fell from her hips to cup her ass.

Gabriella brought her mouth up to his ear, "why baby?" she whispered as she ran her tongue in and out of his ear.

"Oh Ella don't do this to me"

Gabriella grinned against his collar bone, "baby, I can't help it, it's just so hot that it's forbidden" she whispered as her hand found his growing bulge.

Troy let out a moan and threw his head back, "oh my God"

Gabriella removed her mouth from her place of interest at the moment and looked into his eyes. She increased her motion and pressure on his bulge as she watched his eyes roll back into his head which caused her to grin in satisfaction..

"I can stop if you want" she said as she went to crawl off his lap.

Troy eyes widen, "hell no" he said as he caught her by the waist and turned her so that her back was now resting against the desk.

Gabriella let out a light squeal, but smiled big at the sudden movement.

"I'm going finish what you started," he said as he moved the papers off his desk and lifted her onto the desk.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she spread her legs and leaned back onto her elbows, "come get me counselor"

Troy grinned as he undid his pants and pushed them to the ground. Troy licked his lips and raised his eyebrows as he approached her. He stood between her spread legs and ran his hands slowly up her thighs while never letting his eyes leave hers.

Gabriella moved her shoulder straps down her shoulder one by one forcing her dress to fall around her waist, exposing her bare breast.

Troy's breathing hitched in his throat at the site of her plump beast. He licked his bottom lip as his need for her grew.

Troy reached under her dress and pulled her panties down to her ankles. He brought his hands back to her thighs and pulled her to him.

Gabriella felt Troy's awaiting member hit her entrance and she let out a soft moan.

Troy grinned and gave her what she was calling for. He thrust deep into her and they both let out a fulfilled moan as the sensations and sparks ignited between them.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist securing him right where she wanted him to be as she moved her pelvis with his every thrust.

Troy reached for her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. He wanted to be as close as they possibly could. He thrust harder into her and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her passionately.

"Oh Troy, I'm, getting close" Gabriella moaned, breaking their kiss.

Troy laid her back down on the desk. He brought his face so that it was inches from hers. He thrust harder and faster into her, never letting his eyes leave hers.

Gabriella gulped as she looked into his eyes and saw all the flecks of love present in his seas of blue. She brought her hand up to cup his now sweaty face, "I love you, you know?"

Troy grinned and entered her one more time with all the emotion, passion and energy he had.

Gabriella tried to silence her reaction as she felt herself and Troy come.

"I love you too Ella" Troy said trying to catch his breath.

Gabriella smiled, "I know"

**AN: hopefully that made up for the delay. Please leave me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Okay someone asked about who Troy was representing. If you go back a few chapters you will see that Troy is presenting the hospital Stanley Morgan, which is who Gabriella works for. That's why it's such a complication because of his bosses rules about being involved with clients etc… I hope that cleared the confusion up. I'm sorry if I confused yall.**

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter. **

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella felt her phone buzz. She placed the charts on the nurses' station and then pulled out her phone. She grinned and walked away.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, can you meet for dinner tonight?"

Gabriella looked at her watch, "I get off at 7, can we say 8?"

Troy grinned, "Sounds great, I'll meet you at your place around then, I love you"

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too"

Gabriella shut her phone and quickly turned around to get back to work. She suddenly rammed into a warm body

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…" her words were cut off.

"Dr. Montez, I presume?"

Gabriella stood up tall, "yes, and who might you be?"

He stuck out his hand, "William Burke."

Gabriella gasped for air.

He scrunched his brow, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I had something in my throat." She lied, inside she was exploding. She knew exactly who he was, Troy's boss. She did her best to keep her cool.

"So, Mr. Burke what can I do for you? You know, this is a restricted area?" she said pointing to the sign located on the wall.

William Burke followed her hand, "ah, yes, well I have authorization to come and speak with you"

"Okay….like I said what can I do for you?" Gabriella said with a little more attitude than she intended. It just irked her that this man was putting restrictions on her relationship.

"Well, my firm is representing the hospital in the Stewart case"

"Uh, I'm familiar. John was a patient of mine"

"Precisely, our case needs your expertise and feedback"

Gabriella looked around at the buzzing hospital, "is this something we have to do now? I have quite a few patients to tend to and their care, I'm sorry to tell you, will take precedence as far as my time right now goes"

William Burke smiled and nodded, "I would expect nothing less Dr. Montez."

Gabriella grinned, "wonderful and Mr. Burke, I can assure that while John Stewart was in our care he received the same attention"

"That I'm sure of Dr. Montez. When would you be available to speak about Mr. Stewart"

Gabriella thought for a moment, "um how is tomorrow, It's my day off?"

William Burke handed her his card, "can you come to my office at this address at around 10am?"

Gabriella looked at the card and smiled remembering what had conspired the last time she was there, "I'll see you then Mr. Burke"

"Thank you Dr. Montez, My partner and I look forward to speaking with you then"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "partner?"

"Oh yes, the other attorney on the case, Troy Bolton, will be involved in taking you statements and listening to your accounts with the Stewarts"

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I see, um okay, well, I'll see you two then"

William Burke nodded and stuck out his hand, to which Gabriella took and shook, "See you Friday Dr. Montez"

Gabriella nodded. She watched him exit the unit. She stared at the business card in her hand and let out a sigh, "this is going to be interesting" she said to no one in particular.

"What is baby girl?"

Gabriella turned to see Mama B standing right next to her with her hand on her hip.

Gabriella shook her head, "oh, uh nothing."

Mama B grinned, "Is hunky giving you problems?"

Gabriella laughed, "no, but that reminds me, we need to talk"

Mama B looked at her with confusion, "okay?"

* * *

William Burke walked into his office and threw is coat on the nearest chair. He took a seat in his big leather chair and rested his feet on his desk.

"Troy, can you come in here?" He yelled.

Troy entered William Burke's office seconds later.

"What can I do for you Mr. Burke?"

William Burke smiled, "I think it's time you called me William?"

Troy nodded, "okay William, what can I do for you" he said as he took a seat directly in front of him.

"Well, I think I found our star witness" he said smugly.

Troy nodded, "that's great" the sooner this case was over the better for him and Gabriella.

"And if all goes well, I think you and I will have to talk about the possibility of you coming on as partner" he said with a big grin.

Troy's mouth opened wide in shock, "wow, really? Um, that would be an honor, Mr. Bur, I mean William"

"I think so. You have done a great deal for this firm Troy and I see greatness in you and this firm needs you"

Troy smiled. He was elated with this news. He shook his head, "I'm going to do us proud"

"I know you will"

Troy went to stand, "is that all you needed, I would really like to get back to the case"

William Burke ushered for him to remain seated, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The star witness"

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"Her name is Dr. Gabriella Montez"

Troy let out a chocking sound.

William Burke looked at him inquisitively, "you know Dr. Montez had the same response" he said laughing.

"I bet she did," he thought.

Troy did his best to gather himself, "um, so can I ask why her?"

Troy prayed that he could somehow get her out of this. The less time they had to spend pretending not to know each other the better. He knew if Gabriella remained the star witness that meant many hours in each other presence and a good number of those times in front of others.

"Well, she just has something about her. She is very honest and genuine. She seems to care for her patients and put their needs before anything else," he laughed, "she actually was trying to kick me out because as she said, her patients take precedence over anything I had to say or needed"

Troy smiled, that sounded like his Gabriella.

"I just think she has the presence, technique and knowledge to take on the prosecution. Not to mention I saw the notes she worked closely with the Stewarts and they didn't seem to have anything negative to say about her."

Troy jumped in, "but, she wasn't the one who reported it"

"I know, and that's probably better. If she had the prosecution could have probably twisted and turned it some way"

Damn it, he was right and Troy knew it. Fuck fuck fuck, this was going to be one major challenge. Troy had deliberately played down Gabriella in his reports, thsy obviously hadn't worked.

"Okay so what do you want to do now William?" Troy said leaning back in the chair feeling a little trapped, perturbed and sad"

"Dr. Montez will be coming in Friday midmorning to go over her account and we will decide where to go from there"

Troy scrunched his brow and leaned forward, "we?"

"Yes we, this is just as much your case as it is mine. So, I will need you to be available when Dr. Montez comes in Friday morning"

Troy nodded. This was the very last thing he wanted to do. He let out a sigh, "alright, well, I will be available."

"Great, I think you will find Dr. Montez will be easy to work with. She seems like a very kind individual"

Troy stood, "She is"

William Burke looked at him oddly.

"I mean, I'm sure she is." Troy said mentally kicking himself.

"Okay, Troy why don't you head home. Its almost 4 and you have been working such long hours lately that you deserve a break. I'll see you in the morning when Dr Montez comes in"

"Thanks sir, I'll see then" he said as he walked out the door.

Troy entered his office and let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He was going to have to mentally prepare himself for this interaction with Gabriella tomorrow. If he was messing up when she wasn't there, he didn't know what he was going to do with her beautiful and sweet face inches from him. He and Gabriella were going to have to discuss a plan of action tonight, and that was something he was not looking forward to doing. Tonight was supposed to be about them spending QT.

Troy grabbed his stuff and headed out of the office. He made his way to his car to head home and formulate a plan.

* * *

It was 7:45 and he was making his way to Gabriella's door. He unlocked the door with the key that Gabriella had given him a few weeks prior. He entered the apartment and looked around. The lights were on, but he didn't see any movement.

"Ella?" he yelled.

He heard nothing.

"Ella, baby, are you here?"

He walked further into the apartment and down the hall to the bedroom.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open, "Baby, we need to talk" he said as he entered the room. His mouth dropped and his mind stop working.

Gabriella approached him in a sheer black bra and panties set and black heels. Her hair was curled and cascading down her bare back. Her lips were covered in a very alluring light pink gloss.

Gabriella smiled and she brought her finger up to his lips, "the talking is going to have to wait."

Troy gulped, "uh, that's fine"

Gabriella giggled, which sent chills down all over his body.

"Come on counselor you won't be able to have your way with me tomorrow so you're going to have to do it tonight."

Troy looked at her with confusion.

Gabriella laughed and ran her hand down his shirt feeling every indention of his abs. "Your boss paid me a little visit today. I'm coming to see you in the morning."

Troy tensed up at the reminder of tomorrow.

"Awe baby, it's going to be okay. I can pretend. Just like I'm going to pretend to be a bad girl tonight and you are going to have to punish me," she said as she slapped his ass.

Troy grinned, "God I love you"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at him subjectively, "and I love you" she said as she slipped her bra strap off one shoulder then the other.

She crawled on the bed and leaned back to rest her head against the headboard "come on Troy, show me the loooong arm of the law

**AN: maybe yall will get to experience the "long arm of the law" next chapter. Ha, Sound good? **

_**PS: how cute were Z and V at the bball game today! Awe, Smile!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope to be able to give more attention to this chapter from this point forward. **

**I want to thank everyone for all the fantastic reviews from **_**Thursday Prestige**_**. That was a story that popped in my head out of nowhere. It makes me happy that my random banter was so well received. **

**Anyway, hope yall like this chapter…Please leave me yall's thoughts. **

**Chapter 17**

Gabriella sat in the lobby of Troy's law firm with a grin the size of Texas across her face. A grin she wasn't sure she was going to be able to wipe off anytime soon. Troy had more than shown her the "long arm of the law" he worked her over with it and made sure she would never forget it.

Gabriella let out a small chuckle as she wondered how the long arm of the law would behave in her questioning today.

She was knocked out of her dirty thoughts by the sound of a door squeaking open. In walked the long arm himself and its keeper, Mr. Troy Bolton.

"Hey," Troy said with a since of urgency, "William is going to be out here any minute, we have to act like this is our first meeting and we know nothing of each other," he said as he looked over his shoulder and then back at her.

Gabriella let out a giggle as she brought her hands to rest on his chest, "you're sexy when you're nervous" she said as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Troy's eyes widen, "Gabriella, seriously"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "okay okay you win, for now"

Troy shook his head, "great," he said still looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Can I at least get a good luck kiss?" Gabriella said with a pout.

"You are seriously trying to kill me here aren't you" he said as he kissed her quickly.

"See, now that wasn't so hard" Gabriella said with a smirk.

Troy went to respond, but stopped suddenly, "shit, he's coming," he said as he reached for Gabriella hand, "oh, uh nice to meet you Dr. Montez" he said with a little nervous laughter that Gabriella only heard.

Gabriella did her best to hold back the laughter that was building up inside of her. She noticed Troy was sweating on his forehead and his hand was like holding a wet dishcloth.

She cleared her throat, "you too Mr. Bolton," she said with a wink.

Troy gave her the one eye, to which she just shrugged.

William Burke, being older than dirt had not heard any of the exchange of words or looks, "oh Dr. Montez, have you met Troy?"

Gabriella laughed slightly, "Oh, yes sir, I have," she said giving Troy a smile.

Troy broke out the one eye again hoping this time she would sense the seriousness.

Gabriella grinned at how anxious Troy seemed, "uh, he was just introducing himself" she continued.

Troy let out a deep breath, "so, uh should we get this over with, I mean started"

"Oh yes, I was hoping we could make this speedy, I have some things I need to attend to"

Mr. Burke nodded and Troy looked at her puzzled.

When William Burke began walking ahead in order to lead them to the conference room, Troy took that as his opportunity to find out what she had to do, it was her day off. He raised his hands in confusion and mouthed, "attend too?"

Gabriella grinned, out stretched her arm and ran her finger up it. She then slowly grazed her hand over Troy's concealed package.

Troy's breath caught in his throat as he whispered, "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

Gabriella let out a low giggle, "probably not, especially with you talking all this legal stuff, it will probably lead my mind to that "long arm of yours." She said as she raised her eyebrows flirtatiously.

Troy let out a grunt.

Gabriella just laughed and went to walk in front of him.

Troy shook his head; if he hadn't known any better he would have thought she was enjoying this.

* * *

Gabriella took a seat across from Troy. She grinned as she took off her sweater, revealing a light yellow spaghetti strap sundress. Troy felt his mind begin to race and his heart begin to speed up as he took in the moderate dip of the neckline and how perfectly it seemed to mold to her body. His eyes then traveled down to where the dress rested mid thigh, thanks to her legs being crossed.

"Shit, I'm in trouble" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" William Burked asked.

Troy shook his head and took a sip of the water placed in front of him. This was the only reprieve he had at the moment to cool him off besides the obvious of pulling Gabriella across the table and doing her into oblivion

"So, Troy would you like to start?"

"Oh, uh, sure" he said fumbling with the papers in front of him.

William Burke looked at him with confusion, "you alright Bolton?"

Troy smiled and then looked at Gabriella, bad idea. He quickly turned his attention away from the luscious lips he wanted to pounce, back to William Burke, "oh yeah fine, just looking for what I want to make sure I cover, since Gab, I mean Dr. Montez has things to attend to today"

Gabriella smiled, "smooth, real smooth Troy," she thought.

Troy had started out with a couple standard questions, "How long did you work with the patient? Had you ever personally seen his parent hurt him in any kind of way?"

Troy took a deep breath because he knew if he didn't phrase this right he could very well end up in hot water, "uh, um Dr. Montez, do you have anything to gain from speaking up against the Stewarts?"

Gabriella's eyes quickly found Troy's, "Excuse me?"

Troy went to speak, but William Burke intervened, "Dr. Montez, we have to ask you that. It's standard. The prosecution will be asking you the same. We just have to keep it at a level playing field.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked directly at Troy and said very dryly, "no, nothing…..other than knowing that those piece of shit parents won't be able to hurt that poor child again"

Troy let out low laugh, that was his Ella always looking out for someone.

"Um, well Dr Montez, I would advise against answering in that manner. A simple no would be just as effective." William Burke suggested.

Gabriella nodded in understanding.

They continued with the questioning for the next hour and a half. It would have concluded sooner if Troy wouldn't have had to keep leaving to refill his water glass. He had made up some lame excuse that he had gone running that morning and must had gotten dehydrated, to which Gabriella had laughed.

Once all the paper work had been completed and signed William Burke excused himself for a meeting he had at the courthouse. He thanked Gabriella for coming in and told her that Troy or himself would be in contact with her in the next couple days since they would be going to court in seven.

As soon as the door closed Gabriella turned to Troy and placed her hands on her hips. She puckered her lips and raised her eyebrows, "did you really think I would be gaining something from this?"

Troy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Ella, are you kidding me with this? Didn't you hear William; we had to ask you that"

"Whatever, you know I would never get wrapped up in something like this unless I had to"

Troy let out another sigh as he went to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Gabriella let out grunt.

"Come on baby, this is probably why William has rules against being involved, it's not suppose to get personal."

"Well fuck him, that's life. Sometimes things in life are going to intersect and not end up the way you planned, but you know what? You just deal with the cards you are dealt and move the fuck on"

Troy kissed her forehead, "I know baby, and that's what we are doing. We just need to try and be more professional and careful "he paused "and wearing hot little dresses like that are not going to help make things easier on me" he said as he kissed her lips sweetly.

Gabriella let out a chuckle, "it was fun watching you squirm though. You are just so damn cute. It reminds me of all the times I would "tease" you during Drama class back in high school"

Troy let out a grunt, "shit, don't remind me. I would have to run to gym and ice my balls off for like ten minutes. There were times that I thought for sure my dick would be messed up for life"

Gabriella ran her hand over his bulge, "well, you definitely seem to have no lasting damage"

Troy closed his eyes at her touch and felt a moan building in the back of his throat as Gabriella reached up on her toes and began to nibble at his ear lobe.

Gabriella dropped back down to rest on the soles of her feet. She grabbed Troy's hand and turned him to face her. After giving him a playful grin she lifted herself up onto the smooth wooden table and slid back so that her feet were now dangling off the edge.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Troy said barely above a whisper.

Gabriella smirked, "you know good and well what I'm doing?" she said seductively as she leaned back to rest upon her elbows as her legs extended outward to wrap around his waist and pull him to her.

Troy's hands in reflex went directly to her smooth tan thighs and began inching forward as his body went to rest upon hers.

"Ella, we can't do this here," he whispered in her ear as he couldn't help but run his tongue along her the nape of her neck and press his growing erection into the V of her legs.

Gabriella laughed as her arms snaked around his neck, "it doesn't appear or should I say feel that way," she said as she captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Troy immediately threw all logic out of the window as her sensual tongue grazed his and her legs tighten around his waist allowing him to feel how aroused she already was. He moved his hand down her waist till it reached where their two bodies were desperate to connect and slid the silky fabric to the side.

Gabriella reached for the buckle of his belt and freed him from the constriction of his pants as fast as she could. Watching him act so stern and business like had sent pleasure tingles throughout her body. Before she answered every question she would have to push every dirty and sexual thought out of her head and think long and hard about what she was suppose to be answering. An hour and a half of neglected want, had left her with desperate need for fulfillment, Troy's fulfillment.

Troy released his lips from their passionate embrace to shimmy out of his pants. He drew his attention back to Gabriella and let out a sigh, "god, you're beautiful," he said as he took in her passion filled eyes, swollen perched lips and rapidly rising bare breast. Troy bit down on his lip as he watched Gabriella tilt her head to side and run her fingers across her erect nipples.

Troy let out a groan as he approached her awaiting body and then captured her lips with an extreme need. His hand moved south and pushed her panties aside as he placed his penis at her entrance. He broke the kiss and grinned as he moved his length up and down the inside of her soft and fully aroused mound.

Gabriella dug her nails into his back, "Trooy, please!" she begged

Troy kissed her hard on the lips and then looked her into the eyes as a smirk formed on his lips, "please what?"

Gabriella let a frustrated sigh, "please fuck me like there is no tomorrow"

Troy chuckled and plunged into her with one smooth thrust.

"Ohhh yeah, thank, thank you" she moaned.

"mmmm" He vocalized as he spread her legs wider so that he could move inside her harder and deeper.

Gabriella's hands moved down his back to grab his bare ass and move with his tantalizing movements.

"ohhhhh, I love when you do that" she moaned as Troy rolled his hips as he thrust into her.

Troy watched as Gabriella licked her lips in pleasure and brought her finger to massage her clit, "Oh Ella, keep doing that I'm going to explode"

Gabriella opened her eyes and grinned wickedly, "really, hmmm, let me see" she said as she increased the pressure she was applying to herself.

Troy thrust harder as he watched her eyes roll back at the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Ohh, Troy, I'm gonna cum, Ohh I want you to cum with me baby"

Troy gripped her thighs for added support and pushed into her harder and faster than he ever had.

"Oh my God" Gabriella screamed.

"Oh my God" Troy screamed.

Seconds later they experience the release they had been wanting for the past hour and a half.

* * *

"So, am I going to get that kind of attention every time I come in for questioning" Gabriella said as she laced their fingers together.

Troy shook his head, "As much as I would like to say yes, I can't. I work in an office with other people and screaming like that will draw attention"

"Didn't stop you today"

"That's because one, we were in the conference room in the way back of the office. Two, the other attorneys luckily were either in meetings or in court with their paralegals. Three, Dorothy and Lucy seem to drown everything out with that old lady music they listen to."

"Well, at least I got to live out one of my fantasies"

Troy stopped just as they were about to exit the building.

"And what fantasy is that?"

Gabriella smirked, "Getting to pound the gavel" she said as she ran her finger over the crotch of Troy's pants.

Troy laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "God, what am I going to do with you?"

Gabriella shrugged, "what you are doing now seems to be working out just perfect" she as she closed the gap between them.

Troy released her lips and smiled down at her, "come on, lets go "

Gabriella nodded.

Just as they stepped out into the noon sun Troy dropped Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella frowned and looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. She followed his gaze to the man across the street looking around" who is that?"

Troy swallowed, "opposing counsel"

**AN: uh oh!! what do yall think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: okay, okay. I know it has been like forever since I updated this story and for that I am sorry. I just got the idea for **_**Engaged Desire**_** in my head and I couldn't stop writing. Thanks so much for sticking by this story and not giving up on it or me. Also thanks sooo much for all the amazing support and reviews with **_**Engaged Desire**_**. **

**I hope yall like this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts.**

**Chapter 18**

Gabriella's eyes grew wide as saucers, "oh my God, do you think he saw us?'

Troy swallowed, "I don't know"

Troy turned to Gabriella, "go inside and wait. I'm going to make my way to my car and see if he says anything. I'll call you when it's clear."

Gabriella nodded and crept back into the office.

Troy took a deep breath and made his way to his car.

"Hey Bolton, ready for court?" Brock MacCartney yelled from across the street as he made his way over to Troy.

Troy smirked, "are you ready MacCartney?"

Brock laughed, "aren't I always"

Troy grinned; "I know you like to think you are" Troy said as he opened his door and tossed his brief case onto the passenger seat.

Brock narrowed his eyes, "you have a pretty extensive witness list" he said obviously trying to pry.

Troy nodded, "yep"

Troy mentally rolled his eyes. Brock had graduated a couple years before him in law school. Brock was known for his sneaky ways and fairly unethical views, which was probably why the Stewarts were drawn to him for counsel.

"Dr. Montez seems to be strategically placed in your witness line up"

Troy felt his blood begin to boil at the sound of her name on his lips.

Troy rested on the open car door and smirked, "no more than the others"

Brock stared at him as if he was trying to read Troy's thoughts.

Troy pushed off the door, "Look MacCartney, if you're done, I would really like to get going. I have dinner plans."

Brock smirked, "hot date Bolton?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "see you in court MacCartney" he said as she slid into the car and shut the door. He gave Brock a nod as he backed out of his spot and pulled off onto the road.

Once Troy reached the highway he gave Gabriella a ring and told her that it should be clear for her to leave the office. Gabriella made her exit moments later in a quick hurry. She looked across the street where opposing counsel had been standing earlier and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one. She climbed into her car and drove to Troy's as he instructed.

* * *

Gabriella used her key to enter Troy's apartment and was soon met with room full of people.

Troy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her sweetly on the lips, "everything go okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder, "what are you guys all doing here?"

Sharpay piped in, "Tay let it slip that Chad was going to try and cook tonight and I for one am not going to miss that destined travesty."

Gabriella laughed, "it can't be that bad"

Sharpay shook her head and smirked, "have a look for yourself" she said motioning to the kitchen.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen to find what she could only assume to be every ingredient known to man spread out all over any free space.

Gabriella smiled, "whatcha doing Chad?"

Taylor turned around with an exhausted look on her face, "attempting the impossible"

"Hey, I can do this" Chad intervened.

Taylor shook her head and threw her hands up, "but what exactly are you doing?"

Chad smirked, "it's a surprise"

"That's code for "I'm totally screwed and have no fucking clue" Sharpay chimed in.

"Shut up Sharpay, I'm not screwed" Chad spat.

Sharpay laughed, "uh huh and I'm not ungodly talented"

Chad went to speak.

Taylor put up her hand, "don't, it won't help anything"

Chad pouted and turned back to his "ingredients" with a bewildered look.

"So, can I order take out now babe?" Taylor asked. They had become more open about their "relationship" lately.

Chad let out a sigh, "fine"

Sharpay let out a loud sigh, "thank God. Now I can call Zeke and tell him he can come over. I don't think he could have stomached watching you make a massacre."

Gabriella walked over to where Troy sat in the big leather chair drinking a beer, "comfortable?" she asked with a grin.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap, "I am now" he whispered against her ear.

Gabriella nuzzled into his body, "good"

Troy sipped his beer and occasionally left light kisses on the nape of her neck.

Sharpay plopped down on the couch, "seriously, you two make me want to jab large pins in my eyes" she said as she looked at Gabriella and Troy with disgust.

"I'll supply the pins" Chad said with a grin as he and Taylor entered the living room.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "wanker" under her breath as she turned her attention back to Troy and Gabriella.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Sharpay asked. She as well as the gang had been informed earlier in the day about the predicament the two of them were in.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and then back at Sharpay, "nothing we couldn't handle" Troy answered.

"Uh huh, so have you two figured out how court is going to pan out?" Sharpay asked, not so sure she was getting the whole truth and she didn't like that.

Gabriella shrugged, "what's to figure out? He will ask me questions and I will answer"

Sharpay's eyes widen, "um no, that's so not how it's going to go and I should know. Remember when that biker ran into me?"

"You mean when you ran into that biker" Gabriella corrected.

"Pish posh, anyway, you have to treat the courtroom like a stage."

"Sharpay, what the hell are you talking about" Troy asked.

"You know, you tell them what they want to hear. Like with the attorney's in the case where the biker ran into me. My attorney wanted me to act like I cared and that I was wrong, when in reality I sooo was not in the wrong. I mean he should have seen my pink car FO-Real! Anyhoo, I used words like, care, sorry and terrible. I shed a few tears and blah blah. You know it's like improv"

Troy narrowed his eyes in confusion and then looked at Gabriella, "is she for real?" he asked in disbelief.

Gabriella nodded, "sad to say, but yes"

Troy shook his head, "anyway, I do think we should probably discuss how everything is going to pan out and what to expect from me and opposing counsel"

Gabriella nodded, "okay, let's do it then"

"Okay" he said looking around, "I'm going to need someone to play the opposing counsel.

Sharpay shot up, "I'll do it"

"Um, okay. Well, Sharpay lets go over there and discuss what we are going to do and then we can get started," he said motioning to the office.

Taylor smirked and looked at Gabriella, "this should be interesting"

Gabriella nodded, "it always is"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gabriella, Taylor and Chad sat on one side of the table while Troy and Sharpay sat on the other.

"Okay baby I'm going to ask you some questions that I will probably ask in some form or another when we are in court."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled and began his questioning. He asked her how long she worked with the Stewarts son, when she began to notice marks or changes in his body, who reported the abuse, how close she was the family and how close she worked with the Stewart's son on a patient basis and so on.

As Troy asked her the questions Gabriella reviewed in her head the way she was going to answer them. After every question Troy would give her a chance to think each question over and the best way to respond. Gabriella nodded when she formulated her answer and was ready for him to move on.

Sharpay stood up from the table and cleared he throat. She zeroed in on Gabriella as she placed her hands loudly on the table, "Dr. Montez, are you a real doctor?"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "What? Troy are they really going to ask me that?"

Troy shook his head and turned to Sharpay, "Sharpay, come on. Ask the questions we went over"

Sharpay sighed, "I'm just testing her. What if she is pretending to be a doctor"

Troy rolled his eyes, "they know she is a real doctor"

"Well, you didn't tell me that" Sharpay shot back.

"I know, I told you to ask the questions on the tablet in front of you, now please go on" he said slightly annoyed.

Sharpay smirked at him and then turned back to Gabriella with hardened eyes.

"Did you falsify documents against my clients, huh, huh" she yelled, "Did you?!"

Gabriella's mouth gaped open, "oh my God, are they are going to ask me that? I would never. Oh my God Seriously"

Troy let out a loud sigh, "Sharpay, seriously what the hell are you doing. Stick to the list"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "fine" she said as she made her way around the table to stand next Gabriella.

Gabriella swallowed.

"Dr. Montez, "is there any reason to believe that these claims could be false against my client?" Sharpay asked in a bored tone.

Gabriella thought for a minute and nodded when she came up with her answer signaling for Sharpay to continue.

"Are you nymphomaniac, drug user or alcoholic?" Sharpay asked as she brought her face inches from Gabriella's, "huh Dr. Montez. Do you write yourself prescriptions for pain killers just to kill the edge till you can get to the realllll good stuff, huh huh?"

Troy threw the pad on the table, "Sharpay, have you lost the ability to read or think straight? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sharpay shrugged as if she had done nothing wrong, "what? They could ask her that"

Troy shook his head, "no, no they couldn't"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "um yes they could. Third season, Law and Order SVU Olivia was called to the stand and"

Gabriella stood from her chair, "Sharpay, we have gone over the difference between real life and T.V shows, it doesn't matter how real they look it's still a T.V drama"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "whatever, it could happen."

Troy looked at Gabriella with sorry eyes.

The bell rung and Sharpay jumped, "Zeke's here!" she screamed as she ran for the door.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her up from the chair, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I actually thought she would follow instructions."

Chad and Taylor laughed.

"Troy, she was crazy in high school. She was crazy two days ago. Once crazy, always crazy," Chad said as he shook his head.

Taylor nodded, "Seriously Troy, when she told the biker story, that didn't throw up any red flags?"

"Well, why didn't you two stop me?"

"What, and miss this?" Chad perched his lips and shook his head, "couldn't do it"

Troy rolled his eyes, "thanks man"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist, "it's okay baby. I'm ready"

Troy kissed the top of her head, "I know"

Sharpay bounced back into the room, "so what game are we playing next?"

**AN: The Trial is coming up and that is when you will get the full story as to what happen with the Stewart's and Gabriella's full answers. I hope yall liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: Yeah, Yeah I know yall all wanna throw something at me for waiting this long to update. I really have no excuse other than I got really into _Engaged Desire_ and couldn't stop writing. Anyway, thanks for sticking by this story and me. I hope yall are still enjoying it. Thank you to all the new comers to this story, your reviews were nice!  
**

**Also, thank you for all the nice PM's and encouraging words in the reviews…this is for all of yall!**

**On to the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella rubbed her cheek against the soft warm skin of Troy's hard muscular bare chest as she let out a sigh.

Troy's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of her distress. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her firmly into his embrace.

"What's wrong Ella?"

"I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow I guess"

Troy ran his fingers through her long black curls trying to sooth her, "all you can do is tell the truth and as long as you do that there is nothing to worry about baby"

Gabriella nodded her head, "yeah"

Troy turned over on his side so that he could look into her deep eyes. He felt a smile form on his face as his heart instantly fluttered and his stomach soared. He moved his fingers up and down her bare arm to her shoulder as he nudged her nose with his, "I'll be there the whole time"

Gabriella felt a smile curl her lips, "that's the only thing that is settling me right now"

Troy licked his top lip as he moved his hand up to smooth the hair draped across her face, "is there something else?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them a second later, she swallowed the butterflies of nervousness that had escaped her stomach and were now moving up to her throat, "I'm just nervous that the Stewarts are going to make things look other than how they really were and therefore discount my creditability and end my medical career before I even get off the ground"

Troy moved his hand to cup the base of her head, "awe baby, don't think like that. Have faith. I'm actually pretty good at my job, okay" he said with a slight snicker.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, you know what I mean"

Troy snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him as he flipped over onto his back. He brought both his hands up to her face and brushed the hair out from her eyes. He stared into her loving deep brown pools as he brought his mouth to almost touch hers, "Trust me" he said against her warm lips.

Gabriella ran her tongue against her lips, almost touching his in the act, causing Troy to groan. She snickered as she braced herself on the palms of her hands and brought her face to dangle inches over his.

Troy tilted his head and eyes so that he could meet her gaze.

Gabriella moved her lips onto his, "always"

* * *

Gabriella tapped her black peep-toe pump as she stared at the large boring black and white clock plastered to the wood paneling of the courthouse lobby. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding and it wasn't in a good way.

In twenty minutes she would take her black silk shantung skirt suit clad body into the courtroom and await Troy to question her and then be cross examined by the sleazy opposing counsel.

"You doing okay?" Troy asked as he approached her in a black pinstriped suit, if it had been any other situation she would have grabbed him by his red power tie and kissed him soundly, but not today.

Gabriella turned to face him, "yeah, just ready to get it over with"

Troy gave her a smile, "yeah, well we can head in now if you want"

Gabriella nodded and let Troy lead her into the courtroom.

Gabriella took a seat in the row behind the table Troy and Mr. Burke were to occupy. She felt sick, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. Well, yes she could. It was when she and Troy had "the talk" after leaving for college and decided that parting ways was the best thing for them. A thought that now made her ill, but very thankful that he had reentered her life, she guessed what they had said long ago had been the truth.

Gabriella sat in silence for the remaining minutes until the judge entered the court room and everyone stood, she followed trend.

The judge said all he needed to say and soon the attorneys for both sides began their opening statements. Troy had been very thorough in conveying that the hospital had followed protocol and was by no means trying to begin a personal attack on the Stewart family. He stated that in his proceedings he would show to the court that Morgan Stanley had followed every guideline to the T and the report of abuse was warranted even if the Stewarts try to negate it otherwise.

Naturally opposing counsel went straight for the jugular and crucified the staff and blamed them for the misinterpretations they "saw." He stated that kids bump themselves and get injured, it was part of life. Too bad that hadn't been the case, but they wanted to paint that picture. Gabriella hated to admit that he had been rather sneaky, yet good. He made it appear that the staff had some kind of vendetta against the Stewarts because his wife at one point had been on the board at the hospital and ordered several nurses and a couple doctors be taken off staff. Which was utter bullshit, because that had been years prior and virtually forgotten, but when you're digging and reaching for something you do what you can and take what you can get. Apparently this is what the Stewarts planned to do. Gabriella just hoped they gave themselves enough rope to hang themselves.

A ten minute recess had been called before witnesses were to be called, and Gabriella was first. She had opted to stay in the court room to gather herself. Troy entered a few minutes before they were to be called back in.

Troy leaned on the barrier in front of the pew, "you ready?" he asked as he handed her a bottled water.

Gabriella smiled, "thanks, um, yeah, I guess"

Troy smiled, "you will be fine okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy leaned forward, "remember I'm here, okay, I love you" he whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled, "yeah, thanks, I love you too"

The courtroom soon filled with the previous occupants. Gabriella felt the knot in her stomach pull tighter as the judge entered and called the court into session.

Gabriella was announced and called to the stand.

She did her best to collect herself before she stood and moved to the witness stand. She was sworn in and then took a seat and awaited Troy's questioning.

Troy looked over a few notes and then stood from the table and walked over to Gabriella holding a few images and papers.

Troy smiled, "How are you Dr. Montez?"

Gabriella gave a nervous smile, "I'm fine, thank you"

Troy nodded, "good to hear, so do you know the people located over there?" he said motioning to the Stewarts

Gabriella's gaze moved over to where he pointed and she nodded, "yes I do"

"And you know their son, John, correct?"

Gabriella nodded again, "yes, he was a patient of mine"

Troy pulled out a picture of John and showed it the court and then to Gabriella, "is this John"

Gabriella smiled; John was a such a cute and happy child, "yes it is"

"How long was John in your care Dr. Montez"

Gabriella swallowed, Troy really looked so cute, but she had to focus, "um, about a month I would say"

"Were you the only one who attended to John, Dr. Montez"

Gabriella shook her head, "no Dr. Christianson and a couple nurses were appointed to him as well. The Stewarts were very particular in who cared for John. They only wanted those people to care for him. So, Dr. Christianson, myself, Sarah and Laurie were the only ones to tend to him"

"Do you know why four of you were chosen for his care?"

"No, I really don't, I'd like to think they trusted us to give John the best care." she responded

Troy looked out at the court and walked around a bit and then turned to Gabriella and crossed his arms, "that interesting, did you find it odd that you four were the only ones allowed to care for John?"

Gabriella shrugged, "it was what they requested, I didn't really give it a second thought. My primary concern was offering John the best care. The Stewarts wanted us and they had the means to make it happen so they did."

"Objection" opposing counsel announced as he stood.

Troy turned to him, "on what grounds? She is stating a fact"

"I'll allow it," The judge intervened.

Troy smiled, "thank you"

"So would you say the Stewarts were very involved in the care of their son?"

"Objection, leading the witness"

Troy sighed, "I'll rephrase"

"Dr. Montez, what kind of involvement did the Stewarts have in John's medical care?"

"They were there occasionally, but not all that frequently."

"What was the reason John was brought into the hospital in the first place?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "he had a concussion, his parents, the Stewarts, said he fell from his high chair? He stayed for observation over night and was then sent home"

"When did he come in again?"

Gabriella thought for a minute, "probably three days later"

Troy nodded, "and what was the reason for that visit

"He had a third degree burn on his leg" Gabriella stated frankly.

Troy pulled out a picture and showed it to court; Troy made a point to point out all the documentation and pictures the hospital had taken.

"Dr. Montez, can you explain to the court why I have these pictures and documents?"

Gabriella nodded, "its protocol to document visually as well as written whenever a child comes in with ailments of this nature, a concussion, burns, or bruises fall under that category"

Troy smiled, "thank you"

"Sure"

"What happen after he came in for the burn?"

"It was then that the Stewarts delegated that certain staff take care of their son. That being as I stated before, Dr. Christianson, myself and the two nurses, Sarah and Laurie. John had to stay in the hospital for several days after this incident"

Troy nodded, "uh huh, go on"

"Um, John was sent home a week later, but was in again a couple days after being discharged.

"What was the reason this time, "he was slightly nonresponsive and had bruising"

"What explanation did the Stewarts have for that?" Troy said staring at her.

Gabriella looked out at the courtroom and then at the Stewarts, "they said he had gotten his arms caught in the baby bed"

"Does that explain the lack of responsiveness?"

Gabriella shook her head, "no"

"What does?"

"Dr. Christianson and I concluded that John most likely had been shaken do to the markings on the arms and the dilation of his pupils"

"Did you report the abuse?"

Gabriella shook her head, "no, Dr. Christianson did, I witnessed"

"In your medical opinion, do you stand by the hospital's report and claim?"

Gabriella raised her head high and looked at the judge, "yes I do"

Troy smiled, "Thank you, no further questions at this time"

Gabriella took a sip of her water and then took a deep breath as opposing counsel approached her.

"Dr. Montez, do you like being a doctor?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes, very much"

He nodded, "uh huh and how long have you been practicing?"

Gabriella felt her heart begin to pound, "um, I graduated medical school a few months ago"

"Really, so would you say your experience is rather limited?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "It doesn't take twenty years of practice to recognize abuse Mr.MacCartney. As a physician our loyalty is to our patient and giving them optimum care. I 

read and signed that oath to do just that. One minute or forty years of being in practice doesn't matter."

"I don't doubt that Dr. Montez. I'm just trying to get some background"

"So, you took care of John Stewart from day one?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes"

"You stand by every claim you make?"

Gabriella nodded again, "yes I do"

"So you're not just agreeing to claims because you are sleeping with Morgan Stanley's counsel Troy Bolton?" He asked with a smirk.

Gabriella felt like all the air had been suck out of the room, "excuse me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: I hope yall like this update. I know it took longer than I had promised, but I got so consumed with all the ideas for _G Force_, that and reading all the Stephanie Meyer books, which are beyond fabulous!! Anywho...I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope it comes off.**

**Also, thanks for all those who are reading _G Force_...It's a new concept for me so those who are reading and reviewing...yall are fantastic!! Please keep it up...it really keeps my creative juices flowing...ha :)  
**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The courtroom quickly filled with astonished chatter and turning heads. Gabriella swallowed hard as her eyes left the prosecuting attorney to meet Troy's anger ridden ones and then back to the man who asked the one question she hadn't been prepared for.

"What did you just ask me?" Gabriella asked trying her hardest to maintain a steady voice even though her insides were retching.

A smile quickly found his lips, "Dr. Montez I asked you if the fact that you are sleeping with the defendant's attorney had any bearing on your testimony today"

Troy jumped from his chair. He had given ample time to make sure MacCartney had indeed asked such an astounding question, "Objection. What does this have to do with the abuse of a child?"

The judge turned to Mr. MacCartney, "Counselor, where are you leading this? I will not stand for you making a mockery of my courtroom"

"Your honor, I'm merely showing the court that Dr. Montez may not be as credible as the defense wants to claim. Her testimony could be jaded and swayed"

Troy's eyes turned cold, "MacCartney, documentation and facts speak the truth without a word being spoken from Dr. Montez. You're digging here and pushing the line of professionalism" Troy sneered, wanting nothing more than to ram his fist into the slimy prosecutions pointed nose.

The judge groaned, "Counselors approach the bench"

Troy glared at MacCartney and then the two of them approached.

"I don't know what game you two have playing here, but my one and only concern is for this child. Mr. Bolton if you are indeed involved with Dr. Montez you have certainly made questionable judgment in proceeding with this case. Mr. MacCartney, nothing makes me angrier than to see a colleague walk into my courtroom and try to use personal relations with little 

substance to back up their character deeming claims, in hopes to try and sway my opinion. Either you have a case or you don't."

"Your Honor, whomever I am personally involved with has no bearing on how I proceed with a case. This isn't about me nor is it about Dr. Montez. This is about the abuse of a child. This is about me protecting my client. I stand by my decision to take this case. I want to see issues like this halt. I believe that I was the person to do that job for Morgan Stanley no matter if I have involvement with Dr. Montez. If you remember, she was not the one who reported the incident and she has documentation from other healthcare professionals backing her claim. I for one am appalled with Mr. MacCartney's blatant disrespect for the court by even attempting to use this as evidence as a way to malign my witness."

The judge sighed and raised his hands, "that's enough Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded, "yes your honor"

"Mr. MacCartney unless you have other evidence to support that Dr. Montez has been nothing but honest with her claims I will not allow this type of questioning to continue."

MacCartney's mouth gaped open and he mentally cursed, "But your honor…"

He shook his head, "I've heard enough. You may continue your questioning, but all questions leading to this regarding her personal life will be scratched from the record."

Troy nodded, "Thank you your honor."

"Don't thank me yet Mr. Bolton"

"The following questioning from the prosecution will be scratch from the record. Mr. MacCartney you my proceed if you have any further questions"

He shook his head, "no further questions your honor" he said in a low voice as he turned to walk to his awe faced clients.

The judge turned to Gabriella, "you may step down Dr. Montez"

Gabriella's eyes were still wide in shock and her mouth was as dry as the Sierra Desert. Her questioning from the bastard prosecution may be over, but she wasn't naive enough to know that his words had been heard and would have some type of reprimand and repercussions. She nodded to the judge and stepped down from the bench. Her eyes met Troy's apologetic ones and then moved to where Mr. Burke was sitting with a fowl grim face. Her stomach twisted the already formed knots tighter. She looked to Troy one more time and moved to sit in the bench behind him. They may have won this battle, but it was far from over.

* * *

Gabriella sat on one the wooden benches located in the front lobby of the courthouse holding her iced coffee as her mind wandered to the deep shit that she and Troy were bound to encounter from their employers. After she had taken her seat in the courtroom the prosecution did their best to discount the claims of the defense, but it was obvious that Mr. MacCartney had put a good bit of bearing on using her and Troy's relationship against the case. He had obviously convinced his clients of that and them being the low life rich scum that they are were more than happy to let him take the lead with it. Well, it hadn't worked out the way they had planned and for that she was grateful, but even though the case looked to probably end in their favor the word was out. Troy was undoubtedly going to be in a heap of trouble with his boss. He had broken one of their major rules and his possibility for being made partner was in jeopardy. Her medical career had just begun and even if her personal life wasn't used against her in this case she was sure that it would be plastered all over the news. She wasn't sure what this would do to her career and that uncertainty in no uncertain terms scared the shit out of her. She was finally happy in her life. She had an amazing job and doing what she dreamed of. As an absolute amazing bonus the boy she loved with all her heart and soul back when had come back into her life on a chance. Her heart soared at the realization that they were back together and more in love than she ever imagined. She had never forgotten him. Never gotten over him. He was her one, always was and always would be. Now it was all possibly in jeopardy and that thought made vomit build in the back of her throat.

Gabriella was taken out of her worried thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and felt a wave of relief fill her soul, "Troy. Oh baby, I'm so sorry. This is so not good. What are we going to do? Your job. I just can't believe this. This wasn't supposed to happen"

A small smile curled his lips in hope to give her some comfort, "Ella, look don't worry about this now. Don't worry about me. You need to get home and rest. Let me handle the what- if's okay?"

Gabriella sighed, "Are you in a lot of trouble?"

Troy let out a long breath, "well, let's just say this isn't the best situation I have been in, but it's also not the worst."

Slight fright covered her face, "Troy" she said in a weak strained voice.

Troy shook his head, "it's going to be okay. I stand by my decision to continue with the case even though I knew us being involved could complicate things. If the integrity to stand by my work and word is not enough for them oh fucking well. Yeah, I should have been upfront about our involvement, but I didn't and I just have to deal with that. If they want to focus solely on that and not all the good I have done for their practice then I'm glad I found out now"

Gabriella shook her head, "but Troy…"

"No, stop. We will talk about this later." He said as he heard people beginning to walk towards where they stood, "I'll meet you at the car" he said in a low voice and walked back to the main foyer.

* * *

Troy was trying to make light of the situation to Gabriella. Her worrying was not something he wanted. He knew that he was in deep shit with Mr. Burke. The clinched finger tips on the table and the tight jaw led little to the imagination. He had fucked up yes, but that didn't change the fact that he did good work and had done good work in the past. He was hoping that would in some shape or form no matter how small over shadow this lapse in judgment. He did mean, however what he had said to Gabriella. If they couldn't see past this and look at his achievements then he didn't want to be tied to that type of practice. He wanted this case. He knew and they knew he was the right man for the job. That is what should really matter, but this wasn't the planet of sunshine and roses. It was Earth and they were in New York City where competitive drive ran the working force of this industry. He wanted in, but at what cost? Certainly not by losing his dignity and putting the relationship he valued the dearest in harm's way. It was now the reason he woke up for every morning and what kept his heart beating. Gabriella took precedent. He had lost her once before and he would be damned if he let that happen again. Being partner wasn't worth it. If they couldn't see that he was worth keeping; if they wanted to hold this over his head for an elongated period time then he was done. He had found his treasure again and it brought everything into perspective and as long as he had her everything would fall into place. He had become a lawyer to help people and he wasn't going to lose sight of that.

Troy and Will Burke exited through the slew of cameras and reporters answering few questions. Once they were out of the earshot and view of prying eyes Mr. Burke turned to Troy, "I'm not pleased" he said with a clenched jaw and serious eyes.

Troy met his stare and stood tall, "I would think not"

"You really put our name at risk here Bolton. We frown upon attorney/witness involvement for a reason. Reason numeral one just played out a few hours ago"

Troy nodded, "yes sir it did." He cleared his throat, "Sir, may I speak freely?"

Mr. Burke studied him for a moment and then ushered for him to go on.

"Were you pleased with my work up until this point?"

His brow turned inward at the randomness of the question and after a moment of silence he responded, "I would agree to that"

"And my work on this case I would venture to say was far above par. The hours and dedication were nothing shy of first priority in my book and I believe I made that very obvious to you. Correct?"

"Yes" he said in a short voice.

Troy nodded, "Okay, Well, I ask that you please not let that be overshadowed by this lapse in judgment. I know this is far from over, but I felt I needed to say this before you talk with Mr. Strain"

Mr. Burke studied Troy for a moment, "Well, I appreciate that and it will be considered, but you need to know that this will not be taken lightly. Judgment maybe in our favor, but the repercussions have yet to be seen and that will weigh on my mind."

Troy nodded in understanding, "yes sir. I'll see in the morning"

"Yes, see you then" he responded and headed off to his car.

Troy stood in place for a moment. His heart was racing and a cold sweat had begun to spread from his neck down his back. He had kept his cool and Mr. Burke had responded better than he had anticipated, but he was still up shits creek without a paddle and all he could do was wait and hope he didn't sink, his career that is.

* * *

Troy arrived at the car about 10 minutes later and found a fidgeting Gabriella gnawing on the straw of her drink. He smiled. The day had been borderline hellish, but the very sight of her seemed to wipe all fear and worry from his mind, "You doing okay Baby?"

Gabriella whipped around and instinctively lunged for him, but stopped abruptly.

Troy furrowed his brow, "what? What's wrong?"

Gabriella swallowed, "um, is it okay for me to hug you out here where, I don't know, someone could see us?" She paused for a moment, " Also, I mean, should I really be riding with you. I should go. I can get a cab. It's fine" She rambled as she moved to walk past him.

Troy wrapped his hands around her shoulders to halt her and then stared into her eyes, "Hey"

Gabriella's brought her eyes that were resting on her shoes to look up into his blue comforting pools.

"Ella, I told you it was going to be okay. You don't need to worry. The cat is kind of out of the bag, even if it wasn't I love you and I would never let someone as precious as you are to me take a cab alone. You mean everything. At the end of the day you are what matters, okay? We are going to get through this together." He smiled sweetly and then leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "I love you"

Gabriella nodded, "I love you too"

Troy swept her hair from her face, "So together?"

Gabriella brought her hand to cover his that was still resting in her hair, "Forever"


	21. Chapter 21

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: No you are not seeing things....this story is actually being updated :)  
**

** Wow...its been like two months since I have updated this story. Man...I'm such a bad author. I party blame my writers A.D.D. and itching need to write when something new pops in my head. Another reason may have been because I knew there were only a couple more chapters left. I know yall didnt know that, so Im sorry for not updating till now.**

**There will be one more chapter after this and I hope this one and the next live up to the others. If you can remember them, ha ...Gah I feel bad about that.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this long ass writing process with this story. Yall are fantastic readers.**

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**Enjoy.....  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

His lips pressed firmly against her more than accepting ones as his lips moved in perfect precision coaxing hers open. His tongue swept the depths of her inviting warmth as his large hands guided her legs to bend at the knee. His aching touch skimmed lightly up and down the back of her thighs, grasping her ass and pulling her soaked core to rub against his harden length.

A moan of absolute need escaped both their preoccupied mouths as their desperate to join bodies instinctively and naturally bucked against one another.

Troy released the sweet taste of her mouth and moved his nibbling and sucking lips across her jaw down the nape of her neck. He pressed his firm chest against her bare breast. A groan escaped his busy lips as her erect pebbled nipples scrapped his chest. His dick pulsated as his hands slowly began to spread her legs. He glided the tip of his erection against she slick slit, brushing her clit purposely wanting to hear her cry in pleasure and want.

A loud long moan was elicited from her lips as her hands urgently searched for his member. Her slim fingers wrapped possessively around what she wanted forever. What she wanted always. Her smooth hand moved methodically up and down the length of his erection giving slow light squeezes every time she grazed his tip.

"Fuck" Troy groaned as he threw his head back. His need and love for her hit exponential proportions. The risk they encountered today had scared the shit out of him. Not because he might be risking his job, but because he put the love his life in risk of disappearing. He knew how much she loved her job and how she worked incredibly hard to follow her dream.

Hearing her say forever when he met her in the parking lot. Seeing the distress she had for him made his heart soar. She wanted him as much he wanted her. It was still there. The undying and undeniable connection they always had.

His hand slipped between their bodies and removed her hand from his hardness. He ran his finger between her folds groaning as she arched her back. He parted her legs farther and slid deep inside her.

Gabriella's legs tightly wrapped around his waist as she moved her hips in rhythm with his pleasure invoking thrust. Her hands traveled his now sweaty tone back to tangle in his sandy brown strands. She harshly tugged at his locks as the chills and tingles spread from her core through her body, finally resting where it felt best. Her heart.

Troy slid in and out of her as he pulled her as close to him as possible. His lips found hers as he increased his speed and pressure. Her walls were tightening and his orgasm was quickly approaching. He released her lips and nuzzled his lips to her ear as he pumped one more long stride bringing them both to their place of ecstasy.

He swallowed hard as their bodies convulsed, "I love you" he whispered between jagged breaths.

Gabriella's chest rose and fell rapidly as a content and happy smile curled her lips, "I love you too."

Troy rolled off her exquisite form and pulled her into his arms.

Gabriella found her perfect place on his chest and closed her eyes.

They both remained silent enjoying the actions and love they just partook in.

"Are you worried?" Gabriella asked minutes later as she nuzzled her head against his bare chest.

Troy sighed as he ran his hand down the length of her nude skin, "honestly…no"

Gabriella lifted her head off his chest and tilted it so that she could read the expression of his face, "really?"

Troy gave her a soft smile as he kissed her gently on her semi-swollen plumb lips, "Really…I got into law Ella, because I wanted to help people. Taking cases deemed high profile were just a motion that had to be done in order to do something bigger. If Burke wants to cut me or limit my case load then that's not where I want to be."

Gabriella dropped her head back to his chest and let out a comfort seeking sigh as she tried to sooth herself from the feel of his heartbeat, "yeah"

"What is it baby?" he asked feeling the tension still present in her body.

Gabriella gnawed on the corner of her bottom lip, "I just…I…I just got you back in my life and I was happy. Then this. A curve ball. Something to weigh on our relationship…something that could…"

Troy quickly rolled to his side and shifted his body so that his eyes were in perfect stance to stare into hers, "Gabriella, don't think like that" he said as he brushed a few strands from her face.

Gabriella felt tears begin to prick her eyes, "Troy, I've loved you from the moment I met you. Six years of distance didn't change that. I thought of you every day. Loosing you once was something I never saw happening and it tore me apart." Tears began to stream down her face, "The thought of that happening again…makes me ill"

Troy hated to see her cry. Absolutely hated it, "you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere baby…why would you think that?"

Gabriella swallowed , "I don't know…I just don't want to give you a reason…I just don't want it to be too hard…like before" she said in a low voice.

Troy stared at her in a pained awe. Gabriella was a strong woman. She was smart and held her own. What he saw now was a woman who obviously masked and pushed away every fear and bit of pain she felt from the past years. Those dormant emotions were now spilling out of her beautiful body.

Ending their relationship was a regret he had been living with from the day it was decided. At the time he thought he was doing her a favor. He hated that not seeing each other was plaguing her. The last thing he wanted was for him to be a hindrance on her dreams. His young idiot thinking made the worse decision of his life. He had meant what he said the day they left for college. Always. He wanted to be with her always.

Truth be told. Nothing was ever the same after they broke up. Every day consisted of going through the motions. A way to pass the time.

His Gabriella. The love of his life. The woman he would never ever let escape his grasp again was shaking in fear that the smallest obstacle could separate them. He was not going to let that happen. Correction, it wasn't going to happen. Ever.

Troy wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her soft flesh to rest against his, "Ella" he said as he nudged her face with his nose to look up at him, "nothing…and I mean nothing is going to take you away from me. In reference to this situation baby….it's just a job, but you…you're everything."

He feathered her nose and then her cheeks finally her sweet lips with kisses, "I want to spend my life with you. You are it. You've always been it. Time didn't change that. Nothing will change that….Baby, I have regretted us ending every fucking day."

A light smile curled her lips.

Troy brushed the tears from under her eyes with the pad of his thumb, "I will choose you first always from this day forward. Please…Please have faith in that. I will not live another day of my life without you by my side. That I can promise"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek at his sweet words. The sincerity and love in his voice made her heart pound and her stomach flutter.

She leaned forward and pressed her tear covered lips to his, "I love you" she said in a low whisper. She pulled back so that she could look into this passion and loved filled eyes, "thank you"

Troy grinned, "For what?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and then ran her hand down his face, "for always making it better."

* * *

"If those fucking retards put you on probation because you're screwing the lawyer who saved their ass then I'm personally going to sue" Sharpay said bluntly as she twirled the spoon around in her coffee.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she let out a soft chuckle, "on what ground would that suit be on Shar?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know…I thought you could sue for just about anything these days. I mean…being a dumbass just seems like a rational reason to sue...their like…taking over the world. I'd be doing the plant justice ridding them of such dumbassnesses. Morgan Stanley being my first wipe out" she said with a devious smirk.

"You're such a philanthropist Shar" Gabriella joked.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes as she waved her perfectly manicured pink fingernail, "don't you make fun...This is genius. Like…whenever Larry asks me how I got started in my quest to rid the world of dumbasses I can say it all started with the dumbasses of Morgan Stanley who told my BFF who she could get her jollies with and who she couldn't. Then you would be famous and we could get a book deal and then a talk show and then I would that much closer to living out my dream of becoming Governor of California"

Gabriella laughed, "Governor of California?…that's a new one"

Sharpay shrugged, "hey, if Arnold can do it…I can do it…speaking of…that fucker won't return my letters."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion, "why are you sending him let…" she held up her hand, "wait…I'm sure I don't want to know"

Sharpay sipped her coffee, "suit yourself…I'm just curious as to how the fucking terminator got to run a state. I mean…that's like really cool"

Gabriella shook her head, "you become loonier as the days go on"

Sharpay perched her lips, "you laugh now…we will see who is laughing in the end"

"I'm sure it will be me…especially when there is a barrier of plexy glass and a padded cell separating the two of us."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever…we'll talk after they hand down your sentence"

Gabriella exasperated, "thanks Shar"

"No problem dalin. I aim to please peaches" she said in an awful southern accent.

Gabriella raised one brow, "um…what the hell was that?"

Sharpay beamed, "I'm playing a spoiled southern belle from Georgia in my upcoming play…pretty good huh?"

Gabriella stared at her bewildered. It still amazed her that Sharpay managed to walk and stand upright without falling. That head of hers was filled with her own world and ego. Falling over seemed like a logical response.

A smile curled her lips. As nutty, oblivious and conceded as Sharpay was…she was a good friend and she loved being around her. She wouldn't trade her in for anything even if she was nutty that 50 pound bag of crazy.

She looked down at her watch, "Okay…I need to get going."

Sharpay smiled at her, "Good luck and call me as soon as you have a verdict. I'll be sure to have my lawyers on standby…just in case I have to take matters into my own hands and I will….Oh, I will Gabriella"

Gabriella laughed, "Oh…believe me Shar I know…I'll call you later."

Sharpay tossed her hair from her shoulder, "Until we meet again sweetheart. I bid you a-do" she said in an even more awful southern accent.

Gabriella shook her head, "stop…just stop"

* * *

Gabriella stepped foot into the elevator. Her heart was pounding and her pulse racing. She hadn't any idea what was going to be asked of her once she entered the office of her attending and chief. Troy had done his best that morning to assure her that she hadn't done anything wrong. She had no control over the fact that he was the attorney on the case, not to mention her knowledge of the situation had been relatively new. Sharpay had naturally made light of the situation and managed to make a smile creep upon her face. No matter what the outcome, she knew she had people in her life that loved her and would be there for her always.

The elevator dinged open and the door where all questions and answers would be facilitated stared her in the eyes.

All would soon present itself and hopefully her life would be able to continue the path she dreamed and worked so hard to lie out for herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**We said Always**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything is fiction! Anything regarding medicine, medical schools, the law, lawyers and New York is fictional. I have no idea how accurate I am, so take it as fiction.**

**AN: So, first I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I really don't know what happen. I love this story, but somehow it got put on the back burner to Thursday Prestige, then Engaged Desire and now G-Force. I'm so sorry for doing that. I can't express how much I appreciate everyone who has read this story and will read this story. I'm also so grateful for everyone who has reviewed.**

**This is the final chapter and I hope it lives up to what yall were hoping for. I hope it gives this story the justice and attention that I seem to lack in giving it. **

**Thank you soo much again for reading this story…thanks for reading all my stories. **

**Enjoy and please leave me your thoughts.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

Thank God for her thick clothing and long dark hair because the cold sweat that had erupted all over her body surely would have been visible to watching eyes. Her heart was racing and her mind whirling. She currently sat in the waiting area that held the office of the hospital administrator. The office that at the moment occupied none other than said life determining administrator and the dean of her program. Apparently a few things needed to be ironed out before she would be allowed to enter the meeting. While the receptionist made everything seem calm and routine Gabriella couldn't help the sickening nerves that spun around in her stomach and the cloud of concern that rested over her head.

Gabriella continued to take long deep breaths and replayed the words of assurance that had been spoken to her in the past twenty four hours. She kept telling herself that no matter what the outcome she had done everything by the book and had little to no regret.

Honestly though, at the present time it wasn't her fate that had been plaguing her. Initially yes, worry for her fortune had been first thought, but right now she was more concerned for Troy. He stated numerous times that he wouldn't change anything. He knew he was the best man for the job and he did the case with prestige and excellence. However, she was fairly certain the men of his practice most likely didn't see it that way and that scared her. Troy was so utterly fantastic at his job and she hated to think that something of this stature could follow him through his career. She knew how much he loved his job and there were probably other firms that were better suited for him, but this case with Burke/Strain had been so publicized that any reputable firm had been informed of the workings and misworkings. She could only hope that Troy's smooth words and talk would be able to ease his future employment.

"Dr. Montez, they will see you now" the receptionist kindly called to her.

Gabriella gave her a soft smile and got up from her seat and followed the young woman to the desired office.

She took a deep breath and walked through the threshold. She mustered every bit of confidence that rested in her gut, "Hello" she greeted.

Martin Masters and Dr. Jacob Lester gave her a welcome smile and ushered for her enter and shut the door.

"How are you Gabriella?" Dr. Lester asked kindly.

Gabriella smiled, "I'm doing alright, thank you"

Dr. Lester nodded, "right, well I'm not going to prolong this process. I'll let Mr. Masters say what he needs to and then I will conclude" he said taking a seat next to her.

Gabriella clenched her jaw and let out a silent sigh as she nodded, "okay"

"Gabriella, I won't deny that what we just experienced with the law suit was serious, but it was no fault of your own that you were involved with the attorney assigned to the case."

Gabriella just nodded.

"What had taken place was out of your control and you being called to testify would have happen whether or not Mr. Bolton had been the defending council. You were a primary caregiver for Mr. Stewart. Yes, your involvement appeared on the outside as being complicated but we at this hospital have no control over who our employees are involved with personally. The only moment a reprimand would ever be given out would be if your work was being hindered and you Dr. Montez have had nothing of the sort effect you and for that I'm rather impressed by you…I can appreciate that you are concerned for you stability at this hospital and from where I see things I can assure you to rest easy…okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

"This is purely protocol and the situation needed to be addressed for legality sake and for the peace of mind of our employees, that being you at the moment. The only request I have of you is to continue the superb work you have been distributing and continue to not let your personal relationship be a hindrance to your work."

Gabriella finally allowed her lungs to expand and a wave of air to fill them, "yes sir…thank you"

Mr. Masters nodded.

"Gabriella, there really isn't more that I can say that Mr. Masters didn't say. I appreciate your professionalism with the patients and if staying in the program is something that you are still interested in we would be more than lucky to continue to have you, but I understand that after going through something of this magnitude priorities and wants can change."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. After hearing the words of these two men she knew part of it was sincere but another part was to assure that were covering their asses and making sure that they weren't making her feels ostracized because of her involvement. Gabriella understood and respected that.

"I'm quite happy here and I rather enjoy my work, so I would love to continue on." She said with a soft smile.

The men stood from their chair and mirrored her smile.

"That's great to hear" Mr. Masters stated.

"Thank you" she said as she stuck out her hand to bid farewell to the two gentlemen, "I'm back on shift in Friday, I shall see you two then" she said kindly and excused herself from the office.

The moment she was in the safe confinement of the elevator she closed her eyes and rested her still frazzled body against the solid surface. She let out a long sigh of relief. That had gone well and she hoped that Troy was meeting the same fate.

* * *

Troy wasn't nervous. It may be seen as cocky, but he wasn't. The arrogant persona was never one that would have been used to describe him, but when it came to his work her had a self assurance that was understood. He knew he was talented and that was something that he held dear. He worked hard and studied hard to be able to classify himself as that, which was the number one reason that if Mr. Burke wanted to terminate the contract then so be it. He had no doubt that he would able to find employment. Employment that would allow him to help those who originally got into law to help in the first place.

Troy sat in his office fidgeting with the basketball paper weight on his desk. He hadn't been assigned another case as of yet. All his pending cases had been pushed off on other associates when he taken the Morgan Stanley case. He had been aiding help of his knowledge of the cases to the new attorney's on the cases, but other than that he was a sitting duck. A sitting duck waiting to find out his fate, to find out if he was going to sink or swim in this pond and as the days went on he wasn't sure if he wanted to swim.

His phone buzzed and Mr. Burke's voice sounded over the intercom, "Troy, would you be able to come into my office at the moment?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "absolutely Sir"

"Okay, thank you" he responded.

Troy buttoned his suit coat and walked out of the office and made his way to the large office down the hall. He took a deep breath for good measure and knocked strong and hard.

"Come on in" was heard through the thick wood.

Troy turned the brass knob and entered.

"How are you today Troy?" he asked as he stood from his desk and ushered for Troy to take a seat in front of the pristine desk.

Troy gave him a smirk, "I'm doing alright Sir. Waiting for my next case to be handed down, but trying to keep busy as best I can"

Mr. Burke nodded, "I see"

Troy did his best to contain the boiling of his blood. Mr. Burke's ability to beat around the bush was beyond perturbing to his already growlingly shot nerves.

"Well, Troy I'm sure you can guess the reason that I wanted to see you" he began.

Troy grinned, "Yes Sir…I can"

He let out long sigh, "Troy, I will not lie and say that I was not disappointed. You were well aware of my view point as far as involvement with clients goes. The case ended well, but I can't ignore what played out before hand"

Troy nodded, "I can understand and respect that sir. However, when I was assigned to the case I had no idea that Dr. Montez would be involved in the suit. Yes, when I discovered her involvement I should have said something, but Sir, I know I was the right attorney for this case. And forgive me, but you obviously thought the same, having given it to me. I wanted to see the case through and I didn't let my relationship with Dr. Montez hinder my performance, had it not been for MacCartney this would have never been an issue."

" I see what you are saying Troy, but what MacCartney pulled is the primary reason I do my best to instill in my employees how client relationships can cause an unwanted curve ball that can end badly at times. It's just easier and as far as I see business is the right way to work"

"Okay" Troy said flatly.

William Burke leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh, "Troy…I see more potential in you than I have seen in a long time. It's unfortunate that we as a firm and you as a person had to go through what you did. I did not call you in here to ask for your resignation or to fire you. I called you in here to make sure we have an understanding on how I want to run business from this day forward. This case ended well, but next time you may not be so lucky, so from this moment onward I would like for you to uphold the rules to best of your knowledge…okay?"

Troy wet his bottom lip as he sat in silence for a moment. He had been playing out what he figured Mr. Burke would say to him over the past couple days and how he would respond. The moment the case was called in their favor he had a strong feeling as to what he wanted to do, but this very moment cemented that decision.

Troy cleared his throat, "Mr. Burke, I appreciate your faith in me and I appreciate the opportunities you have given me. I appreciate you wanting to keep me on in this firm after things transpired as they did, but as happy as I have been here I believe that I can be of better service elsewhere. I want you to know that his has nothing to do with this past case. It has to do with the reason I chose this course of life. So, if you will, I would like to give you my notice."

William Burke sat silent for a moment in thought. He let out a long sigh, "well, I won't deny that I'm saddened by this, but I also won't deny that I'm surprised. I knew this day would come…I wish you luck Troy."

Troy nodded and smiled, "thank you sir…thank you for everything"

William Burke nodded.

Troy gave him one more look over and exited the office. This was the right decision he knew it. He was starting a new phase of his life. A phase of his life that had slowly began to construct the moment Gabriella came back into his life. It was time to fully embrace it. It was time for him to start answering those offers that he seemed to let go by the wayside. However, at the moment and for the next several hours it was time to lock in the one thing he couldn't live, breathe or function without. Every particle that made up his body told him that it was now and so he walked to his office grabbed his belongs. He told the secretary he was taking a personal day and he set off for the one representation that would mark what would be his forever.

* * *

Gabriella hadn't heard from Troy all day. It made her nervous. He had been so certain that today was the day that Mr. Burke was going to either tear him a new asshole or let him off the hook, so having not heard one word she was beginning to worry. She had tried to call him and tell him the good news of her job security but voicemail was all she ever heard. It was rounding 6:30 in the afternoon and Troy should have left the office at least thirty minutes ago and she had yet to hear from him.

Her body suddenly jumped as the sudden vibration jarred her coffee table. She reached down for the phone in hopes that it was Troy, but it wasn't.

"Hello" she answered in a solemn voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me…hold one, let me get the lawyers on the phone. Those fuckers aren't going to know what hit them….I'm sooo going to ruin them"

Gabriella sighed, "Shar"

"I can't believe they let you go because you were fucking Troy. I bet they are jealous because Troy is fucking fine. God, with those big muscle and probably even bigger dic…"

"Sharpay!" she screamed.

"What?" she finally said coming out of her rant.

"One, stop talking about my boyfriend's penis. I'm getting tired of having this conversation with you every day. Two, they didn't fire me. So call off the firing squad"

"Good, I guess they got my messages" she finally said.

Gabriella's eyes widen, "Sharpay…what the hell are you talking about"

"Nothing really...you know….I lead by fear, so I gave them a little"

"Oh my Sharpay…please tell me you are joking"

Sharpay laughed, "sadly I am, not because I didn't attempt it….fucking Zeke caught me"

"Oh thank Go..." she began as he phone beeped. She brought the phone from her ear and her face lit up. It was Troy.

"Shar, I have to go"

"What…no…I…"

"Shar as much as I would love to hear what crazy ass thing you can muster, I really have to take this…bye" she said as she pressed the hold and answer, "Troy"

"Hey baby" he said in his husky sweet voice.

"Troy…oh thank God, I was so worried when I didn't hear and…"

Troy chuckled, "hey, I'm outside your door. Care to let me in"

Gabriella smiled, "okay…but I'm not done scolding you for failing to call me and making me get wrinkles from all the worry"

Troy laughed, "I think I'm going to limit your conversations with Sharpay…that was a little to sharpayisc from my liking"

Gabriella giggled, "shut up" she said playfully as she went to open the door. Her face twinkled with delight as she set eyes on the man who made her heart pitter patter. She brought the phone from her ear and ended the call as she bit her bottom lip, a smile naturally curling her lips, "hey"

Troy stuck his phone in his pocket, "hey" he repeated as she wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and kissed her soundly on the lips and then let his perfect warmth trail down her jaw to her neck, "I missed you" he growled.

Gabriella smirked in happiness, "yeah?"

Troy released his lips from her sweet skin and stared lovingly into her deep caramel pools, "yeah"

Gabriella's lips twisted into a gleeful smile, "are you coming in?"

Troy nodded, "just for a minute…I have somewhere I want to take you"

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "you do….hmm"

Troy leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, "yes…so how was your day…was I right? You are the best doctor to ever walk into that hospital" he said with cocky confidence as he took a seat on the couch.

Gabriella laughed, "something like that…but yes, they told me that my job was secure and that no harm no foul so to speak…"

Troy smiled, "good…otherwise I would have had to start a law suit for their absolute stupidity"

Gabriella scoffed, "now who sounds like Sharpay? She actually said the exact same thing"

Troy's lips formed and "O", "it's scary how influential that nut job can be"

Gabriella laughed, "uh huh….so how did your day go?"

"You know…the usual. Had the meeting I suspected. I still have one asshole. He wanted me to stay on….so, I quit"

Gabriella plopped down on the couch, "really?"

Troy nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his hair, "yep…I want to do my own work and have my own guidelines so….I've decided to meet with an advisor and some people who have been yielding offers to work with me…I'm going to start my own practice"

Gabriella smiled widely, "wow…that's great Troy. I'm so happy for you. Wow"

Troy smirked, "I'm pretty excited"

Gabriella cuddled into his embrace, "I bet"

"But…there is something I'm little more excited about at the moment, so…let's get up off this couch. I want to take you somewhere." He said as he stood from the couch and attempted to pull Gabriella up from her comfy spot.

Gabriella sighed, "this better be good, because I'm zonked and all I want to do is crawl in bed."

Troy raised his brows suggestively, "really…anything you want to do in that bed?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped his playfully on the chest, "come on Romeo…let's go"

Troy took a deep breath, "alright" he said in fake defeat.

* * *

"Troy…we are walking in circles…where are we going?"

Troy gave her hand a squeeze as he smiled down at her, "I know…I'm trying to throw you off"

Gabriella stopped walking and looked up at him with a furrowed brow, "What? Why?"

Troy smirked as he looked at their surroundings, "come on…just a few more steps"

Gabriella shook her head in confusion, "Troy…what are you…"

Troy placed his finger over her lips as he rolled his eyes and then walked away from her. Once he was stationed in the desired place he ushered for her to come join him.

"Troy….you're acting crazy"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella will you please just stop questioning and come here" he said with a light chuckle.

Gabriella groaned as she rolled her eyes and walked to stand in front of him, "okay…now what?"

Troy grinned, "Do you know where we are?"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…what's going on"

"It's an easy question…look around…where are we?"

Gabriella sighed again and looked around, "um…we are…um…in front of my favorite sandwich shop in New York City…is that specific enough for you?" she said with a sly smirk.

Troy laughed, "almost…but I was hoping for the place where I first ran into you after six long painful years."

Gabriella grinned at his sweetness, "you're right that is a little more specific…you're so cute" she said with a giggle.

Troy took a deep breath, "I thank God everyday that I wasn't looking where I was going."

Gabriella giggled again, "me too"

Troy wrapped his hands around her shoulders and turned her so that her back was to the sandwich shop, "Gabriella…I love you so very much."

Gabriella felt her heart flutter like it always did when he said he loved her, "I love you too"

"I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in high school and I never stopped loving you all the time we were apart. I loved you then, I love you now and I know with absolute certainty that I will love you forever"

Gabriella felt tears of happiness beginning to fill her eyes as her smile widened.

"When I said always that day at the airport I meant it. I had a lapse of judgment but you were always in my heart and I knew that I was always meant to spend the rest of my life with you." he smiled as he slowly bent to rest on one knee. His hands dropped to wrap around her waist as he looked up into the eyes he wanted to look into forever, "Gabriella…"

Gabriella's eyes doubled in size, "oh my God…Troy" she said in shock as she brought her hand cover her mouth.

Troy kissed her cotton covered stomach, "Gabriella…I want to be with you always and forever…for the rest of my life…will you marry me?"

Gabriella felt tears trailing down her face as her head slowly began to nod, "ye…ye…yes…yes"

Troy popped to his feet as perfect grin curled his lips. He pulled her into a tight embrace as he passionately pressed his lips to her mouth. He slid his tongue over her crease wanting to taste the woman he loved and would love forever. Their tongues curled around each other as their lips moved in pefect harmony. He reluctantly pulled away and wrapped her as tight as he could into his embrace and let his loved filled sapphire eyes gaze into her dark pools. He pulled the small box from his pocket, "this is for you"

Gabriella looked down at the small box and bit the inside of her cheek.

He released the 2 and half carat single solitaire from its confinement and took absolute pleasure in placing it on her slim delicate finger, "I love you"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "I love you too"

Troy kissed her lips, "always"

Gabriella nodded, "always"


End file.
